Dark Angel
by Tap-Chan
Summary: He was of a dark, ancient and nameless race on the verge of extinction, she was a mortal thriving on the beauty of the world...meeting on a night of horror, they would weave a web of desire and passion more fulfilling than anything in the world...
1. Mate for Life

Title:Dark Angel  
Author:Tapestry  
Email:Shaddow_Cat@hotmail.com  
Rating:R  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Teahouse/5879  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
27/4/02  
* denotes mind speaking  
  
"Woman was created from the ribs of man  
Not from his head to top him  
Nor from his feet to be walked upon  
She was made from his side to be his equal  
From beneath his arms to be protected  
From very near his heart to be loved."  
--Anonymous--  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Okay, this is my first R rated fic, so bear with me on this. And yes,  
I seem to be insane because I have just started another story. :p  
I just got into this mood cause I'm currently stuck on reading  
Christine Feehan's Dark Series which I adore and would recommend   
reading. If it seems similar to Ms.Feehan's series. I assure you,  
it won't be, but the vampires are based on Ms.Feehan's. Anyway...on   
to the story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was of a dark and ancient race on the verge of extinction,  
She was a mortal thriving on the light and beauty of the world,  
They met on a night of unspeakable horror...  
With her strange abilities, she ensnared him in a web of desire even as   
their souls called out to each other,  
Promising eternity and a passion more fulfilling than anything on earth.  
  
  
~ Chapter 1: Mate for Life ~  
  
He had been wandering the streets when the first screams reached him.  
With the preternatural speed of his race, he had sped to the origins of   
the screams.  
He had been feeling uneasy all night. The stench of evil had been in the  
air. He reached the site with a sinking feeling. That was when he saw her...  
  
There was blood and death all around her. There was blood on the ground,  
on her clothes. Blood on her face and hair. Her eyes were wide with fear  
and her skin unbelievably pale. Her mouth was opened in a silent scream  
at the horror of it all. At the terrible deed that had happened before her  
very eyes.  
  
He cursed himself for not pinpointing the danger earlier. Had not used   
the amazing abilities inherent to his race to track the source of uneasiness  
and because of his mistake, one mortal had perished. He vowed to himself he   
would save this one even if it meant his life. He could not allow the   
abomination that had murdered the other mortal to live.   
With a grace few others of his race possessed, he landed in front of the   
mortal woman.  
  
The grotesque being in front of him had once been of his kind. This one  
had been younger than him. It sometimes saddened him that many of the males   
in his kind were turning. Giving up their souls to become the undead.   
His race was already so few and growing smaller every century. His race  
was a dwindling one and still the men were choosing the path of the undead.  
Forcing hunters like him to destroy them.   
  
His race had no name, but had existed from the beginning of time. Mortals   
had long called his race, vampire. His kind had accepted it, accepted it   
like they had everything else in this changing world. But now, his kind was   
close to extinction as many of their women had perished due to the   
'vampire and witch hunts' in the medieval times. And as a result, many of   
the males had turned, unable to find mates.  
  
"Hunter..." hissed the creature in front of him.  
  
"You have terrorized your last night, evil one." he intoned, emotionless.  
  
"You have no business here, hunter. I am your own kind."  
  
"You have long ceased to be my kind from the moment you became undead.  
I am a hunter and justice has found you."  
  
The creature leapt at him, hissing in anger and hatred. Fangs bared and  
talons outstretched.  
  
The petite woman behind him cried out. "No!!"  
  
He moved swiftly...striking out at the creature before it even reached  
them. Black blood spattered on the ground as a pulsating black organ was  
withdrawn from the undead's body. The blood landed on the ground with a   
hissing sound as the blood ate away at the cement of the sidewalk like acid.  
  
A putrid stench filled the air, trying to smother them. To take anyone   
with the defeated undead. He dropped the dead creature onto the ground and   
sighed, bringing in a gust of wind to disperse the terrible poisonous smell   
of the undead. The victim and creature had to be destroyed. To safeguard   
his kind.  
  
There had been a time when mortals and immortals had mixed freely. But  
now, immortals had to hide in shadows. Keeping their existance from the  
knowledge of mortals.  
  
His sapphire blue eyes turned to eye the petite mortal woman behind him.   
She had suffered a terrible trauma this night. He was glad she would not   
remember any of this once he had completed his distasteful task. Destroying  
all evidence of the undead and wiping this woman's memories.  
  
Suddenly, her blue eyes glared at him.  
  
"You are NOT wiping my memories!"  
  
Surprised, he stared confused. Had he said it aloud?  
  
The woman continued to glare at him. "No, but your thoughts are loud   
enough to wake the dead."  
  
He stared at her in surprise.   
*You can read my mind? Other people's minds?*  
  
"I can yours. With ease, surprisingly. And no, I can't always tell what  
people are thinking. I only get impressions sometimes."  
  
*I see...*. "I'm sorry, but I have to cremate your friend. I cannot allow  
human coroners to examine her remains."  
  
Her eyes suddenly watered. Her mouth going tremulous.  
  
His every protective instinct suddenly swamped him as well as desire that  
flooded his veins like thick molten lava. It was impossible...  
  
"But...she, Claire, deserves more than dying without people knowing. She  
had a family who cared about her! She had friends! She was MY friend!"  
  
Fighting down instinct to hold the woman close and shield her from   
everything in the world. He merely shook his head.  
"I'm sorry. But I can set her remains up to be found and identified if   
you wish. But there cannot be enough for coroners to examine and determine  
her cause of death."  
  
The woman merely turned away and nodded.  
  
He could feel her tears as if they were his own. He could feel his desire  
raging at him. Raging to claim this mortal woman as his own. Battling with   
the feral side of him, he directed a ball of flaming energy at the remains   
of the undead, turning it into fine powder.  
  
After the victim's body was taken care of, he finally turned to face the  
mortal woman. "You will come with me."  
  
He surprised himself at his own words. He had demanded it. His tone was  
possessive and dominating. The woman had heard it too.  
  
She turned to face him. "I am not a child to be ordered about!"  
  
"You must come. You cannot be found here when the body is discovered."  
  
She backed away slowly, her eyes wide. She shook her head even as he   
neared her. She stumbled, her legs felt like jelly.  
He moved suddenly, catching her to him before she fell.  
  
"You are coming." he growled.  
  
Before she could say another word, he had already swept her off her feet  
and launched himself into the night sky. She gave a small cry, tightening   
her arms around him.  
  
He laughed and looked down at the bundle in his arms. Really looked at   
her. She was probably the tiniest woman he had ever encountered over the  
centuries. She was a blonde with large sapphire eyes and intriguing silver  
flecks like stars in her eyes. She was perfect.  
Right now, her eyes were squeezed shut and teeth caught at her pink mouth.  
Her arms were clinging onto him for dear life.  
  
But he knew he would never hurt her. Could never in this world hurt her.  
  
He felt possession and desire for this woman. Jealous at any other male   
who dared to come too close to her. He felt the protective and dominating   
urge of his species. He felt the slow burn eating at him. The mating heat  
of his kind that was as old as time. By the heavens...he could not keep his  
mind off her and at that moment...he knew he could never let this woman go.  
  
A male of his species felt emotions. But never so strongly as he did now.   
The male of his species definately never felt jealousy or possession. True,   
every male had dominating and protective tendancies towards their women.   
But they only felt such strong desires for their mates. And only true mates  
could fill the raging emptiness that ate at the soul of the males.  
  
The reason for the males turning was because they could not cope with the  
strange pull all males felt to find their mate when they reached the age of   
sexual maturity. The instinct was like a predatorial beast, black and dark,   
spreading like poison over their souls the longer they did not find their   
mate. The emptiness would expand over the centuries, rage and hatred would   
fester in their beings. Rage and hatred at the world for not being able to   
find their mate. And with so few women, the males could not find mates.  
  
He had struggled with the demon in him for nearly a thousand years and he  
was a powerful ancient of his race. He could remember several times he had   
nearly lost his soul to the demon within. He did not understand how it was  
possible that this mortal woman, not of his race could be his mate, but   
she was. The gaping emptiness and the strange drive to find a mate had been  
satisfied. In the blink of an eye, he would never turn, would never lose  
his soul to become undead...for he had found his mate for life...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He landed on his feet, still cradling her in his arms. Her face was buried  
in the crook of his neck. He smiled and tucked his chin over her head   
protectively. She was as light as a feather and the sweetest bundle he had  
ever carried.  
  
"We are on the ground now, little one."  
  
He felt her lift her head slightly and pop one eye open. She glanced   
around slowly. When her eyes had indeed confirmed herself they were on the  
ground. Slowly, she slid down his body, making him grit his teeth as she  
left burning flames wherever they touched. He fought the urge to crush her  
to him and plunder her mouth.  
  
"My name is Darien." he told her.  
  
The woman bit her lip as she looked up at him with those blue eyes with  
their flecks of silver.  
"Serena James." introduced the woman. She bent her head and scuffed her  
sneakers in the dirt.  
"Why did you bring me here?? Where is this place?"  
  
*We are outside the city, little one. I brought you here to get you away  
from the undead murder site.* he told her through his mind.  
  
She looked at him, her eyes growing watery once more. "Claire.."  
Her shoulders shook at the tremendous effort of holding her tears in.  
  
Darien felt a wrenching in his heart. She looked so sad. So pitiful. He  
knew most of the sorrow was hers. Even without a blood bond, their link to  
each other was already so strong. He could feel her sorrow and hurt. He  
moved, gathering her within the confines of his strong frame.  
  
She buried her face into his chest and cried. "Claire was my bestfriend.  
She was so sweet, gentle and kind to everyone. She didn't deserve that   
death!!" sobbed Serena, her tiny hands clutching at Darien's crisp shirt.  
At that moment, she didn't care what he was or that he was witnessing her  
weakness.  
  
*You cannot change what has happened, little one. If I could...I would  
do so for you.* came his voice. She knew he hadn't spoken aloud. She didn't  
care about that just yet.  
  
"Why did that monster have to target us? We never did anything to it!"  
sobbed Serena harder.  
  
*The undead do not care who their victims are, baby.*  
  
Serena cried until her eyes were swollen and red before she finally   
stopped and looked up at the creature that held her in his arms.  
  
"You can speak with your mind." said Serena.  
He merely nodded.  
  
"The monster called you his kind. That monster drank Claire's blood.."  
stuttered Serena shakily. "You...are you..a vampire?"  
  
*I suppose. 'Vampire' is a human term, little one. My race has no name.*  
  
"You, you drink blood then? Just like that- that creature, that monster!"  
exclaimed Serena.  
*I am not undead, baby. I am a living breathing individual. Except of   
course I am an immortal.* he grinned.  
  
"Stop that." glared Serena. His voice made her weak in the knees and  
heated her blood to boiling point. "No mind talking. And I'm not your baby."  
  
"You will not leave my sight, little one. You are mine."  
  
"What? Since when!??" snapped Serena.  
  
*From the moment you were born, you were mine, little one. You are mine,  
body, mind, heart and soul.* came his caressing voice in her mind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena felt desire heat her blood at the sound of his voice. At the  
stark naked possession in it. The way his mind brushed hers. The way wind  
ruffled his ebony hair that hung low into his eyes. The way his sapphire  
eyes stared possessively at her with desire and lust.   
  
His words conjured up visions of them, locked together in passion. Of   
silk bedsheets and steamy nights.  
  
She shook her head to clear her mind. The cad! He was trying to seduce   
her. It was just sex! Hot steamy sex. Granted she had never felt desire for   
any other man before. It didn't help when the damn ass in front of her was   
so handsome and exuded power and raw sexuality.  
  
She took a step back from him. His eyes flared and his jaw stiffened.  
  
"I don't know what's going on, but I need to go back. The police will be  
looking for me. I need to comfort Claire's parents...I- why am I even   
trying to explain? I don't even know you very well." exclaimed Serena  
exasperated at herself.  
  
"Because your body recognizes me. Because you belong to me and now that  
I have found you, I will never let you go." came his voice.  
  
It was all so simple to him. She belonged to him. Well, hah! The jerk   
could go drown his head for all she cared. He was sounding like a caveman.  
Or at least a wildman. Me Tarzan, you Jane.   
  
*Do not be impudent, baby...or I'll be tempted to turn you over my knee   
and spank you.* came his irritatingly bone melting voice.  
  
She glared at him. "Stay out of my head."  
  
She didn't know why she wasn't running away screaming yet. The darn man  
was an honest-to-God, vampire and she was here standing calmly. Maybe she  
did have to seek psychiatric help. But somewhere deep inside her, she knew  
he wouldn't hurt her...  
  
"Please...take me back. I won't tell a single soul what happened tonight.  
I promise. I'll never breathe a word of it. You'll never have to see me  
again." whispered Serena shivered.  
  
Darien saw her shaking and shivering and cursed. It was cold out here and  
he'd been insensitive and stupid enough to let his mate stand out here in  
the cold. Shrugging off his coat, he draped it around her shoulders.  
She seemed to be engulfed by the coat, his frame so big and hers so small.  
  
"You are mine, baby. You will not go anywhere without me. I would not  
allow it."  
  
Serena let out her breath in a hiss. His domineering attitude was REALLY  
getting on her nerves. This wasn't the 14th century anymore and the idiot  
really needed a attitude adjustment.  
  
"Idiot? I'm never an idiot. I am one of the most knowledgeable and   
powerful hunters of my kind."  
  
"Apparently, the knowledge doesn't seem to extend to the women's movement  
and liberation rights. And what did I tell you about reading my mind?"  
  
"That I am most welcome anytime." he grinned unrepentantly.  
  
"Oh, now you're just plain sassing me. Go away." said Serena trembling at  
his pure unadulterated sexiness. Gods, why did the man just have to be so  
damn sexy. The damn vampire was just plain dynamite.  
  
"Mm-hmm...dynamite. I like that." smiled Darien.  
  
"Take me back!" exclaimed Serena angrily. She was about to turn away and  
walk off, when an arm snared her around the waist, and she was once again  
lifted into the air. She gave a little cry of surprise.  
  
Squeezing her eyes closed once more, Serena let out a ragged breath.  
  
"Perhaps now might not be a good time to mention it, but I hate heights."  
she squeaked. Her heart was beating abnormally fast. Her pulse practically  
racing with the fear and adrenaline pumping through it. The thought of  
falling to the earth below.  
  
"Please, please...don't drop me." pleaded Serena.  
  
Warm air brushed her ear as she heard him chuckle, sending jolts of   
electricity down to the pit of her belly.  
"Relax, baby...I would never drop you."  
  
Serena placed her plans about running away from this overwhelming, dark   
and dangerous creature into the back of her mine. Her thoughts currently  
centered only on landing on the ground safely.  
  
*I know you think of running, baby. But I will not let you go. Never in  
this world for you are mine and I do not share.* came his silky voice, his  
mind brushing hers in a caress that evoked a passion that was sure to   
swallow her whole....  
  
She was falling already, falling into oblivion fast.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They landed on a balcony of a very LARGE mansion. She doubted this was   
the Hilton. The city was miles from the mansion. The whole place reeked of  
money and elegance. Of course, anybody could tell the owner was stinking  
rich just by the lawns and gardens that stretched for a good 4 acres. Why  
anybody needed that much space, she would never know...  
  
"Where are we now?" asked Serena breathlessly.  
  
"We are in my home, little one." smiled Darien as he smoothed her hair   
back from her face.  
"There aren't any bats or wolves roaming around in the house are there?"  
came her small frightened voice.  
  
Darien chuckled. "No, but there could be if you liked." he teased. His  
arm was still locked around her waist, anchoring her to his side. They   
almost seemed like they were joined at the hip.  
  
"No!" shuddered Serena. "I don't want to see any bats, please..."  
"Please, Darien, I just want to go home." she pleaded.  
  
"Even if I am to return you to your apartment, you are far too pale for  
my liking. You must eat, baby. You will have nourishment and then you will  
sleep. You must take better care of your health, baby. I would not allow   
you to place yourself in risk."   
  
"I don't want to sleep. I can't forget about the monster and Claire.."  
whispered Serena. The images..the blood. It was all still there. In the  
back of her mind. She was STILL covered in blood. Claire's blood....  
  
Her eyes snapped open and she gave a cry of terror. She pushed at Darien,  
wanting to get away. To get away from even herself. There was so much  
blood. The vampire's brutal murder. The way Claire's eyes had looked at   
her, pleading her to save her life. Oh God! It was terrible!! She had  
betrayed her friend...  
  
In the midst of madness and nightmares, he came...the soft purity of his  
voice, washing away the terror. The horror. Strong arms coming around to  
hold her. To reassure her.  
  
*It wasn't your fault, baby. If it was anybody's fault...it was mine. I  
failed to detect the source of my uneasiness. You are blameless, darling.*  
crooned his voice in her mind. Comforting her. Taking away the terrible  
pressure, the burden of guilt. Replacing it with warmth and comfort.  
  
Serena burst into tears once again as Darien held her, rocking her small   
shaking body wracked with sobs.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The strange sight that greeted Raye and her mate, Jayden came as a   
surprise. Her brother, Darien was holding onto a tiny blonde that was   
covered in blood. The blonde was sobbing, her face buried in her brother's  
chest.  
  
A quick scan confirmed the woman was mortal, but with the most unsual  
brain patterns she had ever seen. Her heart broke for the woman, sobbing  
so pitifully.  
  
Her eyes were then drawn by her brother, holding the woman so tenderly.  
So protective and yet possessive. Then, the thought struck her. Her brother  
was being possessive! Her eyes flew in question to her mate.  
  
*Do you notice his posture, mate?* questioned Raye.  
*I do.* acknowledged Jayden.  
  
Another man appeared behind them. The man had dark chocolate hair and  
midnight eyes. He approached the pair slowly before Raye could stop him.  
  
Raye watched in horror as her brother suddenly looked up and snarled, his  
fangs showing and his eyes hard and cold like ice. The pair blurred and   
Darien was standing, holding the blonde in his arms. The blonde was looking  
at them confused and frightened. Her hands were clenched tightly around the  
front of her brother's shirt.  
  
"Darien?" came Raye's uncertain voice.  
  
Her brother's eyes rested on her, but swiftly jumped to the faces behind   
her. The others had sense Darien's agitation and had arrived. Darien's dark  
scowl seemed to increase.  
  
Raye's breath caught in her throat. Darien had never looked at them that  
way before. He seemed ready to do battle...  
Darien was their leader. They had come to America on the order of their  
Prince to hunt the undead. Darien was the one who protected them and did  
most of the hunting. The Prince, their father had known what a danger it  
was, sending the heir to the throne to hunt. There was a possibility Darien  
could turn and wreak destruction on their race. Was he turning already?  
  
"Darien? We are your friends." said Jayden.  
  
Darien eyed all of them with distrust. It just wasn't logical. He had  
known all these men from the cradle. Had trusted them. But now, with his  
mate here...still unbonded to him, he was wary and jealous of any of the  
other males touching her. He didn't know why, but this instinct was stronger  
than any ties of friendship.  
  
He felt a small hand push at his chest. "Please...I want to get out of  
these clothes. The blood.." whispered Serena softly.  
  
There was a curious wrenching in his heart at her soft plea. He had  
forgotten about the blood on her. The blood of her friend. He would have to  
burn those darn clothes once she was out of them.  
  
*I'm sorry, baby. I have been insensitive.* he whispered into her mind.  
  
"Raye.." he called.  
  
Raye moved towards her brother despite the attempts of her mate to   
restrain her. "Darien?"  
  
"Please take Serena to a bathroom. She wants to clean up." he said   
quietly, setting Serena down on her feet. Though it came out as a request,  
nobody could miss the subtle command and hint in the tone of voice.  
'If anything happened to her, there would be hell to pay.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the two women left the room, the other males turned to Darien for  
answers. Darien was no longer snarling at them, but ice still stayed in his  
eyes.  
  
"Darien? Who is she?" asked Malcolm.  
  
"I saved her from one of the undead." answered Darien.  
  
"Why have you brought her here??! Why have you not wiped her memories?  
It is dangerous. We have a female in our midst and there are not many of  
them left. They must be protected. The mortal is a danger to us." protested  
Jayden.  
  
A growl was emitted by Darien. "Serena is not a threat."  
  
"You cannot be sure, Darien. She may expose us." pointed out Nathan.  
  
"She is a mortal." nodded Zachary.  
  
"She is my mate." snarled Darien menacingly.  
  
A gasp came from the doorway. Raye's violet eyes stared unbelievingly at  
her brother.  
  
The men stared at Darien in confusion.   
"She can't be. She is mortal. She is not of our kind." exclaimed Jayden.  
  
Malcolm nodded. "She cannot possibly be your mate, Darien. The undead  
have tried making mates of mortal women. Those women became mad, undead  
themselves. They wreaked havoc on anything and everything. Even the undead  
that turned them..."  
  
"She is MINE. I do not understand how this is possible, but there is no  
mistake. She is MY mate. If I must, I will live until she dies and I will  
follow. She is my mate, and she is the one who has filled the emptiness and  
satisfied the darkness in me. The darkness of our species that drives us to   
find our mates, or to go insane." snapped Darien, his hand running through   
his thick ebony hair.  
  
"Darien..."  
  
"No, little sister. She is the one. And if need be, I will take her and  
leave the rest of you to your ways. She is the only one that prevents me  
from becoming undead." said Darien in a low menacing voice as lightning   
cracked behind him in the night sky.  
  
"Does she know?" asked Raye.  
  
"No."  
  
"You must tell her...I sense her fear and her desire to run, but her  
overwhelming compulsion to stay."  
  
"It is the call of the souls."  
  
"She is not bonded with you yet, brother. Do not be so arrogant and think  
she cannot escape." snapped Raye.  
  
"She is my mate for life...she cannot escape that which has been   
preordained from before our birth." answered Darien smugly with a smile.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
To be continued...  
  
Okay, the whole killing the undead technique is Ms.Feehan's, but I'll try   
to think of some other techniques later on. Also,I recommend anyone to   
try reading her books. I know I love it. Right now, I'm waiting for her   
latest book. Can't wait! :)   
Email/Review people! Tell me if you like it so far. And if you don't, I'll   
just scrap the story.  
28/4/02 


	2. Demonspawn or Fallen Angel?

Title:Dark Angel  
Author:Tapestry  
Email:Shaddow_Cat@hotmail.com  
Rating:R   
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
* denotes mind speaking  
28/5/02  
  
AN: SailorMoon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.  
The vampire's abilites are based on Christine Feehan's Dark Series.  
  
"Woman was created from the ribs of man  
Not from his head to top him  
Nor from his feet to be walked upon  
She was made from his side to be his equal  
From beneath his arms to be protected  
From very near his heart to be loved."  
--Anonymous--  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was of a dark and ancient race on the verge of extinction,  
She was a mortal thriving on the light and beauty of the world,  
They met on a night of unspeakable horror...  
With her strange abilities, she ensnared him in a web of desire even as   
their souls called out to each other,  
Promising eternity and a passion more fulfilling than anything on earth.  
  
  
~ Chapter 2: Demonspawn or Fallen Angel?  
  
Serena James stood under the shower head that blasted her mercilessly  
with hot water. She wanted to wake up from this nightmare that had frozen  
her clear to her bones.  
  
A chill that seemed permenantly embedded into her very being, her very  
soul. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the screams that no  
one heard except her. Trying to block out all the blood that had spilled  
onto the concrete ground. The blood that had spilled onto her...  
  
Her eyes flew open. A silent cry falling from her opened lips. Her eyes  
going wide with fear. Blood...God, all that blood.  
She rubbed herself harder, scrubbed her skin harshly as if trying to get  
rid of all the unseen marks the blood of her friend had left. She scrubbed  
until her skin was red and raw.  
  
Her mind was in chaos. She was sure to be going insane...  
  
The horrible flashes just would not go away. They danced before her eyes,  
before her mind until she was sure the memory had been etched and entrenched  
into her soul, her mind.  
  
The hot water continued to pound on her as she slid silently to the tiled  
floor of the shower stall. Tears flowing down her face as well as water.  
The tears seemed to burn her skin more than the water. It was her fault...  
  
It was then she felt it again. The comfort. The curls of energy enveloping  
her and soothing her hurt. Kindling a fire in her that chased away the   
cold blackness that was suffocating her. She could have sworn she felt   
strong arms wrap around her, enfolding her into a tender and loving embrace.  
But there was no one in the stall with her...  
  
Him.  
  
It was him. He kept her sane, he was her anchor. Keeping her demons and  
fears away as surely as he had saved her. But dear God, she should not   
even be alive...  
  
*Don't even think that!!* came a sharp reprimand that was shouted straight  
into her head.  
She jumped. *Stay out of my head!*  
  
*Oh, this is a fine way to treat your saviour and the person who's   
comforting you now. I save you and take away your demons and what do I get  
in return?? A sassy mouthed lifemate that tells me to go away.*  
  
Serena frowned even as the hot water continued pounding on her head.  
  
*For someone who's an ancient and a vampire, you sure sound like a woman.  
Besides, I don't see anyone in my head who's your lifemate.* she retorted.  
  
*I told you, darling. My kind has no name. Vampire is such a harsh term.  
Mortals have such a different concept of vampire. Any blood sucker is   
considered a vampire. Besides, you are my lifemate as I am yours.* replied  
the infuriating man.  
  
*Really?? Mate for life, huh?? I'm not YOUR mate and you can't make me.  
All I see is some bossy male running about in my head where he's not   
wanted.* hissed Serena like a little girl.  
  
Silence...  
  
A cold spider of fear rose up. Why didn't he answer?? Her panic grew when  
the silence was not broken, but instead, seemed to grow louder in her ears,  
deafening her.  
She gave a whimper of fright, hugging herself. Where was he?? Why didn't  
he answer her?? Had he left her alone?  
  
Alone...she couldn't bear that. The horror would come. Swallow her into   
it's black endless abyss.  
  
The shower stall door burst open.  
  
A long piercing scream burst from her lips as she saw a dark figure   
looming over her where the stall door once stood...  
  
Dear Heaven!! It was a demon, he was going to kill her...  
  
*Darien!! Darien! Please, where are you??!*  
  
Serena tried to push herself further into a corner. Curling herself and  
wrapping her arms around herself. God, she was going to die wet and naked  
in a strange bathroom of a vampire. So why was she thinking of the oddest  
things like eating strawberries and cream at a time like this??  
  
"Little one, stop screaming. I am not going to hurt you." came a deep  
silky voice.  
  
Darien!!  
  
The water was shut off and Darien was wrapping her in a fluffy white towel  
like a baby as he lifted her into his arms.  
She hid her flaming face into his chest as he carried her out of the   
bathroom. She didn't care if she was naked. At least, he hadn't abandoned  
her. Her long slim fingers curled and uncurled, grasping handfuls of his  
elegant silk shirt.  
  
"Of course I wouldn't abandon you. You are my mate for life. Where you go,  
I go. I'm never going to let you go." he whispered into her wet hair.  
  
"Why didn't you answer me?"  
  
"You said I was to stay out of your mind. Besides, I was coming to get you  
anyway. You were staying too long under that shower. If you don't turn into   
a prune, you're sure to make yourself ill, turning the water to hot." he  
reprimanded, cuddling her to his hard body.  
  
She glared at him and kicked her legs.  
  
"Be still, baby. Or I'll drop you to the floor." he growled.  
  
Serena stuck her chin out. "Just try it!"  
  
The damn man merely grinned that darn hateful infuriating smile and   
cuddled her closer, if that was possible.  
"You're calling my bluff, baby. You know I could never hurt you."  
  
"Stop calling me, baby."  
  
He merely chuckled as he stared down as his cuddled little mate. His  
prize. Right now, she looked like a wet spitting little kitten. And she was  
the one thing in the whole world that would keep him from turning into a   
monster. Keep him from becoming undead. She was his, and he would find a   
way to keep her with him.  
At that moment, he decided a path for his future...  
  
Serena looked up at his handsome face. He didn't look like anything the  
way cheesy horror novels described vampires. They were supposed to have  
pale white skin that was usually stretched over a face making them look   
gaunt and ill. They were supposed to be tall and bony!!  
  
But no...  
  
The darn 'immortal' just had to come looking like a hot male model right  
off a fashion magazine. The epitome of masculinity. His face was not gaunt   
or white, rather it was a nice golden tan with beautifully sculpted   
features. He was tall, but he wasn't bony. Damn man. Maybe it wasn't his   
real features...  
  
"Sorry, baby. These are my real features. But the undead can look just as  
pure and handsome as we do." came his voice that slid over her like water,  
pure and silky.  
  
"If so, how do I know you aren't really 'undead' just waiting to rip my  
internal organs out and make a big bloody mess out of me??" she snapped  
irritated.  
  
He grinned. "You are my mate for life." he answered, like that was   
supposed to explain everything in the world.  
  
It was strange, but he made her forget the nightmares and the horror of  
the night. Forget about the murder of Claire...  
  
"Stop it, baby. Don't think about it anymore." he whispered laying her  
down on a bed with black silk sheets.  
  
"I can't help it." choked Serena. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep  
tonight, Darien..."  
"Of course you can. I'll help you." he whispered.  
  
She blinked up at him as he wiped away the tear that had fallen from her  
eye. She shivered when she realised the silky material of the bedsheets were  
cool against her naken flesh.  
  
"Could I- could I-...?"  
"Of course, baby." he whispered.  
  
Before her eyes, a silk shirt appeared in his hands and he held it out to  
her. The shirt was large, reaching her knees as she tugged it on, shyly.  
"Whose bed is this?"  
"It's mine."  
"But where will you sleep?" she asked confused.  
  
He merely smiled at her, not answering.  
  
Darien brushed her golden bangs out of her eyes and planted a tender kiss   
on her forehead.  
"You will sleep, my heart. You will sleep tonight with no dreams.Sleep   
until I awaken you. This I bid of you, lifemate." whispered Darien, using   
his abilities to push at her mind.  
  
He shifted her down onto the bed. She gave one sleepy smile at him, and  
slept, her eyelids coming down swiftly. Hiding her blue eyes.  
  
Satisfied she would sleep 'til the next rising, he got up and left the  
room. Once outside, he stumbled, puzzled at the strange sharp wrenching he   
was experiencing in his being. His internal organs felt like they were on   
fire. The blood in his veins seemed to turn into a boiling fury, scorching  
his insides.  
When the feeling had passed, he frowned and made his way towards his   
study. He was unsure what had happened, but he had an inkling...  
  
On his way to his study, he encountered a worried frowning Jayden and a   
solemn faced Raye. The feeling made sense all at once. Raye had felt it too,  
which meant...Dear God.  
  
His eyes met Raye's. She merely nodded.  
  
Darien staggered backwards as if he had been struck by one of his kind.  
Dear Lord, it couldn't be...but it was.  
Sweet heaven, why??  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien sat in the large chair behind his desk in his study, contemplating.  
It would be morning soon. Not that he was going to shrivel and die from a  
little sunlight. But of course, he could if he stayed until it was   
afternoon.  
That was one advantage the undead didn't have.  
  
The chemistry of the undead was different from the one of his own kind,  
thereby making sunlight anethema to the undead, no matter the weather,  
cloudy, rainy or snowing. Undead could not travel during the day.  
  
He looked out at the stars twinkling. He couldn't understand or comprehend  
how it had happened, but now...their lives, everyone in his family, even  
his father was in danger. He was sure his father, the leader of their   
people had felt it too and was sure to be ordering hunters in search.  
  
Running his hands through his hair, he cursed. He had to protect Serena,  
his lifemate, his mate for life, no matter what the cost.  
  
He shouted his anger to the skies.  
  
Outside the study, Raye closed her eyes and hugged her mate as a single  
blood red tear fell from her eye.  
  
The study door opened moments later and Darien stepped out.  
  
He only said four words...  
  
"I am going hunting."  
  
Raye nodded and clutched Jayden tighter, fearful of that expressionless  
and emotionless mask that was being worn by her brother.  
  
As she watched his stiff and erect frame walk away, she wanted to call out  
to him but a hand restrained her from doing so...  
  
"Jayden?"  
"Let him go, beloved. He is hurting more than you." whispered Jayden into  
her ear.  
"But-"  
"I know. But you would never know the feeling he is experiencing, love."  
  
Raye sighed and looked down the empty hallway where her brother had just  
walked down.  
"I guess you are right, Jay." she sighed, leaning back into strong warm  
arms that enveloped her, holding her and merely comforting her like a   
considerate lover.  
  
*I AM a considerate lover.* he blew into her ear, sending tingles down   
her spine.  
Raye sent him a superior look. *Really??*  
  
Her husband scowled down at her, snatched her up and headed for their  
bedchambers. *I'll show YOU considerate. We'll see who cries 'uncle' first,  
my little spitfire.*  
  
Raye laughed, her sorrow temporarily forgotten.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien flew over the rooftops of the still busy city even though it was  
almost dawn. He was in the form of a large owl. Feeling the cold night's air  
beat on him brought a measure of peace.  
  
His mate was well under his protection, tucked safely in the wing of his  
home. The danger was still far away and perhaps his father would have wiped  
out the threat already.  
Perching on a tall building, he sent himself seeking into the night.  
Searching for any news or scent of an undead. He knew there were plenty of   
them in the city.  
  
The police had already found the remains of Claire Roland. His mate's  
friend. The police were now starting investigations and searching for the  
last person Claire had been with...Serena.  
  
Serena.  
  
His thoughts turned to the precious woman back at his great mansion. It  
was difficult to tell how she really was at the moment. Their bond was  
strong, but not strong enough for him to tell if she was in distress when  
he was a great distance away.   
They needed the safety of a blood bond.  
  
His mind turned to the events that had taken place an hour ago. She had  
been having a shower when he had picked up thoughts of distress and guilt.  
He had also been appalled at the temperature of the water.  
  
He remembered her wet and naked screaming for him in her mind. He nearly  
chuckled at that. He nearly reverted to his original form when he remembered  
her pale smooth skin. He reprimanded himself. He had to retain control of  
his mating urges that ran so strongly in every male of his kind that had  
found their mate. His mate was still going through a brutal trauma.  
  
Hunger beat at him. He nearly forgot he had come out to feed. The battle  
with the undead had hardly been fierce but he had spent a bit of energy  
erradicating evidence and bringing his mate back to his home.  
  
Darien sent a call out into the night as he landed, shape-shifting into  
his normal humanoid form. Two men were standing in a dark alley way, a   
dreamy dazed expression on their faces.  
  
He felt his fangs lengthen at the sound of hot rushing blood, nourishment  
flowing in their veins.  
Standing close to the first man, Darien bent his head and sank his fangs  
into the man's neck. Hot flowing blood rushed into him, replenishing his  
great strength. Closing the wound on the first man's neck, he moved onto the  
second. Drinking slowly and carefully to make sure no blood spilled on the  
man's imaculate clothing.  
  
After taking his fill, he moved further into the dark shadows and made  
himself invisible, releasing the men from their trance. They blinked at  
each other, stumbling like drunked men out of the alley way, dazed.  
  
Satisfied, Darien launched himself into the night sky, shape-shifting  
once more into the form of the owl. Flapping his wings, he made a quick  
patrol around in the air instead of walking around as he did earlier that   
night.  
When it was one hour to sunrise, he made his way towards home, his wings  
beating a steady pace. He made a note in his mind to rise earlier, one hour  
before sunset. Serena was a woman wanted by the police for investigation,  
therefore the police would want her statement.  
  
He landed lightly on the same balcony he had landed on earlier that night.  
His eyes were drawn to his bed where his mate slept, curled like a little  
child.  
Moving to the side of the bed, he saw her clearly, curled over on her  
side, tucked under the blankets and wearing the white silk shirt he had  
given her. She looked tiny compared to the size of the large bed.  
  
A small tender smile crept on his face as he crushed golden strands of  
flaxen wisp back from her face. His finger traced the smoothness of her skin  
and the shape of her lips.  
Desire flared strongly in his body. He wanted her. Bending and placing a  
swift kiss on her forehead, he made his way out of the bed chamber.  
  
Moving silently down the hallway, he grimly pushed aside the heat and   
desire burning him, tamping down the sudden erotic images in his mind. He  
gritted his teeth, relying on his strict discipline that had helped him  
through his battles with the demon within, which was currently raging at  
the injustice of being unable to claim it's mate.  
  
Darien made his way through the mansion, down to an underground passage  
he himself had specially built for his own personal use.  
Each member of his group had their own safe haven. This was to ensure   
theiir safety and privacy in case any one member became undead. That way,  
the undead would not be able to find their resting place in the day.  
  
Though he was underground, he could sense the rising sun. It was a new  
day, and tonight...was a new rising.  
  
Contrary to popular belief, his kind and the undead did NOT sleep in  
coffins as the movie makers and writers had imagined. They slept in the  
soil. The earth was their mother, the one that healed all wounds and gave  
rest to his people.  
Waving a hand over the soil, it parted and he sank deeply into the soil.  
The soil moved over to cover him, hiding his presence from any other of his  
kind. Peace and comfort immediately assailed him. The last thought in his  
mind before he slept, was of his mate...  
  
Serena.  
  
His eyes closed, his body relaxed as the flow of blood in his veins slowly  
came to a halt and the steady rise and fall of his chest stopped, becoming  
as still as the dead.  
  
Silence ensued in the chamber as above ground, his housekeeper went about  
her work and the sun rose into the sky, lighting up the sky. Birds sang   
brightly and the morning mist slowly disappeared heralding the start of a  
new day.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was an hour before sunset when Darien woke from his slumber and burst  
from the ground. His appearance was immaculate despite having spent the  
daylight sleeping in the earth.  
  
His abilities allowed his to listen to everything that was going on above  
ground in the mansion. Quickly, his senses probed at his mate, finding her  
still in the dreamless sleep he had sent her into.  
With a sigh of relief, he checked with other members of his group. He kept  
his presence to a minimal, not wanting to disturb them. They were all still  
sleeping. That was good.  
  
He glided silently to his chamber where Serena slept. His movements silent  
and sure. Like a predator stalking it's prey.  
  
Silently entering the chamber, he came to once again stand beside the bed.  
Her golden hair was spread out beneath her like a blanket. The light of the  
setting sun that hit her hair made it look like a mass of molten gold around  
her head.  
Sitting down onto the soft bed, his hand tenderly traced her face. He  
surprised even himself. His hand was so gentle even when he knew his hand  
had a strength no mortal man possessed. With one hand, he could break the  
jaw he was carressing so tenderly. With one hand, he could also crush the   
bones in her slender frame to the size of matchsticks.  
  
He watched her slumber for awhile longer before giving her the command to  
awaken to him. She was so beautiful, sleeping peacefully like a child.  
Hungry need slammed into him, the demon within growling for release.  
  
*Wake, my life, my heart... Wake and come to me.*  
  
He watched as long lashes fluttered, rising to expose bright blue eyes,  
dazed with sleep. She turned to look at him with utter trust, stealing the  
breath from his lungs. Desire flared.  
  
  
Serena awoke, her mind still fuzzy from the healing dreamless sleep. She  
blinked in confusion, looking at the ceiling before turning her head, her  
vision resting on HIM....  
  
Her breath caught in her throat. He was beautiful. An Old World sort of  
charm mixed with a modern bit of respect in his damn bedroom eyes. The  
blasted being practically oozed a masculine sort of sexuality and   
sensuality. Her bones felt like they were melting as she saw the desire  
flare hotly in his eyes. He seemed so unreal.  
  
She raised herself on her elbows, his arms helping her. Looking out the  
window, the sky was an orange-red colour.  
  
"What time is it?"  
"Almost sunset."  
"Why did you not wake me?" she cried.  
"You had a terrible night. I thought it best you rest."  
  
She tried to glare at his unrepentant face but shivered at the look in his  
eyes. Need and a wanting...  
  
Before she knew what had happened, he was kissing her. No, he was   
ravishing her mouth, his tongue brushing her lips which opened automatically  
to his invasion, his body pressing her into the bed.  
Her thoughts blurred at the sensation as her hands came up hesitantly to  
grip his shoulders. It was a little difficult to think when his lips were  
doing such things to hers and his hands coming around her waist to hold her  
closer, pushing her to feel the hard frame of him. Dear God! He was so hot,  
she felt as if he was scorching her skin wherever he touched.  
She was lost.  
  
  
Darien knew he had to stop or risk taking her, but he just could not find  
the will to release her as he continued to ravage her mouth, his lips   
starting a downward trail to her neck. He heard the rush of blood in her  
veins, the rapid beat of her pulse.  
  
The call of her blood lured him, his fangs exploding in his mouth. He   
wanted to taste her, to gorge himself on her. But he could not. She wasn't   
ready to accept all that yet. She still had to forgive herself over the   
murder of her friend, Claire.  
That thought brought him to a halt. The murder. He had to take Serena to  
the police station so they could take her statement.  
  
With great strength of will, he reluctantly disengaged himself from her  
neck, but not before giving her neck one last lick. She shivered and looked  
at him, her eyes pools of confusion and fear, a pink flush rising in her   
cheeks. He nearly frowned. He did not want fear in her eyes. Where was her   
spitfire spirit?  
  
She was pleasantly rumpled, the top button of the large shirt was   
unbuttoned and the shirt falling to one shoulder, exposing it. When he had  
unbuttoned the shirt was anybody's guess. He was almost shaking with the  
intensity of his need to take her, body and soul. Her mind was already his.  
  
"Darien?"  
  
"You must get up now, baby. We have to go to the police station. They are  
searching for you." he stated.  
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
"They only want a statement, baby. You have nothing to fear."  
"But what do I tell them?? I can't tell them the truth! They would think  
I was off my rockers." exclaimed Serena.  
"It is alright. I will be there with you. You are to tell them you parted  
company with Claire and left with me when we bumped into each other. That  
was the last you saw of her."  
"But, Darien-"  
"Trust me, baby." he smiled planting a butterfly kiss on her nose.  
  
He watched her wrinkle her nose.  
  
"That was ticklish. You smell earthy, Darien."  
  
He threw his dark head back and laughed.  
  
  
Serena watched him laughing unrestrained. He was so handsome, his voice  
so pure and velvety. Low flames of desire still licked at the pit of her  
belly and flared at the husky sound of his laughter.  
She wanted to bury her head in the crook of his neck and breathe in his  
scent. It was a strange mixture of an earthy smell and roses.  
  
Deciding against hugging him, she gave his face a light slap to catch his  
attention. He blinked in surprise at her.  
  
"If I'm to change, where are my clothes and privacy?"  
  
A sly look entered his eyes. "The clothes are in the closet, but I do not  
see why the need of privacy? I have seen you naked, before." he spoke softly  
and teasingly.  
  
A blush of embarrasement bloomed on her cheeks. He was purposely trying  
to unnerve her. The damn 'immortal'. She wanted so much to smack that grin   
off his face.  
  
*Tut tut, my darling. Such violence does not become you. Besides, you are  
beautiful when you are flustered. The blush becomes you.* came his silky  
voice in her mind.  
  
She glared at him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sitting in the limousine, Serena crossed her arms over her chest glaring  
at the man seated across her, a lazy smile on his face.  
  
"I want to go home after this, Darien."  
"My mansion is your home."  
"No it's not! I may not have any parents, but I have a nice apartment and  
a nice life which I intend to live out. In fact, I've been planning to go  
out with my nice nextdoor neighbour for some time now. He's always been  
asking." exclaimed Serena heatedly.  
"You can't even stand the man. You think he's an octopus who can't keep  
his hands to himself."  
"But he's normal and doesn't call me baby or say I'm his mate for life."  
  
She watched his mouth quirk in a smile. Oh, and what a sensual mouth it  
was...  
  
"Darling, you cannot keep running forever." he purred. "Just accept it.  
You're not going anywhere, baby. You're mine."  
  
"Am not! You know, I really can't decide if you're a demonspawn or just  
a fallen angel."  
He grinned and leaned close to her face. She could feel his warm breath  
on her lips. Darn it! He was disconcerting her.  
  
"Oh, I'm a demonspawn to my enemies, darling. But to you, I'm your fallen  
angel. All yours." he whispered at her lips, his brushing over hers with a  
feather light touch.  
  
"Darien.."  
  
His mouth captured hers in a long hot drugging kiss.  
  
The car stopped. They were at the police station...  
  
He broke the kiss easily and smiled. "Well! Here we are. Let's go. The   
sooner we go in, the sooner we can leave." he smiled opening the car door   
and stepping out.  
  
She stared at him in confusion, blinking. "What?"  
  
He turned back to her with a secret sensual smile, catching her breath.  
She was supposed to be mourning her friend, dammit!  
  
"Come on, baby." he spoke softly, extending his hand to hers.  
  
Breathless and confused, Serena placed his hand into his, as he helped her  
out of the limousine.  
  
"It'll be alright, darling. I'm here, and nothing will ever happen to   
you." he whispered, bringing her close and bringing her head under his chin.  
  
  
Both of them entered the police station and were escorted to an office.  
They sat for awhile, Darien's arms around her shoulders while Serena   
clenched both her hands together in anxiety.  
  
A tall lean man entered the office, in one hand he held a folder.  
  
"I'm Detective Reynolds. I'm in charge of the investigation regarding the  
death of Claire Roland. Sorry to keep you waiting, Miss James." said the  
man.  
His eyes fell on Darien who stood beside her.  
  
"Mr Alessandros."  
"Just take your statement."  
  
The detective nodded, turning to Serena.  
  
"Miss James, you were the last known person to have seen Miss Roland.   
There are witnesses who saw you leave a club together. When did you last see  
her alive?"  
"Before I bumped into- into Darien." she answered.  
  
Darien's hand curled round her neck, massaging her neck soothingly. He  
clearly felt the waves of distress emenating from her. Her face pale.  
"11.15pm. I bumped into her at that time." answered Darien.  
  
"What was the nature of your relationship with Miss Roland as well as  
your relationship with Mr Alessandros?"  
"Claire was my bestfriend!" exclaimed Serena.  
"We are dating." answered Darien  
  
Serena blinked at his calm face and picked up his thoughts...  
*Do not contradict me, baby.*  
  
"No one knows of your relationship, but Miss Roland was fine with that?"  
"What?!"  
Darien frowned. "Miss Roland did not know of our relationship. I am a   
private man, detective." said Darien coldly, his eyes flashing.  
  
*You will cease these questions.* Darien pushed at the man.  
  
"Of course, of course. You are one of the wealthiest men in the city,  
Mr Alessandros. It is natural you are secretive of who you date." mused the  
detective. "Anyway, did Miss Roland have a boyfriend?"  
"None that I know of. Claire wasn't dating anyone at the moment."  
  
The questions continued on for nearly an hour until Darien put a stop to  
them the moment he noticed her pale and wan complexion. He sensed her  
unhappiness and distress. The questions the detective asked were unnerving  
her.  
  
*You will release us now and know that Miss James was helpful in your  
investigation and is without a doubt innocent.*  
  
The detective responded to the compulsion once more, standing up and  
thanking them.  
  
  
Serena stared sadly out the window as the limousine pulled away from the  
police department.  
  
"Do not be sad, darling. The worst is over for now." came Darien's voice.  
"I just wish Claire could have lived. She had so much life to give,  
Darien. So much love. You would have liked her." sighed Serena.  
"I'm sure I would. I would like any of your friends simply because you   
like them." he smiled, brushing a stray lock of hair out of her face.  
  
Serena gave a weak smile.  
  
He frowned then.  
  
"You are tired, baby. Do you want to return to the mansion or would you  
like to go eat dinner and stay out for awhile?" he asked tenderly.  
  
"I stayed out to party once and look what happened...Claire died. I'd  
rather return to the mansion."  
  
She was just to weary to fight with him about taking her back to her  
apartment. There would be plenty of time to argue with him over that...  
Right now, she just wanted not to be alone. To pretend for a moment, Darien  
was indeed merely a fallen angel and not a demon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
To be continued...  
  
Reviews and emails please!! I never thought I'd finish this so quickly. :)  
Ciao~  
31/5/02 


	3. Geoffrey's Warning

Title:Dark Angel  
Author:Tapestry  
Email:Shaddow_Cat@hotmail.com  
Rating:R   
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
* denotes mind speaking  
15/6/02  
  
AN: SailorMoon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.  
The vampire's abilites are based on Christine Feehan's Dark Series.  
  
"Woman was created from the ribs of man  
Not from his head to top him  
Nor from his feet to be walked upon  
She was made from his side to be his equal  
From beneath his arms to be protected  
From very near his heart to be loved."  
--Anonymous--  
  
AN: First, I'd like to say thanks to everybody who reviewed. :) Just to  
clarify some of the readers, yes, Darien's a hunter and is here to stop  
all the blood suckers. But, remember the undead were once part of his  
race. Therefore, he needs blood as well. But he doesn't kill his prey.  
The undead do.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was of a dark and ancient race on the verge of extinction,  
She was a mortal thriving on the light and beauty of the world,  
They met on a night of unspeakable horror...  
With her strange abilities, she ensnared him in a web of desire even as   
their souls called out to each other,  
Promising eternity and a passion more fulfilling than anything on earth.  
  
  
~ Chapter 3: Geoffrey's Warning ~  
  
Serena sat in the limousine and watched as the usual night routine of the  
city came alive. She could feel his damn blue bedroom eyes boring into her  
back. She did not have to turn to know. He was always watching her.  
This made shivers run up and down her spine.  
  
It was just so unfair. She had finally met a man who evoked sexual   
feelings in her and he had to be a vampire. She could feel his gaze that   
made heat run through her body. She knew she wanted him, but it was wrong.  
One of his kind had killed her bestfriend...   
Besides, the both of them were different species for God's sakes!!  
  
"You are stressing yourself for no reason, baby." came his voice. It  
slithered over her skin like velvet. She felt goosebumps rise on her skin.  
  
She sensed it before she felt it.  
  
His hands came around her to wrap themselves about her slime waist. His   
dark head landing on one of her shoulders, startling her. She turned her  
head to glare at him, but it froze on her face at the amount of feeling she  
saw in his eyes. Her breath caught in her throat.  
  
She felt his hands that rested on her belly, stroke soothingly. Warmth  
invaded her belly, pooling down embarrassingly. She wanted to snap at him  
but his eyes and hands still made her unable to use her voice. God, she just  
wanted to lean into him and take all that he was willing to give. But at the  
same time, she wanted to hide away in a dark corner and cry her heart out.  
She decided to do neither and turned her attention away from his eyes.  
  
"I want to return to my apartment. Even if I'm not to live there, I still  
want to collect Claire's things and return them to her parents. I need  
clothes too, I don't want to trouble you into buying anything for me and I  
still have work tomorrow-"  
  
"Hush, slow down. We will go to your apartment. But I have already   
arranged for leave where you work." he said carefully.  
  
She turned furious eyes on him. "You can't do that!! I need money to eat!  
I don't have a big bank account like you and I won't take charity!!"  
  
The exasperating man merely grinned, flashing pearly white teeth at her.  
The damn vampire made her go all gooey inside.  
  
"I own the company you work at, baby." he answered simply.  
  
She merely hissed at him, thumped him on the shoulder and turned back to  
face the window, sulking. The heat in her belly still burning. She hated  
the man. "Stupid vampire." she muttered as she pushed at his arms around   
her waist.  
  
That only brought another deep chuckle to her ears as he released her, but  
not before brushing her hair away and planting a light kiss on her exposed  
neck. She felt as if he had just branded her neck instead of merely placing  
a simple kiss. Her hand reached up to rub away the tingling sensation on her  
bare skin.  
  
  
Darien watched her hand rub her neck where he had kissed her and smiled.  
He turned to the window that seperated the driver's compartment and rapped  
on the window.  
Speaking briefly with his driver, he sat back and continued to watch the  
blonde woman sitting with her back to him. He exercised rigid self control  
not to pounce on her.  
His action in rubbing her belly had aroused her instead of soothing her,  
as had been his intention. This was one of those times he cursed his special  
abilities.  
  
One of the preternatural gifts granted to his race was the increased  
senses. Much to his discomfort, his sense of smell had picked up the scent  
of her arousal and he had had to bring forth great strength of will to keep   
the demon in him leashed. This truly was insanity. Usually the males of his   
race didn't need to exercise such control with their mates, as usually the  
females accepted them right on after their claiming. Females of his race  
knew the importance they played in a male's life.  
  
But this one was human...  
  
He had reminded himself on that fact, over and over. She was human and   
therefore had to be treated extra gently than if she were a female of his   
race. Humans were proven to be more fragile than his race. So, he had kept   
his control, and bided his time when they would come together as true mates.  
  
He had been brooding so long, he did not even realize the moment the  
car stopped in front of her apartment block. He only realized it when Serena  
had shoved at his large unmovable frame.  
  
Stepping out, he surveyed the area and scanned even farther with his  
senses. Trying to pick up any danger at all. He was taking no chances.  
Satisfied there was no trace of evil about, he allowed Serena to get out of  
the limousine whose exit he had blocked with his larger frame.  
  
He watched her step out of the limousine and glare at him strangely. He  
saw the tension that etched her features and immediately, instinctively   
sent her waves of comfort. She turned to him in surprise and offered a tiny   
smile. He merely wrapped her more securely in a cocoon of warmth and love.  
  
  
Serena could not say she had not been surprised when she felt warm and   
fuzzy. Invisible arms wrapped around her like bands of steel, providing love  
and comfort. She knew who had sent it and had smiled tentatively at him.  
  
She couldn't understand herself. She had only known the man for one day  
and already she felt so connected to him. Trusted in him. She felt as if   
she had known him forever and knew he would never hurt her, or any other   
woman. She felt such an affinity to this mysterious being that she felt   
like he had in some way, completed her and touched her very soul.   
It was scary.  
  
She shook her head and pushed her thoughts off, blaming them on her close  
proximity to such a possessive and demanding male. Walking up the steps,  
she punched the security numbers into the panel by the door. It opened with  
a click and much to her discomfort, he followed her in.  
  
The elevator ride up to her apartment floor was silent. She could feel  
him like a shadow in her mind. Like he belonged there, firmly entrenched  
in her mind, deep in her soul. The ass.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They spent two hours in her apartment sorting out Claire's belongings.  
He had ordered food for her which she barely touched as she sifted through  
all the things that had belonged to her bestfriend. After the things had   
been packed in boxes, she packed a suitcase. The damn man had demanded she   
stay at his mansion. If she didn't, she knew he was just going to drag her   
there, kicking and screaming. So, she might as well lose gracefully.   
Dragging her suitcase out, she saw he had called his driver up to help with   
Claire's belongings.  
  
The driver merely picked up one of the two large boxes and walked out.  
She watched as Darien lifted the other, tucking it under his arm. He held  
his hand out for her suitcase. Shaking her head, Serena clutched the case  
to herself, but for some reason, he was the one who ended up carrying it  
in the end.  
  
Inside the elevator, she peeked into the box he was holding and realized  
he had the heavier of the two. Yet, the man was carrying it as if it   
weighed less than a feather.   
  
*My race is not known for their lack of strength, baby.* came his voice.  
  
She knew it was all in her head. He was mind speaking to her once more.  
  
"I've told you to stop it, Darien. It's not normal."  
*It is normal to my kind, baby.*  
"I'm not your baby. So quit it."  
*You are MINE. And I shall kill anyone else who dares think to lay a   
finger on you.*  
  
Serena sighed. "You really need a therapist, you know that?? You've got  
possessive and jealousy problems. Also a tendancy to dominate."  
*Do not be impudent. I will have respect, baby.*  
  
"In your dreams."  
  
That was the end of the conversation.  
  
  
They stopped by at the home of Mr and Mrs Roland. The couple had been   
glad to see her, and had cried along with her. The pair had invited her and   
Darien in for a cup of coffee. Darien had declined any drink and had merely   
sat by her on the couch as she talked.  
She had felt touched by his actions. He had provided her the courage to  
face Claire's parents. Provided her the strength she needed to keep from   
breaking down in front of the couple.  
  
It was almost midnight when they left. Darien offered his condolences  
to Mr and Mrs Roland as she hugged Mrs Roland and kissed Mr Roland on the  
cheek. Whispering her condolences to them and thanking them for the coffee.  
They had invited her to Claire's funeral which was to be held next week.  
She had never felt guiltier in her life, wanting to tell them the truth.  
But she hadn't.  
  
Darien had felt her weary sadness and wrapped her up in his coat, bidding  
Mr and Mrs Roland, goodnight. Serena had not missed Mrs Roland's smile. She  
thought she, Serena, had gotten a good catch in Darien Alessandros.  
  
It was this thought that had made her want to laugh on the way back to  
the mansion.  
  
Reaching the great silent mansion, it was almost eerie when she stepped  
in. What had happened to the rest of it's occupants? The ones she had seen  
last night. The mansion was deserted.  
  
"My family had gone out, it seems. The housekeeper and servants are   
probably asleep already." answered Darien. He took her suitcase and made   
his way up to his room.  
  
Serena stopped at the entrance of the room and frowned.  
  
Darien felt her discomfort.  
  
"What is the matter, baby?"  
"This is your room." she stated.  
"Yes. So?"  
"I want my own room." said Serena stubbornly.  
"This will be your own room, Serena. I rarely use this room, anyway."  
  
She shook her head. "I can't."  
  
She watched as Darien laid her case easily on the comforter and then turn  
to face her with a strange expression on his face. Her breath froze when  
he came toward her. She would not budge...she would stand her ground. But  
right now, what she really wanted to do was run like a chicken.  
  
"You have nothing to fear of from me, Serena. I would never hurt you. I  
only want you to take this room because it is the safest one in the house."  
he said softly.  
  
*I only want to protect you, darling...*  
  
"But if you are in the mansion, I AM protected!!" she blurted suddenly.  
Her face flamed. Was that what she had meant to say??  
  
Darien smiled at her flushed face. Confusion reigned in her mind. She was  
attracted to him, yet tried so hard to resist. His heart warmed in his   
chest.  
  
"No, baby...I cannot always be in the mansion with you. I want to know   
you will be safe when I leave you in the mansion." he told her, shaking his  
head as he gently placed his arms on her shoulders.  
"Then I shall come here when I am alone." she argued.  
"In the morning, I will not be able to hear your calls."  
  
"You're just finding excuses not to give me my own room." she pouted.  
"I already let you drag me off here to live, postpone my job, let you call  
me whatever the hell you like and see me naked!! What more do you want???  
I'm not going to let you just walk all over me, you know." she exploded.  
  
Darien merely smiled smugly.  
  
She gritted her teeth. Holding her temper in. Right now, she really   
wanted to sock him. Right in the kisser, too.  
  
*Violence, baby...is not accepted.*  
*Go drown yourself.* she hissed.  
*You forgot, you let me talk to you, mind-to-mind.* came his infuriatingly  
voice laced with superiority.  
*Go away.* snapped Serena as she spun on her heel, determined to walk out  
of the room. Better yet, right out of the mansion.  
  
A gentle hand caught hold of her wrist as she began to leave. It was a   
gentle grip, yet it held her there like an iron manacle.  
"You are MINE. You are not leaving. You cannot."  
  
"Want to bet?"  
"Serena..."  
"I just want my own room. Is that so much to ask?" she whispered, staring  
up into his hard sexy eyes.  
  
Darien saw the pools of melting blue and melted, himself.  
  
"Alright. But if there is any danger at all, or if I tell you so...you   
are to come to my room and lock the door, do you understand?" he asked,  
trying to sound menacing.  
  
A brilliant smile lit her face that turned Darien's insides into knots.  
"Of course, I will!"  
  
  
Leading her to the next room, Darien opened the door and she peered in.  
It was large, not as large as his room though, but she smiled.  
  
Darien placed her suitcase on the bed and watched her walk around the  
room in awe. The room was furnished in pale pastel colours.  
"It's beautiful. Thank you. Who furnished it??" asked Serena as she ran  
a finger down the peach coloured silk drapes.  
  
"I did."  
  
Serena turned surprised eyes at him.  
He merely smiled.  
  
"I have to go out now." he said gruffly.  
  
Her head came up to look at him. "Go out? Why?"  
"I have to hunt." was his reply before he stepped out of the room.  
  
To hunt...hunt...hunt...hunt...  
The word echoed in her brain and she shivered. For a moment, she had   
almost managed to forget he was a vampire. A hunter. Destroyer of the   
undead. She should fear him, but for some inexplicable reason, she did not.  
In fact, what she feared, was he would never return...  
  
Her heart was twisting itself into knots.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dawn was only an hour away when he returned to the mansion. He had fed   
and battled two undead that night. The city seemed to be teeming with   
them. What was drawing them here was unknown.  
  
Entering the mansion, he nodded to his sister and Jayden along with the  
others. It was clear all of them had just returned. He spoke briefly before  
making his way to Serena's room. Upon entering, his enhanced eyesight   
noted immediately that Serena was not in the room he had left her.  
  
Red appeared before his eyes before he managed to calm himself down. The  
bed had only a slight impression in it, telling him Serena had not spent a  
great deal of time in the bed. Her clothes were still here, that meant she  
had not left. There was no sign of struggle or even the smallest trace of  
taint anywhere in the bedroom. Not the undead. None even knew where he   
resided. Except maybe one. But he could not have reached America from Europe  
that fast, even with the abilities granted his race.  
  
That meant Serena was out wandering. Fanning out his senses, he searched  
for his missing mate. He found her. Right in his bedroom. The very bedroom  
she had declined.  
Scanning her mind lightly so not to wake her, Darien breathed a sigh of  
relief. She was unharmed in any way and was asleep.  
  
He exited and entered his room. There she was.  
  
She was tiny in his bed. Cocooned in covers and dozens of soft pillows   
under her head. She clutched one pillow tightly to her. The blanket had  
risen on one of her legs, exposing a pale creamy thigh to him. Need once  
again slammed into him as his loins tightened.  
  
He wasn't as quiet or careful as he thought, because she awoke, coming  
straight up in the bed. She saw him standing in the darkness, felt his  
hungry gaze on her. Warmth slithered once again down her spine to her belly.  
Pooling heat between her legs. She flushed and thanked heavens it was still  
dark. It was unknown to her that he saw her clear as if it were day.  
  
But wisely, he kept that knowledge from her, seeing she was embarrassed   
enough as it was. She was aroused once more. The scent of it slamming right  
into his barely there, rigid will power. How he wished he could at this   
moment, shut off his senses. It would help a whole lot more. He felt the   
demon clawing at his self-control. A growl left his throat before he could   
stifle it.  
  
Serena's eyes widened at the growl. She was sure her flaming face had  
extended right down to her toes. She could not help but shiver at the feel  
of the burning gaze directed at her. At the animalistic quality of his  
deep sexy growl. She wanted him.  
Pushing her heavy blonde hair back nervously, she swallowed, trying to   
explain why she was sleeping in a bed, she had denied earlier that evening.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I tried sleeping in the bed in my room, but I had a   
nightmare and I didn't feel safe and it didn't feel comfortable, so I came   
in here to sleep...I-...I mean, are you angry with me?? I know I said I   
didn't want to sleep in here and I-" she rushed, trying to explain.  
  
But he was already by the bedside and shushing her.  
  
He chuckled at her bewildered expression. "I have said you may make use  
of this chamber any time, baby. I am not angry. How can I be angry with you?  
You are my mate for life." he smiled, caressing her cheek. Her nervousness  
had brought out the protective streak in him, driving him to sooth her   
fears and uncertainties, leashing the snarling demon once again.   
For the time being.  
  
He saw her grip the covers to her body, tightly. Wide blue eyes locking  
with his. He felt the flames leap in her eyes, his own responding in a   
similar fashion. Too bad it was almost sunrise. He groaned at that thought.  
He brushed back her hair one last time and started walking for the great  
doors leading out of his room.  
  
"Darien?"  
"Yes?"  
"Where are you going?" asked Serena.  
"It's almost sunrise, baby. I have to rest." he answered calmly.   
"No, don't leave. This is your room!! I'll go back to mine and you-"  
  
Serena watched in confusion as he threw his head back and laughed.  
  
"Oh, baby...if I slept in here, I would not hesitate at all to lie beside  
you, but I must sleep the sleep of my people. Underground."  
She wrinkled her nose at that.  
  
"Underground? Why??"  
  
He chuckled. "To perform and complete secret rituals and masculine rites,  
that every one of our males must go through everyday, little one." he   
teased easily.  
Her frown told him she did not believe him.  
  
"Alright, to regenerate."  
"Regenerate?"  
"Yes. The earth heals and provides comfort for my race. It also acts as  
a safety while we sleep as we usually shut all our organs down."  
"Okay, you're confusing me now. If you're asleep during the day, what am  
I to do 'til you wake??" she questioned, not pleased if she had to stay  
in the mansion all day.  
"I have already arranged bodyguards for you when I cannot be with you.  
Though I am not pleased you must be around other males." he answered with   
a petulant frown.  
  
Serena snorted. "I thought you were going to sleep."  
  
Darien merely laughed and walked out.  
  
Damn infuriating man. How could she want him and still want him to stay  
away??   
  
*Because you are mine and you know I'm just too irresistably sexy.* came  
his laughingly taunting voice.  
  
She tugged the covers tighter about her, feeling he knew everything under  
the sheet.  
  
*Because I do.*  
*You know, for an ancient vampire, you sure have a very modern ego and  
sense of humour not to mention your speech. As well as lack of modesty and  
decency. Oh yes, also a whole ounce of manners.* she snapped.  
*You wish I would be more Old World like?? I can if you wish it.*  
*Don't patronize me. Just go do your smelly rituals or something.*  
  
Laughter merely echoed maddeningly in her head at that comment.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the day of Claire's funeral... Serena dressed in black, bit her  
lip. She almost wanted to avoid the funeral, but this would be her last  
chance to apologize to Claire. To bid her goodbye.  
  
Stepping out of the mansion, a large man the size of a wild gorilla   
opened the door to her limousine. Two bodyguards usually flanked her sides   
while another two followed close behind in a car.  
  
These men had watched over her during the day for the past week. She  
turned her eyes to the mansion. Darien was in there somewhere. Underground,  
asleep. Oh, how she wanted to speak to him at this very moment. Wanted him   
to wrap mental arms about her and tell her everything was going to be fine.  
But unfortunately, she wouldn't be getting any of that now or tonight.  
  
Malcolm, Darien's right hand man had reported a new wave of undead had  
entered the city once more and Darien and his men needed to go out early  
tonight to patrol. She shivered. How many more good people had these new  
monsters killed? How many more people were there who had to grieve over  
loved ones? Dear God... how was it she never realized there were so many  
murders happening in the city?  
  
The words of one of her bodyguards broke through her thoughts.  
  
"Miss James? We're there."  
  
  
She felt numb inside. Everyone was weeping. Claire had had a special sort  
of aura about her that made everybody love her. Maybe Darien would have  
liked her better too if she had been alive.  
She shook her head. Why was she thinking about that arrogant being now?  
  
She watched as they lowered her bestfriend's coffin into the ground.   
So final. So cold. Claire did not deserve that. She should have been alive.  
She should have been living in the sun. Claire had always said she, Serena  
James was carefree and so joyful. Borned to live in the sun and beauty in  
the world.  
Claire was wrong. Claire was the one who should have been living in the  
light. Gods...why?? Why couldn't her bestfriend have lived???  
  
A light hand dropped on her shoulder and squeezed her, comfortingly.  
  
Looking up, Serena's eyes met green. It was Andrew Roland, Claire's  
brother. Beside him was Elizabeth, Claire's younger sister. All good   
friends of hers.  
  
"Hey, don't be sad. Claire wouldn't want it. She would have wanted you to  
be happy. She's in a better place now." whispered Andrew soothingly.  
"How are you guys and your parents holding up?"  
  
"Best as can be expected. Claire was the family pride. It's a real blow  
to Mom." sighed Elizabeth. "I guess those two giants back there are yours?"  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"Mr Alessandros hired them, huh?" laughed Andrew weakly.  
"Yes, and he's very jealous." quipped Serena. "Look, I really have to  
go pay my respects and leave. I don't want to stay here too long. I- I can't  
stand it, I shouldn't have left." she whispered sadly.  
"Right...see you around, Sere. It's not your fault." murmured Andrew   
softly, his hand dropping to his side.  
  
As Andrew watched her go, he wondered for the millionth time...Why could  
she never have loved him as he did her?  
  
  
Serena paid her respects to Mr and Mrs Roland and then stopped in front  
of the deep grave. She tossed a white rose down into the grave and stared  
sadly at the coffin.  
  
"I'm sorry, Claire. I miss you."  
  
With that, she made her way towards her waiting bodyguards and left the  
funeral. She couldn't take anymore of it. She couldn't. Her mind was   
chaotic, unable to concentrate. God....  
She needed Darien.  
  
Reaching back to the mansion, she made a beeline for his room. She fell  
into the large bed and wrapped herself up in the covers, trying to drive  
away the chill in her bones. The aching loneliness. She buried her head in  
one of the pillows and wept like a heartbroken angel.  
  
Deep below the mansion in an earthen chamber, a single heart began to  
beat where there was only eerie silence. The single powerful being in the  
chamber, awoke disorientated. Something had awoken him prematurely as he  
knew it was still noon. A quick scan determined the cause. Serena.  
  
She was upset and had, with her untrained psychic abilities, broadcasted  
her emotions widely to everyone in the mansion. He was aware of the   
awakening of his family, of their confusion and disorientation and their  
understanding of what had awaken them.  
  
With his mind, he reached out to the tiny heartbroken being in the   
mansion above, in his room. He flooded her with comfort and love. Showed   
her how much she meant to him and the protectiveness he felt for her. He  
sensed her astonishment and with childlike curiousity, reached out with  
childish mental hands to touch him. This brought a smile to him. Mentally,  
he reassured his family nothing was wrong with Serena.  
  
Serena had been crying her eyes red when she felt a flood of love and  
protectiveness wash over her. A warm dark aura shielding her from harm.  
  
Darien!!  
  
She tried reaching out with her mind like he did his. Tried to touch him  
in awe. Tried to convey the torrent of emotions she felt at the moment.  
He soothed her and very soon, she was calm. She hugged a pillow to herself,  
trying to think it was warm and loving... like Darien.  
  
*Thank you.*  
*You're welcome.*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Night had fallen and Serena was alone in the mansion. Looking out the  
window, Serena stared out into the night sky. There would be a storm  
tonight. The trees swayed with the wind that was beginning to pick up in  
strength. She shivered. It was so cold and dark...  
  
The clock struck 10pm. Darien and the others were not back yet.  
  
Making a decision, she opened the garden doors and walked outside into  
the night sky. She wore only a sweater, white loafers and a pair of sandals.  
From the garden, she could hear the waves crashing on the beach not far  
from the mansion. Deciding to pay a visit to the beach, she headed down  
that way.  
  
She neared a cliff that connected down to the beach. The wind was steadily  
picking up pace. The dark waves crashing onto the sand suddenly became  
ominous to her. Her body tensed. Someone was watching her.  
  
She never knew how she knew it. She just did.  
  
Moving away from the cliff, she turned her head to the direction of the  
house. Then there was a buzzing in her mind. Dark evil whispers. Seducing  
her, calling to her. Exactly like as before when she and Claire had   
encountered the undead that had claimed the life of her bestfriend.  
  
She wanted to run. To flee back to the mansion, but her feet would not  
respond. It was as if they had been nailed to the earth. Oh why had she   
left the safety of the mansion???  
Wrapping arms around herself, she tried to drive away the chill that was  
invading her. The insidious buzzing and whispers grew louder.  
  
It appeared suddenly out of thin air. She choked in fear. It was a   
handsome looking man whose eyes seemed to burn like flame. Her fear mounted.  
The man looked beautiful but a dark choking aura seemed to repulse her.  
The man moved towards her, and she let out a piercing scream. Mentally  
as well as literally.  
  
  
Darien who was returning to the mansion, felt a sudden fear from Serena  
grip his insides. Her scream echoed in his mind. Boiling rage and anger  
unleashed the demon in him, exploding in his gut, his eyes turning into   
burning red flames behind his stormy blue.  
Whoever was scaring his mate this way... he was going to kill him. He  
sped faster towards the mansion.  
  
Serena tried to scramble away from the man reaching for her. She watched  
in horror as the man's face contorted into hatred, the skin stretching  
across his cheek bones. Drool was beginning to dribble from his snarling  
mouth. A mouth that had VERY sharp fangs. He was an undead.  
  
"Foolisssh mortal, you are already dead." hissed the creature in a snake-  
like way.  
  
Memories of blood flashed before her eyes. Of a vampire like this one,  
with it's fangs, ripping into Claire's throat, her green eyes going wide and  
pleading. Of the blood that had dripped down her pale throat. Dripping onto  
her clothes, onto the gravel.  
All the blood that had been splashed on herself. The choking stench of  
evil. The mad gleam in the demon's eyes as he felt Claire go limp beneath  
him. The memory when he turned crazed blood red eyes on her, the way he  
licked his lips of the blood dripping down his chin.  
  
She screamed once more.  
  
She heard his laugh at her voice, the fear lacing it.  
  
"Yessss...sssscream for me. I like adrenaline in my meals." laughed the  
creature. He revealed teeth stained brown and sagging gums. A clawed hand  
shot out to grab her.  
  
*Please God...let it be quick.* she pleaded as she squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
The hand never came. One eye opened. She saw another's hand had caught  
the undead's wrist merely inches from her. She gave a choke and scrambled  
backwards.  
The undead hissed at her rescuer.  
  
The man was unfazed and attacked the undead. She saw blood and the vampire  
who spat and snarled, lacerations appearing on his skin. The other being  
was moving so fast!!  
Finally, the end came when the undead tried to strike out blindly at the  
quicker creature only to have the man bury his hand into the undead's   
chest and pull out a black organ that was tossed away, landing quite close  
to where she sat.  
  
She realized it was a pulsing heart that writhed and wriggled on the   
ground, the patch of grass dying where the organ had landed. She gave a cry  
and moved away once more, feeling bile rising up her throat.  
  
Suddenly, lightning incinerated the organ leaving ashes in it's place.  
Her head flew up and she saw only the man atanding there. She had been so  
engrossed with the heart, she had barely realized the man had destroyed the  
body of the undead.  
  
Serena squinted at the man. He was tall and lean with dark hair. She felt  
his eyes on her. He spoke then... "Come here."  
Eyes widening at the sound, she shook her head.  
  
The man frowned. She sensed he was confused.   
"Come here, girl." he ordered once more, she felt the push in his voice.  
  
"No..." she croaked, still shaking her head as she watched him walk   
purposefully towards her. *Darien!!*  
To say the least, she was surprised when Darien actually materialized  
before her eyes, blocking her away from the other man.  
  
The other man stopped, surprised. "Darien."  
"Geoffrey." he acknowledged with a snarl. "What are you doing here??"  
"I bring you news. But we must see to the mortal, first."  
"You...stay...away...from...her." he growled.  
"What? Darien-"  
"The mortal, is MY mate."  
  
Geoffrey turned surprised eyes towards the tiny blonde behind Darien. His  
eyes widening.  
"But she is human."  
"She is mine. I am sure." snapped Darien as he sheltered Serena under his  
arm, tucking his jacket around her as she clung to him.  
  
"Alright, if you say so. I destroyed an undead who sought to make a meal  
out of her." shrugged Geoffrey in a steely voice. It was a subtle reprimand.  
How could any male leave his mate alone like that, without protection?  
Darien felt anger. He understood what Geoffrey was insinuating.  
  
"Why are you here? You are supposed to be in Europe with my father."  
"As I said, I bring news."  
"What news?"  
"He has left Europe and has reached America...we believe he is coming   
for you..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
To be continued...  
  
Reviews! Emails! Whichever!! Tell me what you think so far. :) I just  
might give you the next chapter. In fact, I'm going to write it now. :)  
Are you curious yet??  
16/6/02  
Edited: 17/6/02 


	4. Blood Bond

Title:Dark Angel  
Author:Tapestry  
Email:Shaddow_Cat@hotmail.com  
Rating:R   
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
* denotes mind speaking  
27/6/02  
  
AN: SailorMoon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.  
The vampire's abilites are based on Christine Feehan's Dark Series.  
  
"Woman was created from the ribs of man  
Not from his head to top him  
Nor from his feet to be walked upon  
She was made from his side to be his equal  
From beneath his arms to be protected  
From very near his heart to be loved."  
--Anonymous--  
  
AN: Thanks to all who reviewed and emailed. :) So glad you like this story  
so far. Violet Goddess, I hope you get out chapters to your stories  
soon. It's not fair to leave me hanging on your stories so long. :p  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was of a dark and ancient race on the verge of extinction,  
She was a mortal thriving on the light and beauty of the world,  
They met on a night of unspeakable horror...  
With her strange abilities, she ensnared him in a web of desire even as   
their souls called out to each other,  
Promising eternity and a passion more fulfilling than anything on earth.  
  
  
~ Chapter 4: Blood Bond ~  
  
Serena bit her lip as she stared at the dark furious look on Darien's  
face. He had made her sit a good distance away from him and the 'man' he  
called Geoffrey. They were discussing something and by the look on Darien's  
face, it was clear he was not happy or thrilled by the news brought by  
Geoffrey.  
She wanted to crawl into bed and merely escape the frightening reality of  
vampires. She was tired....or perhaps it was the dark menacing aura Darien  
was emitting unconsciously. He was surely angry with her.  
  
"What is wrong with Darien and why is Geoffrey here?" came a deep silky  
voice that had her jumping from her chair to face the owner of the voice.  
  
Her eyes locked with Malcolm's ice coloured ones. Before her very eyes,  
Jayden, Raye, Zachary and Neph appeared out of no where, startling her and  
sending her backing away a few steps, a silent cry in her mind.  
  
The response was instantaneous.  
  
His body was suddenly in front of hers, keeping her away from the males.  
Red flames were leaping in his eyes as he snarled at the others, his hand   
tight on her wrist.  
"Darien..."  
  
Darien glared at the four males in front of him, ready to do battle if  
necessary. They had frightened his mate. A female under his protection, and  
usually in his race, that was enough to start a battle frenzy.  
The four men understood his uneasiness of them so close to Serena. Bowing  
slightly to Darien in a show of deference, they then acknowledged Geoffrey's   
presence with a curteous nod. Geoffrey nodded back and finally, Raye and   
the four males disappeared into thin air.  
  
He was still tense with Geoffrey in the room. Her cry of fear always   
brought out the demon. He was dangerous in this state. More so than when he  
had no mate at all.   
  
*You should have bonded her to you. That way, you wouldn't need to feel  
this way.* came Geoffrey's admonishing tone.  
*Ah, but as you said, she is human.*   
*You need only one blood exchange to bond her to you. A second one will  
convert her. The joining and the ritual mating words will tie her to you   
for all eternity.* came Geoffrey's cool reply.  
*How do you know this? Coversion of mortal women?* questioned Darien.  
*The undead have tried so...with the women becoming mad. Deranged*  
*And you expect me to change her?!? No, if this is so, I will choose to   
die when she does...*  
*You are heir-*  
  
"Can you talk aloud instead of glaring at each other and sending mental  
messages to each other?" came Serena's annoyed voice.  
  
Geoffrey turned curious eyes towards her.  
  
"You can hear us?"  
"No, but I can sense it." snapped Serena crossing her arms. "And it's  
rude. I may have been dragged into this strange world of yours, but that  
doesn't mean I have to stand for your lack of manners."  
  
"You have... an unusual woman for a mate, Darien." commented Geoffrey  
wryly.  
"I am not his mate." hissed Serena.  
"I have determined she is a psychic. Not very adept at her unique   
abilities, but psychic, nonetheless.  
  
"She should have been guarded better, Darien."  
"I know, but she is not one to follow commands for her own safety."  
"Excuse me! I'm still here!" she cried indignantly.  
"We should discuss this later, Darien. Your mate is tired. I feel her  
fatigue beating at me. You should put her to sleep."  
"I agree."  
  
Darien scooped a sputtering Serena into his arms and made his way upstairs  
while Geoffrey disappeared from sight.  
She glared at him and thumped his shoulder with a tiny fist.  
  
"Beast! Put me down! I can walk, and it was rude to talk about me as if  
I was not there."  
"You are merely hurting yourself."  
"Oh, you think you know everything, don't you??"  
*Because I do, baby...*  
"Oooh!!"  
  
Serena found herself dumped into the large bed in his room as she glared  
up at him.  
"Your damn dominating attitude has to go!"  
  
He merely bent down to pull the covers over her, tucking them around her  
body as she fought and struggled in the sheets, merely succeeding in   
tangling the sheets around her arms.  
"Be still, baby. You are tired and should rest." came his stupid perfect  
voice that made her all gooey inside.  
"I am not tired! And if I were going to sleep, I can tuck myself in alone,  
thank you very much." she snapped irrittably as she yanked at the covers.  
  
He merely offered her a condescending smile. Irritating man.  
  
She sniffed and lay down, pulling the covers to her neck as she snuggled  
down into the comforting bed, turning on her side, facing away from him.  
  
She heard his deep laugh echoing in her head as he left the room.  
Trying to block it out, she buried her head into the soft pillows, gritting  
her teeth.  
  
  
As Darien made his way down the hall, his amusement faded, giving way to  
seriousness. He thought back to when he had been returning to the mansion.   
When he had heard her scream in his mind. This was the weakness of not   
having a blood bond. He could not sense her thoughts from afar.  
A strange dread had gripped his belly at her scream.  
  
*It is called fear, Darien.*  
*Geoffrey. Where are you?*  
*With the others in your study. I have relayed my news to your sister. I  
think it best we all discuss this problem.*  
*I believe so, too.*  
  
With his speed, he entered the study a moment later. Geoffrey was seated  
by the fire while Raye was sitting on one of the chairs in the room, her  
face pale against the raven black of her hair. Her amethyst eyes wide as  
Jayden sat on the arm of the chair, comforting her.  
  
Her eyes came up to meet his.  
  
"It's true then? He's in America?" she asked.  
"Geoffrey says so. I have sensed his presence but I have not been able to   
trace him. This is what puzzles and alarms me." he frowned.  
His sister nodded. "I know. I have not been able to reach him, either.  
We have blood between us, Darien. Why is it we cannot trace him?"   
"I have no idea."  
  
He then frowned at his sister, his eyes narrowing on her face.  
  
"It is difficult to believe Jayden even allowed you to attempt to contact  
him. He has turned, Raye. He is dangerous." he said steely.  
"Jayden cannot prevent should I wish it, Darien. I am an ancient, not a  
mere fledgling. I am daughter of our Prince! I am not without my own powers,  
brother." snapped Raye angrily.  
Jayden frowned down at her. "Is that so?"  
"You can punish her for her impudence later, Jayden." said Geoffrey.  
"Like any of you would even lift a finger against a woman not vampiress."  
snorted Raye in a doubtful tone.  
"What can you tell us, Geoffrey?"   
"Alright, the Prince has sent many hunters searching for him when he  
turned. Your mother was devastated of course, but the hunters found no trace  
of him. Your father even joined the hunt himself."  
"What makes you think he has arrived to America if you have not been able  
to track him?" questioned Malcolm.  
  
Geoffrey's eyes locked with Malcolm's.  
  
"It is only a guess. He has always been jealous of Darien for being the  
heir. We believe Darien finding his mate for life pushed him over the edge."  
  
Darien shook his head. "I cannot believe this. How can it be??"  
  
Raye turned sad eyes to her brother. "And yet, how can it not? We both  
felt the change."  
"I know. But if he has turned, Serena will be in danger. If your theory  
is correct, Geoffrey...and he is here. He will try to destroy all I hold  
dear." murmured Darien thoughtfully.  
"Which is why, you must now be on guard at all times. I believe he has  
done something to his blood that inhibits us from tracking him easily. He  
always was so fascinated in herbs and poisons." sighed Geoffrey.  
"I know."  
"Also, if you have sensed his presence... It can only mean he is near  
here. Possibly in the city." said Geoffrey.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was 6pm in the evening with the sun beginning to set. Serena sat up in  
bed, aware another day had passed and was fast falling to night. Something  
had awoken her from sleep.  
Her psychic senses flared out, searching for the source of unease in the  
pit of her belly. Something was out there, evil...  
Her mind felt the deep hatred and jealousy focused on Darien. Her entire  
being rebelled at the thought of someone...something, trying to kill him.  
This being wanted Darien's death more than anything.  
She tried to pinpoint the hostility, surprised Darien and his friends had  
not been awakened by the evil permeating everything.  
  
She sensed he was close but locked underground, waiting for the sun to  
sink. He was so like Darien and yet...not. This confused her. She was sure  
this creature was a vampire, an undead.   
  
*You are correct, baby. It is an undead.*  
*Darien...this one wants you dead so badly.*  
*I can feel it. This one has sent one of his minions to test my shields.*  
came his deep sexy voice.  
*Minions?*  
  
There was an answering chuckle before he replied.  
  
*Humans who have drunk the blood of a vampire. I believe mortals use the  
term,...zombies? Or perhaps ghouls.* came his reply.  
*ZOMBIES??? Darien, why have you dragged me in a battle between vampires,  
zombies and ghouls?* she groaned.  
  
Invisible hands brushed lovingly at her hair and throat. A shiver ran  
down her spine as she felt the mental arms envelope her in an embrace.  
  
*I need you, baby. Do not try to leave me...* was his whispered sensuous  
reply. He sounded languid and arrogant.  
*What do we do with the ghoul?*  
*WE?? What is this 'we', baby?? YOU are not going anywhere near the ghoul.  
I am rising now and will take care of the nuisance.* he snarled.  
She merely offered a snort before cutting all communication with him.  
  
Making her way to a window, she saw a large man, his flesh gray with   
dark eyes banging on the outer wall near the gates. The man was making such  
a horrible noise each time he touched the wall, red sparks emitting like  
flames.  
  
*Come to me...* came a voice much like Darien's.  
*Who are you??*  
*You know me, Serena. Come out.* came the imperious command.  
  
Serena cried out in protest but she got jerkily to her feet like a puppet  
and made her way downstairs. She did not like being manipulated. With every  
ounce of will power, she tried to stop herself from opening the door and  
stepping out.  
It was the undead. She knew it...and somehow, he had invaded her mind.  
  
*Serena!*  
*Darien...*  
*Do not go out!* he cried. She already knew he was waking up, bursting  
from the soil in an effort to stop her.  
*Come, Serena.* came the voice once more. It was crazy, but how was it he  
sounded almost exactly like Darien? Her head pounded angrily.  
  
The compulsion was stronger than she, and her hand opened the door,   
stepping out into the open, the setting sun. There was only 20 more minutes  
to sunset.  
  
Her feet moved by their own accord, heading towards the massive iron gates  
where the zombie was still outside, pounding on the walls. Primal fear  
gripped her. *Darien!!*  
  
*Serena, it is compulsion. Resist, I am nearly to the surface. Do not go  
out the gates, Serena.* came his command. She felt his compulsion.  
  
Her brain hurt. She felt as if she was being torn in two. One calling her,  
beckoning her outside while another commanded her, demanded she stay in the  
compound. She lifted her hands to her temples to soothe her headache.  
  
  
Darien felt the agony beating at her. The two compulsions pulling her.  
He heard the whispers in her mind, beckonning her insidiously. He countered  
them with his own.  
With his senses, he flared out, searching for the undead. He knew who it  
was...He was here.  
  
*Dylan.*  
  
Silence.  
  
He felt him, but was unable to locate him. He knew he was close. Very   
close to be able to touch Serena's mind. To connect with her psychic senses.  
Darien feared this. He was close enough to touch his mate with his evil  
demented mind. Trying to lure Serena from safety. Both him and the undead  
were on equal footing. The same strength, the same power and no intimate  
blood connection with Serena. Because of that particular fact,there was a   
chance the undead would win, would draw Serena out. He had NO advantage   
over the undead.  
  
  
He felt Serena's mind cry out in anguish. His heart squeezed. Over the  
past few days, she had endured more than anyone ever had. She was human and  
yet, she had not feared him. He had taken her from her home and killed to  
protect her, and yet, she did not condemn him or his race.  
She believed in him and believed in the right for his kind to exist. It  
was this thought that melted him.  
  
*I know it is you, Dylan. Answer me and torment my mate no longer.* was  
his imperious command, making sure the demand swept through the mind path to  
Dylan, sending along a terrible pounding pain.  
  
It was a moment longer before he deemed to answer.  
  
*Hello, Darien.* came the mocking voice much like his own. *I commend   
you. I never thought you would have the bravado to do that. Even if you are   
heir to the Prince of our race.*  
  
*You are not part of our race any longer, Dylan. You have chosen to   
become undead and damn your heritage. You will leave my mate in peace.* he   
snarled.  
  
*You wound me. Listen to you. Yours. It's always about you, isn't it??  
The heir, the great Darien. Perfect in everything. Your mate. Your throne.  
Yours, yours, yours, yours. It's so sick! I will prove that I'm better than  
you, Darien...and the woman will suffer for your sins.* growled Dylan   
before releasing Serena from the compulsion he had planted.  
  
  
Serena felt the pounding ease on her brain and collapsed on her legs in  
relief. She did not hit the ground though, as Darien moved quickly, catching  
her in his strong arms.  
Opening her eyes, she saw the worried look on his face. His whole form  
was radiating anger and control. She blinked and looked up when she saw  
the iron gates swing open, allowing the ghoul into the compound.  
She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out.  
  
The ghoul came slobbering towards them, it's hands outstretched as it  
moved swiftly.  
The ghoul however, was struck by a crack of lightning before reaching   
them. She cried out, hiding her face in Darien's chest. Her fingers clenched  
tightly in his shirt. He did not even blink as the lightning struck the  
zombie right at the heart, incinerating the black organ instantly.  
Putrid smell rose as the lifeless body dropped to the ground like a lead  
weight.  
  
Standing up, he gathered her into his arms before sending a breath of   
fresh air to disperse the horrid smell.  
"Are you alright, Darien?" came Geoffrey's voice.  
"Yes. See to the body, Geoffrey. Make it known to the others I will not  
be patrolling with them tonight." he said softly.  
  
Serena tensed. Dangerous violence was being leashed tightly in his being.  
Her fists clenched and unclenched on his shirt.  
  
"Of course. I will patrol in your stead, Darien." nodded Geoffrey.  
*Becareful old friend, this one was one of Dylan's. He tried to call to   
Serena to lure her out of my safeguards.* came his mental warning.  
  
Geoffrey raised his eyebrows in surprise before finally nodding, his eyes  
filled with understanding.  
  
Darien strode towards the mansion, cradling his precious burden close to  
his body in an effort to shield her from all the monsters in the world.   
This woman was everything to him, and if she died, so too would he.  
  
As he strode towards the living room, Serena's tiny fist tightened over   
one of his arms.  
  
*You are angry with me.* came her mental voice.  
*You deem to speak to me as a mate now, Serena?*  
  
She winced. He rarely called her Serena. It was always the teasing 'baby'.  
He really was angry this time...  
  
He sighed. "I am not angry, Serena. I was scared. Terrified."  
"I'm sorry." she whispered.  
"No, it's not your fault, little one. The undead are cunning and   
relentless. Evil to the core. This one was determined to show me up." he  
sighed wearily as he hugged her tighter to him, burying his face in her   
silky hair.  
"Darien-"  
"You were in grave danger tonight, baby. More so than from the one   
Geoffrey saved you from. I fear I will lose you and in losing you, lose  
myself. No more..."  
"Darien, what-?"  
"I cannot live with that fear. You must be protected fully by me, and to  
do that...we must form a blood bond."  
"Blood bond? No! Darien, no!!"  
"I am sorry, baby. This must be done. For you own good and for my sanity."  
he muttered, crushing her tiny frame to him.  
"Darien, please...you cannot...take- my blood..and I cannot..drink yours."  
"I am so sorry, Serena. I do not like causing you distress, but I have to  
do this. You will obey my will in this." he groaned.  
  
Serena turned frightened eyes on him, trying to push away from his massive  
chest. To stop him from taking her blood.  
  
Gentle lips brushed against hers, sending fire racing through her blood.  
Lighting her senses, making her dizzy from his entoxicating taste.  
He added pressure to the kiss, her hands trying feebly to push away. To  
stop the whirlwind rush of emotions he bombarded her with from their kiss.  
It was sensual. It was erotic...  
Dear God, his kiss should have been outlawed.  
  
She felt his tongue brush her lower lip, paying tribute, asking for  
entrance to her mouth. She couldn't help but melt into him, falling even   
deeper into the magic this dark angel had woven. Her dark angel.  
Her slender arms crept around his neck, her fingers tangling in his dark  
hair as she pulled him closer. His mouth slanted across hers, his tongue  
brushing at her own. A tiny moan escaped her throat.  
One of his hands brushed her cheek gently. Breaking the kiss, he watched  
her laboured breathing, watched as colour rised to her cheeks. He placed   
soft butterfly kisses all over her face. On her nose, her eyelids, her   
cheek, her forehead.  
He took her lower lip and suckled erotically. Desire rushed hotly through  
him as she groaned. He could hear the frantic beats of her heart. Working  
his way down, as he placed hot sucking kisses on her neck. Her pulse  
fluttered, beating quicker than ever.  
  
She felt as if she were burning up, the gentle suction on her neck, over  
her pulse. She felt as if molten lava had replaced the blood flowing thickly  
in her veins, making her dizzy. She wanted him so much.  
A cry left her lips as pain and white heat sliced through her body, his  
teeth sinking into her deeply. His mouth drinking her in, suckling her   
throat. This should be worng, but why then did it feel so right? So good   
and sensual? Her arms inadvertantly came up to hold his head to her throat.  
  
A strong arm around her waist held her in place as he bent her backwards  
slightly to drink her lifeblood. The taste seducing his senses and   
consciousness in reality. The demon rose in him. Roared it's joy at the  
ritual blood bonding. Demanding he complete the ritual and take his mate.  
His free hand slid up her clothed stomach to her breast. Cupping one in  
his hand and teasing it. His desire and need multiplied at the sound of her  
moan and the feel of a hardening nipple.  
  
She felt so dizzy. Weak. His hands and mouth were still doing incredible  
things to her inexperienced senses. Her body moving pliantly against his.  
He stopped suddenly, running his tongue over the pinpricks. She felt lost  
and lonely all of a sudden. Bereft. He kissed her lips lightly, his hand  
moving away from her breast to rest carressingly at her neck.  
His hand pulled her to his chest as the shirt disappeared into thin air.  
His other hand left her waist to slash a line over his heart. His hand   
pulled her close to the wound.  
  
*Drink, baby...please.*  
*Darien...I cannot...drink...blood.*  
*Please, my love. For me, I need you.* came his sad pitiful pleading.  
  
How could she ignore his plea?? It cried out to her, touched her soul,   
the very core of her. How could she forsake this man?? He needed her...and  
she needed him...  
With a groan of defeat, she gave in to him. Letting him place her under  
compulsion and let herself be pulled towards the flowing wound on his chest.  
  
His body clenched hotly in desire. The feel of her mouth on him, drinking  
in the life giving fluid that flowed from his body. The ritual blood   
bonding between mates. The bonding that would bind them together, forever.   
The beast roaring in him to take her down onto the floor and claim her,   
body and soul. But he could not...he wanted her to come to him of her own   
free will. He wanted her to want him by her own decision. He would not take   
that from her. So, he denied the need and lust that pounded angrily at his   
mind and self control. He groaned in frustration.  
  
His hand tightened on her nape and he cried out, throwing his head back  
in passion. In frustration. The sensual movement of her body as she fed  
from him. The desire flaming hotly between them. He bent his head to nuzzle   
her golden curls.  
  
*You are mine, baby. Mine! We are bonded by blood now. Bound together  
by blood and in mind. Irrevocably for all time. You are my mate for life   
and there can be no other for either of us.*  
  
With his hand, he stopped her from drinking.  
  
She blinked up at him, tasting the coppery flavour in her mouth. The  
line over his chest was gone. She looked up at him and felt as if tiny   
invisible threads had been woven and were binding them together. Pulling   
them closer than ever before.  
His mouth came down on hers, catching her lips in a deep drugging kiss.  
She responded, kissing him back.  
  
  
Slowly and reluctantly, he moved back to survey her colour. Her face was  
flushed and warm. Her eyes sparkling and her pulse and breathing heightened.  
A slow lazy smile graced his lips as he smiled wolfishly at her.  
  
"We are bound now."  
"I wish you hadn't done that.." she sighed, leaning her head on his chest.  
"We're of different species, Darien. You are of the night and I...I am  
mortal. You are immortal. I am merely human, Darien. You shouldn't have   
bonded us together." she whispered sadly, circling his waist with her hands  
and hugging him tightly. Her mind was still fuzzy and she still had not  
quite recovered from his ground-shaking kisses.  
  
"You are my mate for life. I will go wherever it is you are. Even if it  
means to the next life. And you don't have to worry, baby...I still want   
you, too." he teased wickedly.  
She blushed, knowing the truth in his words and the hard evidence of his  
need, pushing against her.  
  
"You need not worry, baby. I am not asking anything of you. I need to go  
out and feed anyway." he smiled languidly at her.  
Picking her up, he placed her reverently on the lazy chair in the room.  
He placed a light kiss on her head and walked towards the balcony.  
  
"I'll be back soon. Keep out of trouble, baby. You seem to have a   
penchant for finding it."  
"I do not!" was her indignant reply.  
  
His laughter echoed in her brain as he shape-shifted into an owl, taking  
to the night air easily.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena sat on the chair quietly, thoughtful. She could not believe she  
had succumbed to his wiles that way. She had practically offered up her  
neck and said "bite me!" to him. And drinking his blood...  
  
She hated to think it, but God forgive her, it had been so sexy. She  
groaned to herself. She had fallen even deeper than was possible, with no  
way at all to get out.  
Her mind unwittingly returned to the moment the undead had sent her the  
command. The compulsion to leave the safety of the house. How had the  
vampire done it?? She had been in Darien's room. He had said it was the   
safest in the mansion. But the vampire had managed to lure her...  
  
Rubbing her arms to keep the strange chill away, she did not want to   
dwell on the vampire's voice. He had sounded, so eerily like Darien. Yet,  
at the same time, it was not Darien's voice.  
This voice had been cold and calculating. Devious and evil. A hint of  
cruelty to it...  
  
Love and comfort flooded her mind. A sense of protectiveness and warmth  
invaded her soul.  
*Thank you...*  
  
*You're welcome.* returned Darien's voice.  
  
With a smile, she returned the gesture and tried sending warmth and  
belief in him, back to Darien. She got a faint ripple of a reply. A sort  
of thank you. Smiling, she got up and made her way to the nice warmth of  
the kitchens.  
  
  
Darien had been flying across the city the moment her unease had struck  
him. He had almost fallen out of the air with its intensity and yet, he had  
been pleased their link had grown with the blood bond. He had easily sent  
her waves of love and comfort. He had been once again, surprised when she  
returned the favour.  
With their blood bond, he would always be able to find her. There would  
be no place he could not follow...  
  
His eyes and mood had darkened at the thought of the undead. Dylan...  
The undead had tried to lure his mate out in an attempt to strike out   
against him. This was a threat he had to vanquish.  
  
Landing on a roof of a building, Darien sent out a powerful call into  
the night. Searching for a response. His call was met with nothing. A  
void that yawned into emptiness.  
It appeared, Dylan was not going to answer anymore of his calls tonight.  
  
Turning into mist, he drifted down towards the streets, reshaping into  
his normal form. He exited the dark alley and walked invisible among the  
humans, searching for prey.  
They came in the form of muggers.  
  
They were large men with bulky muscles. Three of them. They were trying   
to steal the purse of an old lady. He could never comprehend the nature   
of some humans. They did not treasure their children. They did not cherish  
their women. They did not even respect their elders. Sending a mental   
command, the men and the old lady waited for him.  
  
Erasing the memory of the muggers from the lady's mind and planting new   
ones, he sent her on her way, a few blocks away from himself and his   
chosen prey.  
Scanning the area for any other being, he led them into a dark corner  
street. They followed passively as he grabbed one man, his hunger gnawing  
at him. Fangs exploded in his mouth as they sank deep into the man's  
unresisting neck.  
  
The flames of need and desire still licked at his belly, driving him  
mad with the demands. Demands to protect his mate. To claim her, drag her  
into his life and world. Without her...he merely existed.  
  
He released the man, dropping him to the ground and reached for the next  
man. He drank the dark liquid of life to appease one hunger as he could  
not do anything about the other.   
  
Dylan...  
  
He had to find him soon. He sensed his presence, but was unable to trail  
him. The dark aura that was now apart of him since Dylan had turned,   
taunted him. Whispered seductively to him.   
  
*I know you feel the darkness, Darien..* came the taunt.  
  
Closing the pinpricks on the man's neck, he lifted his head and scanned.  
No, the undead was not near. Satisfied Dylan was not near, he sent himself  
seeking, trying to see through the eyes of the undead...  
  
A chuckle echoed in his mind. How could the undead, still have a voice  
so much like his own???  
*You seek to cheat, Darien. That is against the rules. You will play this  
game of mine and you WILL play by MY rules. If it was to be so easy, I   
would have shown myself to you when I tried to lure your mate. No...this   
will not be an easy challenge as those you faced all your life. Why do you   
think I changed my blood chemistry?? I am still linked to you, but you and   
any other hunter cannot hope to locate me using the blood bonds I once   
forged.*  
  
*You will leave my lifemate out of this...*  
*You can no longer boss me around, Darien. I am more than you now.*  
  
The link was cut as abruptly as it had appeared in his mind. Darien   
sighed, his hunger appeased. He placed a believable memory in the men,   
explaining their weakness. The undead had spoken to him...  
  
He felt unclean by the undead's touch in his mind. Until he destroyed  
the undead, Serena was always at risk...  
He felt a smile on his face. The mere thought of her brought with it,  
a soothing breeze that wiped away the stench of evil as well as the   
lingering taint in his mind...  
  
*I am coming home, Serena...*  
*I'm waiting.*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena could only smile to herself at Darien's words. The brush of his  
mind when he spoke to her. Standing in the mansion's gigantic kitchen, she  
smiled to herself as she nibbled on a chocolate chip cookie.  
Staring out the intricate windows, she wondered how Claire's family was  
doing. How were her parents? Elizabeth? Andrew?  
  
*Thinking of another male is unacceptable, baby.* came his teasing voice.  
*Yeah yeah..the territorial male, grunts from his cave.*  
*It is unfortunate the males of my race cannot bring ourselves to punish  
our impudent and disrespectful females.* he sighed exaggeratedly.  
*But I'm not as you put it, one of your 'females'. I am the puny mortal  
you are claiming to be your mate. Of course, I deny this fully.* she   
replied, a quirky smile playing on her lips.  
"Puny??! When have you EVER been puny?!" came his deep voice that made her  
jump in shock.  
  
"Darien! You scared me."  
  
His burning eyes locked with hers as his hand took hold of one of her  
own, bringing her palm to his mouth as he placed a tender kiss on it's   
center.  
She felt heat radiate up from her palm to her arm. She curled her fingers,  
trying to stop the sensation.  
  
"I am in your mind, baby. If you want me, you must be the one to make the  
first step as I must know you came to me of your own free will, not because  
I seduced you." came his whispered voice.  
"I-"  
"But the mating of my race is more intense and will not be denied   
forever, baby."  
"You feel pain. It is very intense for you. All your emotions are   
stronger than what you have felt these past centuries." she stated softly.  
  
Dark brow rose as he realized she had willingly merged with his mind,  
reading his every expression and emotion. A smile crept onto his face.  
He placed a kiss on her clenched knuckles this time.  
  
His eyes caught hold of hers, mesmerizing them with ease. His tongue came  
out to lick at her soft skin.  
"It is nothing that time will not cure. Once I get used to them."  
"But your mating instinct will get worse everytime." she whispered,  
feeling sad at causing him such discomfort. But she felt heat rise to her  
face at the mention of his 'mating instinct'.   
"I will wait and control it. You are my mate for life, and I will protect   
you. Even from myself. You mean that much to me."  
  
*You are my everything, baby. I live and believe only because of you.*  
whispered his mind, brushing at hers with butterfly wings.  
  
Serena felt her heart melt a little more at his need of her. No one had  
ever made her feel this way. To be needed so much. Not want, but need.  
She was falling ever deeper each time.  
  
Dark angel..  
  
Her mysterious dark angel...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
To be continued...  
  
Okay, so I did not exactly start this chapter right after the third one.  
Anyway, like it so far?? Piqued your interest in Dylan?? Reviews please!!  
Authors love them! :)  
7/7/02  
Edited:20/7/02 


	5. Dangers of Isolation

Title:Dark Angel  
Author:Tapestry  
Email:Shaddow_Cat@hotmail.com  
Rating:R   
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
* denotes mind speaking  
28/7/02  
  
AN: SailorMoon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.  
The vampire's abilites are based on Christine Feehan's Dark Series.  
  
"Woman was created from the ribs of man  
Not from his head to top him  
Nor from his feet to be walked upon  
She was made from his side to be his equal  
From beneath his arms to be protected  
From very near his heart to be loved."  
--Anonymous--  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was of a dark and ancient race on the verge of extinction,  
She was a mortal thriving on the light and beauty of the world,  
They met on a night of unspeakable horror...  
With her strange abilities, she ensnared him in a web of desire even as   
their souls called out to each other,  
Promising eternity and a passion more fulfilling than anything on earth.  
  
  
~ Chapter 5: Dangers of Isolation ~  
  
It was night when Serena woke up. Looking out the window, she realized it  
was once again nightfall.  
  
"Darien..."  
  
Getting out of bed, Serena headed for the bathroom. She was turning into  
some sort of night owl, thanks to the man. Brushing her teeth, she stepped  
into the shower stall and turned the shower on.  
  
Water ran down her skin, beating at her back as she tried to sort out   
just what she felt for Darien. It was rare she had her mind to herself.  
  
Nice peaceful solitude.  
  
Quiet.  
  
Alone.  
  
Isolated.  
  
*Stop it!! I know you're the one amplifying this feeling, Darien. I   
demand you stop it right now!* she cried out petulantly.  
A soft chuckle brushed her mind.  
  
*I should have known you'd never leave me alone. Damn idiot.*  
*You want me in here, baby. I know*  
*In your dreams, demon.*  
*I can show you how demonic I can be, little one...* purred his voice.  
*You really sound like a gigolo, you know?*  
*You walk dangerously, baby.*  
  
Serena laughed out at his answering growl. Stepping out of the shower,  
she wrapped a towel around herself and wiped at the fogged up mirror.  
She frowned at her reflection.  
  
Was it her, or did she look different?? More curvy?  
  
*Mmmm...very curvy. Such nice ones too.* came his purring voice.  
  
Serena gasped in outrage. *Pervert!!*  
  
*Your pervert, my beautiful one.* came his smiling voice.  
  
*Flattery will get you no where. Don't talk to me.* she snapped brushing  
her hair and tying it into a braid.  
*I'm sorry?* came his voice.  
*I told you not to talk to me. It's bad enough you always put me to sleep  
early in the morning and make me sleep the whole day through like some  
lazy pig.*  
*A pig?? Hardly. More like an elegant cat. Always hissing and spitting.  
I but gave you a compliment. Don't modern females like compliments? Early  
maidens did. Loved to see their knight's head get bashed in when they   
fought for them.* teased Darien.  
  
Serena frowned at the mental picture he sent her. Shaking her head, she  
glared.  
  
*I don't care if you DID get your head bashed in, but if you've ever  
competed in tournaments for some medieval maid's heart, I-*  
  
*Is this jealousy I sense, my little cat?*  
  
*Don't flatter yourself. I think I'll give Andrew Roland a call.* she  
said superiorly. She reached for the phone by the bed when some unseen  
force seemed to jerk the telephone out of her reach and hurl it across the  
room, ripping the phone out of its socket at the same time.  
  
Serena blinked in surprise.  
  
Outside the window, a storm was brewing and a dark maelevolent aura  
filled the room until it fairly vibrated of anger and jealousy. Serena  
cried out, pressing her hands to her ears.  
  
Her head was pounding. Too much pain. Emotions too intense.  
  
The pressure disappeared. Warm arms stealing about her. Calm tendrils of  
power enveloping her, taking away her burden and fear until she was calm  
once more.  
  
Puzzled, she probed at his mind and found he had shut his mind to hers,  
totally withdrawn from hers. There was a barrier that impeded her from   
reading him. A shiver ran down her spine. Lonely...  
  
It was lonely.  
  
*Darien? I'm sorry...I was merely teasing.*  
  
Silence. He was not answering her. He was angry at her. Surely he hated  
her for playing with him like that.  
  
There was a sigh of defeat in her mind.  
  
*No, darling. I'm not angry. I certainly do not hate you. How can I when  
you are everything to me?? I am merely angry with myself. My jealousy  
caused you pain. You are psychic and the intensity of my feelings hurt you.  
I am sorry, little one.*  
  
She felt lips brush at her temple. Tender and sweet. Gentle. She   
remembered his words from the night before....  
  
'You are my everything. I live and believe only because of you.'  
  
Sweetness pierced her heart. He was so gentle. So protective. So loving.  
He was angry at himself. Loathing his loss of control.  
  
*You had every right to be angry. I should not have teased you like that.  
It was cruel and wrong of me to do. I know how difficult it is for you to  
cope with the intensity of your emotions. How hard it is for you to have  
me near...* she whispered to him.  
  
Invisible hands brushed at her face.  
  
*You try to shoulder the guilt I carry. I thank you...but it is unecessary  
for you to do so. I am a male of my race. It is my duty and obligation.*  
came his calm quiet voice. No teasing. No flirtations. Just plain fact.  
  
*You try to shoulder too many burdens for your own good.*  
  
A deep amused laugh echoed in her mind.  
  
*In all the centuries I have lived, no one has ever tried to take  
responsibility from me. No one has tried to take part of my burdens.*  
  
*Well, maybe someone should! You can't shoulder the whole world, Darien!  
It's not your place or responsibility to do so!!* she exclaimed, angry  
that no one had cared for this man. This wonderful, protective and loving  
man.  
He chuckled. *Do not judge and place me on a high horsed pedestal just  
because of how I treat you, baby. You are different. You are not the rest  
of the world.* came his reply.  
  
Serena humphed. *I still think you shouldn't try to take on the world.*  
  
*You should eat. I can feel your hunger beating at you.* came his   
arrogant reprimand.  
*Oh, now you think to tell me when to eat.* she sniffed irritatedly.  
  
"And I'll tell you many more things you can do." he whispered into her  
ear. She jumped, startled at his sudden appearance.  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
Serena glared at him, trying to manage her most intimidating glare.  
Darien merely chuckled at her effort, brushing her face.  
  
"Baby, I've seen hamsters more frightening than you." he murmured,   
laughing sexily as he drew her closer.  
"Darien...-"  
  
His lips sought hers, plundering her mouth. He took and she gave. She  
was lost. Her senses had melted away and all she could feel was him. All  
she knew was him. Only him...  
  
His hand had grasped a handful of her hair, rubbing the silken strands  
between his fingers in a lover's caress. His free hand brushed at the  
fluttering pulse, beating erratically in her throat.  
  
Time melted away.  
  
Memories faded.  
  
All thought of danger and fear were swallowed up by the steady rise of  
the fire of desire. Seductive. This was seductive.   
  
His lips trailed down her throat...nipping at her skin.  
  
Passionate. Achingly passionate.  
  
His hand left her hair and slid up her belly, resting his warm palm over  
her clothed stomach. His other hand never left her neck. His mouth a warm  
suction over her throat.  
  
Melting desire. It flared and consumed all rational thought and reason,  
leaving only desire.  
  
A feral growl left his throat.  
  
"Darien..." she moaned softly. Her hands were locked around his neck,  
unable to do anything else as she spiraled down into erotic oblivion...  
  
  
He tried to hold the beast. The demon howling in lust and hunger for   
it's mate. Her moans and gasps beat at his resolve. He had heard that   
mating instinct was strong and powerful in a destined couple. He'd heard   
the tales regarding all that was shared between mates for life.  
  
Mind. Body. Soul.  
  
The deep inhuman emotions that males of his race felt for their mates for   
life. An emotion more powerful than lust or desire. More powerful than  
caring or protectiveness. More powerful than the human feeling of love.  
It bordered on obssession.  
  
Her selfless giving made him dangerous. She made him dangerous...because  
he could not lose her.  
  
He had wondered countless times how this human woman could ensnare him  
so...How this tiny human could possibly be his mate when his race had such  
powerful insatiable sex appetites.  
  
How could she possibly survive the mating of his species?  
  
"Darien..."  
  
Heavens...he wanted. He wanted to taste her. One taste. To have her   
lifeblood flow in his veins. But he could not. In this state, he was liable  
to take more than she could afford.  
  
And he could not take a chance with her life...  
  
His feral half howled in frustration.  
  
  
Slowly, he dragged himself from her, taking tremendous amounts of his  
willpower. His fingers clenched and unclenched at her puzzled look. It  
nearly undid him.  
  
"Dar-ien??" she breathed.  
  
She knew her lips were swollen and her eyes were probably glazed over.  
She felt dizzy and light headed. She felt bereft and wanted him back close  
to her.  
  
"It must be of your own free choice, Serena. I, will not...take that from  
you. Not like this. Not because I seduced you.." he gritted out.  
  
Blood red beads dotted his forehead. His face was a mask of pain and  
wanting. His body throbbed and vibrated with wanting.  
  
His words cut through the fog in her brain.  
  
Your own choice....not because I seduced you...  
  
Blood rushed to her cheeks. She had been wanton. She had wanted him to  
kiss and touch her. That was not her. It could not be. It was not! As she  
looked at him, she wanted to go to him and ease his suffering...  
  
But another part of her...the rational part, told her to run from the  
feelings she was experiencing. Told her it was impossible to want to hop  
into bed with a man merely because she felt an affinity to him. She wasn't  
like that.  
She had to be in love to want him. And she could not be in love with this  
being. She couldn't! They did not know each other.  
  
"Go...while you still can."  
  
Her head shot up to look at his face. Blood was running down his cheek.  
Dripped from his hands. He was looking away from her.  
  
At that moment, he had never seemed so alone as he did now.  
  
"Darien-"  
"GO Serena! Or do you want to know what it is like, the mating urge of  
my race? What would happen with a male of my race, who has been kept in a  
state of unrelieved sexual arousal for an extended period of time over   
their mate?" he snapped. He had not meant to be crude. Merely blunt.  
  
She flushed. "I-...I'm sorry."  
  
With that, she rushed out of the room, leaving Darien alone by himself,  
facing the window with a bowed head as lightning leapt over the night sky,  
rain falling hard over the city.  
  
His desire was eating at him...and he would die before he forced his need  
on her...and damn his eternal soul.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena ran out into the garden. Rain pouring over her. It did nothing to  
cool her overheated senses.  
She stared up at the lightning streaked sky. Blue bolts of fire blazing  
through the air. Thunder cracked over her head.  
  
It reminded her of Darien.  
  
Wild. Untamed. Fierce and unpredictable.  
  
The look on his face had nearly made her go to him. She could not bear  
to see him in pain. But he had pushed her away. Shut her out.  
  
Perhaps, just as she had been doing to him. Well...trying to do to him.  
  
What would have happened had they met on different circumstances? If they  
had met on the street one wild night? Or if their paths had never crossed  
at all? Would they have already been lovers? Or would she have detested his   
arrogance and blatant sexual appeal? Perhaps married to some other man   
other than Darien. There was no way to know...  
  
"God, what am I to do?" she spoke aloud as rain ran down her face like  
tears.  
  
*Seeereeeenaaa..* came Darien's voice in a taunting tone. *Seeereeenaa.*  
  
No, not Darien. The undead with a voice similar to Darien's. She shivered  
not because of the cold, but because of fear.  
  
He was instantly there. Wrapping her in a warm cloak. Enfolding her into  
his embrace. His head was lifted. Like a stag scenting danger.  
  
*Are you alright?* he asked mentally.  
  
Serena nodded numbly. Even after everything, he had still come to her  
protection. No thought of anger. Only the need to protect.  
  
  
*I know you are here, Dylan.*  
*Hello, Dariiiien...* taunted the voice.  
*I told you to leave my mate alone.*  
*Awww...now what fun would that be?? But you've made a blood bond. Very  
quick of you. Especially after that last encounter.*  
*You are treading dangerously, Dylan.*  
*Mm-hmm. I had the best intentions in mind, Darrie...your mate was sad.  
Now what male would I be, if I did not comfort her??* taunted Dylan.  
*You will rue the day you played this game, Dylan.*  
*Oh no, Darien...we shall see who will be the victor, this time.*  
  
Darien felt the link fade. He tried examining the mental path but found  
nothing...  
  
"He was talking to you...what did he say??" asked Serena frightened.  
"It is alright, baby. I will not let him harm you. I will hunt him and  
rid us of this undead."  
"I don't know if you can, Darien. I know you feel something for this  
undead. Something you don't feel for any other. It is almost as if....it  
is akin to...love." breathed Serena in shock.  
  
Her eyes sought his. "You feel for this undead. Why??"  
  
Darien turned his head away, averting his eyes.  
  
The silence stretched.  
  
"You fear for something..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Darien...please, tell me. What is it you fear??" pleaded Serena.  
  
When he turned back to face her, his eyes were dark and alive with pain.  
Wet and shining with tears.  
"I have bonded you to me, Serena. If something were to happen to me, you  
could very well die as well."  
"Tell me..."  
"I fear...when I have hunted and destroyed this undead,...he will take  
me with him as well." he whispered sadly. Lightning cracking overhead,  
lighting up the grim sorrowful expression on his face.  
  
Serena stood in his embrace, staring up at him in shock.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena lay numbly in bed, trying to come to terms with what Darien had  
said. He had said the oddest words and still, he had told her nothing.  
  
'He will take me with him as well...'  
  
A shiver ran down her spine. The thought of something...anything, harming  
him. It frightened her. Was this vampire so deadly? So dangerous he would  
be able to defeat Darien the same moment he was defeated.  
  
Darien loved this vampire.  
  
She knew that. The emotion had been so strong in his mind. So   
overwhelming her psychic senses could do nothing but sense them. He had  
radiated the pain he felt over this 'man' becoming undead. Evil and twisted.  
Changed for all time with the loss of the soul.  
  
Darien loved this vampire, and he feared for her because he loved her  
as well...  
  
He had said the undead had a chance of tracking her through him. Harming  
her through him.  
Why could he not tell her who this undead was?? Why???  
  
She had asked Raye, his sister.  
  
The woman had not budged. Her answer had been to ask Darien. That it was  
a secret he would tell her in due time. That it was not her place to tell  
her if Darien did not, for it obviously meant Darien did not want her to  
know.  
  
But she wanted to know, dammit!  
  
If she was his mate for life, she deserved to know all that threathened  
her, all that threathened him!! He had said they were bonded for life until  
death. So if that was the case, she wanted to have at least some say in  
this bizarre relationship.  
  
She wanted a partnership.  
  
To be able to help him. Care for him. Discuss problems with him.  
  
Love him...  
  
It hit her. Right smack in the heart, to her very soul.  
  
She was in love with a man of another species, more beast than man. A  
being with supernatural abilities and a possessive streak a mile wide.  
In love...  
  
It was such a simple word.  
  
And it brought such chaos to a person's mentality. Dear God, she should  
not have feared losing herself to the dark abyss...  
She was already lost and falling deeper down everyday.  
  
Damn the man.  
  
  
It was almost sunset when she left the house. She had eluded her guards.  
Right now, she wanted to be alone. She needed time to think.  
  
She walked aimlessly, her mind trying to comprehend the revelation of  
the night before. There were grey clouds in the sky. It looked as if it was  
going to rain.  
In the back of her mind, she touched Darien's mind. He was still asleep,  
the path to his mind empty, void...  
  
Withdrawing quickly before she woke him, she proceeded with her stroll.  
A few minutes more of walking and her feet stopped.  
Looking up, Serena realized she at the cemetary.   
  
Claire.  
  
Slowly, she made her way to Claire's headstone. Stopping in front of it,  
she bowed sadly.  
Had it almost been a month?? Or was it two??  
  
She had lost all sense of time.  
  
Her world was becoming more and more bizarre everyday.  
  
"Hey, Claire...sorry I didn't visit you sooner. I miss you, girl."  
  
"Serena?"  
  
Turning, she saw Andrew.  
  
"Andrew."  
  
The blonde man blinked in surprise before catching her up in a hug.   
  
"Lord, Serena...it's been so long!! Where have you been?? I called your  
workplace and they said you had gone on extended vacation! Lizzy's missed  
you." said Andrew warmly.  
She managed a weak smile.  
  
"I've been busy, Andrew."  
"Think you're up for a cup of coffee?" asked Andrew.  
  
Looking at her watch, Serena saw she had at least an hour more before   
sunset. Enough time...  
She needed to relax for awhile. To be in company. Human company.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Great! Let's go to Yvette's. It's new and it has a wonderful view of a  
dancing fountain."  
"Sounds nice." smiled Serena as he took hold of her hand.  
  
She flinched and looked down at their clasped hands. Tactfully, she   
inched her hand out of his and gave him a friendly smile.  
Andrew looked puzzled, but merely shrugged it off, leading her to the  
new cafe.  
  
Walking beside him, Serena barely heard Andrew as he chattered animatedly.  
Instead, she studied him.  
  
She had always known of Andrew's feelings for her.  
  
Claire had always urged her to try out a rlationship with her brother.  
But something deep and detrimental inside her had held herself away from  
intimate relationships. Now she knew why...  
  
Because of Darien.  
  
The chemistry between them. She wondered again for the thousandth time,  
why could she not have fallen in love with a normal mortal like Andrew  
who was sweet and loving?? Warm and caring??  
  
And as always, there was no answer. Only that she was in love with Darien.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the sun sank, a single beat of the heart deep underneath the earth,  
echoed in the underground chamber.  
  
Darien burst through the soil and scanned for the presence of Serena.  
She was not within the safety of his home. She had gone out...  
  
Without any bodyguards.  
  
He cursed. That woman could really try his patience at times.  
  
Tracing her, he found her enjoying a cup of coffee with a blonde man.  
Jealousy surged through his veins, his fangs exploding into his mouth.  
  
A feminine touch in his mind startled him.  
  
*He's my friend, Darien...*  
*You are outside my shields, Serena AND with another male no less.*  
*This man is my friend! Claire's brother, Darien!! I'm merely having  
coffee with him! You're sounding like a child.*  
  
"Serena, Serena!! Are you alright?" called Andrew, his hand covering hers  
in worry.  
"What? Oh yes...I'm sorry Andrew. I was just thinking about something."  
she replied quickly.  
  
She heard the growl in her mind and Andrew muttered a curse, shaking his  
hand that had once covered hers.  
"Andrew?"  
  
"It's fine, Serena. Just a sudden pain. It's okay now." smiled Andrew.  
  
*You did that on purpose, Darien. Please, don't hurt him.*  
*He's an idiot and he smiles too much.*  
*How can anyone SMILE too much??!*  
*The proof is in the idiot in front of you.*  
*You're exasperating.*  
  
Serena got up and stormed towards the fountain. Maybe the nice view would  
cool her off and maybe then she could restrain the urge to hit the damn  
vampire.  
  
Andrew followed her in worry.  
  
"Serena? What's wrong?? You've been acting strangely, avoiding questions  
on what you're doing now and where you've been." commented Andrew.  
"I'm fine." she whispered, looking down into the fountain as couples left  
the area to go on more intimate walks.  
  
Less and less people were in the park, most leaving after dinner, laughter  
and love on their faces.  
  
Andrew stared sadly at this lovely young woman. Why could she never open  
up to him?? Why did she always push him away? He had read the papers about  
her relationship with the elusive and highly respected businessman, Darien  
Alessandros. Were her problems because of the man? He frowned. If the man  
had even hurt her the slightest bit, he was going to pay Mr Alessandros a  
house call with hell to pay.  
  
Suddenly, she sat up rigidly.  
  
  
She had been looking into the fountain when a cold chill had stolen   
across her insides, gripping them until she felt nauseous.  
Icy wind blew across her face as tree branches shook, shaking dead leaves   
from their arms. She felt her heart beat rapidly.  
  
Fear...  
  
*Darien!*  
*I know, I'm coming. It is the undead.*  
  
Serena's eyes searched frantically for the undead. Dear God...Andrew!  
Andrew could not be allowed to witness this horror that had killed his  
sister. She could not be responsible for another death on her hands, for  
she knew instinctively, the undead would kill Andrew, merely because he was  
her friend.  
  
"Andrew, we have to leave."  
"Sere-?"  
"NOW, Andrew. NOW!" she cried out as she grabbed his hand and yanked him  
along as she started running. Forcing him to run to keep up with her.  
  
The ominous feeling was growing. Getting darker, blacker...spreadind like  
a choking disease out to kill.  
  
*God, Darien...please. Hurry.*  
  
  
*Hurry....*  
  
The word echoed in his mind like a plea. He was streaking through the   
night sky as fast as possible, his men behind him trying to keep up with  
his pace.  
Serena...Serena was in danger from Dylan. He had to get there in time.  
He HAD to.  
  
*She begs for the mortal's life, Darien?? Begs for you to save him? How  
odd. Is it perhaps your mate for life loves another?? Shall I kill the  
mortal for you, Darien?? Seeing as you would not be able to bear your   
mate's tears to be able to do it yourself.* came the taunting voice.  
  
*Dylan.* he hissed.  
  
*She's running with him. Holding his hand. It's so touching I could   
almost weep from the bottom of my soul..*  
*If you still HAD a soul, Dylan. Leave them alone. Your grudge has always  
been with me. Do not involve innocents.*  
*Ah...but to involve innocents would be the greatest strike to you, short  
of killing your mate.*  
  
He felt his rage burst free, his eyes turning red.  
*Hurt her, and you will die, painfully...no matter who you are. She said   
I felt love for you, Dylan...and perhaps she's right. But I know, any  
care I feel for you, will die if you even touch one strand of hair on her  
head. This is my vow as the Prince's heir.*  
  
*My, my...such temper.* laughed the voice, then it was gone, leaving   
Darien, with a foreboding sense of doom.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena and Andrew had to come to a stop when a thick fog rolled in. A  
young woman with pretty green eyes and brown hair appearing in front of  
them, shivering with fear.  
  
"I don't understand this. How can there be a fog at this time of year??  
The weatherman didn't even announce this!" exclaimed Andrew.  
  
Serena was still. The undead was here...  
  
"God, Serena! This fog is dense! I can't even see my hand in this pea  
soup!" said Andrew frustratedly.  
  
"That's because you're not meant to see in it." came a familiar voice.  
  
Serena's head turned. Her blue eyes wide.  
  
She made out the shadow of a man standing in the fog. As the fog shifted  
and swirled, she could see the man had dark hair and the familiar curve of  
his jaw.  
  
"Darien?" she whispered.  
  
A deep mocking laugh sounded, chilling her to the bone. No...not Darien.  
Fear gripped her insides.  
  
"No...you're not Darien." she breathed.  
"Serena? What are you talking about? Is the guy, Alessandros?" asked   
Andrew, trying to see through the fog.  
  
Serena started shaking her head when she noticed the other woman and   
Andrew had gone into a trance. Their eyes locked ahead were unseeing.  
  
She stared in horror as the vampire crooked a finger at the girl. She   
went, unresisting, a smile of adoration on her face.  
  
She watched in revulsion as the woman kissed him, looping her arms around  
the undead's neck. The woman's legs swinging up and clutching at the   
undead's hips.  
  
She heard Darien's smooth silky voice come from the undead as he spoke to  
his mesmerized victim.  
  
"This girl is lovely, don't you think so, Serena??"  
"You're not Darien..."  
  
The fog was masking his face except for his lips. They quirked into a  
mocking smile.  
"Am I not?"  
  
She watched as the vampire lowered his mouth, smothering the woman's in  
a kiss. She heard the woman make a whimper, her hips moving insistently  
against the vampire's.  
  
"You're NOT Darien! Leave the woman alone! You only want to hurt me!! Let  
her go!!" she cried out.  
  
"Mmmm...you're right. This one is useless, Serena. After all, he cares  
nothing for this woman." said the undead.  
  
Serena watched in horror as the undead took the woman's head in both   
hands, and before she could cry out, twisted the woman's head, breaking her  
neck with an audible snap.  
  
She shivered in horror and fear, her eyes never looking away as the woman  
fell limply to the ground with a lifeless thud.  
It began to rain, lightning crackling in the sky. Fat drops of water  
drenched her. A chill filling her body as her eyes never left the body of  
the dead woman...  
  
She had been pretty. Young and with so much life in her. She probably   
had a boyfriend. Or perhaps a husband. People who would mourn her passing.  
  
"Perhaps the man then.."  
  
She blinked and saw Andrew begin to walk jerkily like a puppet towards  
the vampire.  
  
"NO!!"  
  
A bolt of lightning struck the ground where the vampire was once standing.  
A charred area on the sidewalk tiles.  
Andrew was unconscious on the ground and Serena immediately bent to check  
his pulse. He was alive...  
  
Looking up, she saw a grim looking Darien surrounded by his men.  
  
A few feet away, the shadowy figure of the vampire stood there casually,  
hands in his pockets.  
  
"Hey there." said the undead in his eerie Darien voice.  
  
"Dylan." growled Darien.  
  
"Wondered when you were coming. How's Raye??"  
  
"Just fine, Dylan.." snarled Jayden.  
  
"Jayden, Malcolm, Neph and Zach. Geoffrey...I thought it was you who  
tailed me to this country." came the undead's voice as he acknowledged the  
other males.  
  
"You killed the female." stated Geoffrey.  
"I did."  
  
"You were sentenced to death, Dylan. You will stand and take your sentence  
now." said Geoffrey.  
  
"Six against one? I think not, Geoffrey. Besides, I never was very good   
at obeying what I was told to do." taunted Dylan. "I'll be seeing you soon,   
Serena." he purred mockingly.  
  
"Damn you!!" hissed Darien as he blurred, streaking swiftly towards Dylan.  
  
"DARIEN!!" screamed Serena.  
  
  
The vampire smirked at the hunter. "Impulsiveness just isn't you, Darien.  
Stick to the old tact. Our game is still on."  
  
The undead disappeared before the others could do anything to stop him...  
  
  
Serena rushed towards Darien.  
  
He leaned into her, his arm crushing her to him. His face buried in her  
wet hair.  
"You're injured, Darien..." said Geoffrey.  
  
Serena gasped, pushing at Darien to try and inspect his wound.  
  
"Just as he marked me, I marked him." said Darien showing the blood on  
his hand that was being washed away by the rain.  
"An undead's mark is usually septic, Darien. Allow me to heal you."  
murmured Geoffrey formally.  
"I thank you, my friend. Malcolm, see to the blood and the man and woman.  
If there is evidence of our race on the woman, no one must find her body."   
ordered Darien briskly as Serena gently helped him to a park bench,   
fretting anxiously over his injury.  
  
  
"This injury is poisoned as I suspected. I will destroy the toxins in  
your bloodstream." said Geoffrey calmly.  
  
Serena watched in fascination as Geoffrey laid his palm over the wound.  
Closing his eyes, she watched as the wound then slowly closed, leaving not  
even a pink scar to tell the tale of the injury.  
  
"You're pale, Geoffrey." whispered Serena as she looked at the man's face.  
  
"I have yet to feed."  
"Go then, I will take my mate back to the mansion."   
"You need to feed, Darien. I offer myself so that you may one again be  
at full strength to protect your lifemate." said Malcolm, thrusting his  
wrist out towards his friend.  
  
"Malcolm-"  
"I will feed. Your mate comes first."  
"Then I thank you."  
  
Serena watched as Darien took the offered wrist and gently bit into it.  
It was strange watching them. It should have been disgusting. Revolting  
and perverse even, and yet...watching them, she saw how this bonded them  
closer to each other. Forging stronger ties and strengthening their   
relationship to each other as comrades, friends and brothers.  
  
Yes, that was it. Brothers. They were like brothers. All would give their  
life for each other. They stood as one or they stood not at all. This   
intimate giving of blood, seemed so much more beautiful than any words  
human beings could say between each other as friends.  
  
When Darien was done, Malcolm was pale and Darien was at full strength.  
He gently helped Malcolm to rest on the bench.  
  
"I am in your debt, Malcolm."  
"It is what each of us would do for each other."  
  
Darien smiled slightly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She hung on tightly to him as they flew through the air.  
  
*Are you alright, baby?*  
*I'm fine...*  
*Little liar. What is wrong, love?*  
*He killed that woman because of me. Because she was there. I didn't   
even know who she was..*  
*The undead do not differentiate, baby. If it would cause you pain, they  
would do it.*  
*But why?*  
*Because of me.* came his simple answer. *I have indirectly caused you to  
be unhappy..*  
  
She pressed her face into his neck and shook her head.  
  
*No. It's his fault. Why does he hate you, Darien? Who is he?*  
*He wasn't always like this, love...*  
*Who is he?*  
*Do not ask me this, Serena...please.*  
*Why?? Why Darien..why?*  
*Because as a child, he was the closest person to me. The closest a  
male can ever hope to get to another male of my race. We are part of each   
other...*   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
To be continued...  
  
Okay, I REALLY tried to get this out by 3rd August. But I just couldn't  
figure how to write it. :p Anyways, REVIEWS!!!!!!! MORE REVIEWS!!! Or   
emails, whichever is the preference. :) I'll try to get the next chapter  
out as soon as possible. Ciao! (Remember: REVIEWS!!!) Hehehehehe... :)  
Have you figured out who Dylan is yet and what he is to Darien? I had a  
guess on who Dylan was. But I didn't tell that person the answer. Their  
relationship, will of course be revealed...in Chapter 7. Hehehehehe. :p  
5/8/02  
Edited:6/8/02 


	6. Stranger Within

Title:Dark Angel  
Author:Tapestry  
Email:Shaddow_Cat@hotmail.com  
Rating:R   
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
* denotes mind speaking  
9/8/02  
  
AN: SailorMoon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.  
The vampire's abilites are based on Christine Feehan's Dark Series.  
  
"Woman was created from the ribs of man  
Not from his head to top him  
Nor from his feet to be walked upon  
She was made from his side to be his equal  
From beneath his arms to be protected  
From very near his heart to be loved."  
--Anonymous--  
  
AN: Thank you so much to all the reviewers. *blinks again at the number*  
Never thought this story would be so popular. I've been busy with my  
trial exams, sorry. :p Anyway, I thank you again for your patience   
and support. (Yes, I read your review, CrystallineLily) On to the   
story. :)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was of a dark and ancient race on the verge of extinction,  
She was a mortal thriving on the light and beauty of the world,  
They met on a night of unspeakable horror...  
With her strange abilities, she ensnared him in a web of desire even as   
their souls called out to each other,  
Promising eternity and a passion more fulfilling than anything on earth.  
  
  
~ Chapter 6: Stranger Within ~  
  
They landed silently at the front door of the great mansion. Serena took  
her head out of the crook of Darien's neck to look up into his solemn face.  
  
"Part of you? Darien-"  
"Enough Serena, I do not wish to speak about myself anymore."  
  
Blue eyes glared at him. He was always shutting her out. Always. He was  
hiding facts from her. Why couldn't he tell her?? Did she not deserve to  
know the truth?  
  
"Yes you do, Serena. But I cannot give you the truth until I have   
destroyed him." sighed Darien wearily.  
  
She turned to enter the house and find someplace as far from him as   
possible. The man tried her patience and sanity.  
Strong arms snaked around to lock her firmly in place against him.  
  
Serena's eyes were wide and shining with unshed tears.  
  
"You're shivering..." he whispered softly. "Please, do not cry, baby...  
I cannot bear your tears."  
  
He was warm and caring. A safe haven from all the monsters and demons in  
the world. Monsters that threathened to destroy her. How could she ever  
leave him? How could she stay angry with him?? Reject him? In his arms,   
it was impossible for her to leave because he loved her. Whether he knew it  
or not, he loved her.  
  
And she loved him.  
  
A tear made its way down her cheek.  
  
They stood together that way for a few moments until the cold was too  
intense for her to bear.  
He then quickly ushered her into the warmth and safety of the mansion.  
  
  
"You need to sleep, little one. You did not rest this morning as I lay  
in the healing soil." he murmured, tucking her into bed.  
"Will you stay?"  
"Until you sleep, love. Then I must go out to join Geoffrey and the  
others. We know a new group of undead have entered the city. We have to  
seek them out and destroy them, less they wreak havoc in the city.  
"I hate being alone..." she mumbled.  
"Whenever you wake, I'll always be with you." he said softly, kissing her  
on the forehead. "Raye will be in the mansion...so you are not alone.  
Good night, love." he whispered sending her a compulsion to sleep.  
  
A sleepy Serena waved a hand at him indignantly.  
  
"I can sleep by myself. I don't need your help." she muttered, curling up  
into the covers and hugging her pillow tightly.  
  
Darien chuckled softly.  
  
"Sleep well, baby.."  
  
  
The cloud of sleep was upon her, the surroundings fogged and dark like on  
a misty moonless night. She knew she was asleep, yet why did her   
surroundings seem so real?  
In whichever direction she took, the paths were endless.  
  
All dark and ominous. Too lonely...  
  
A raptor swooped out of the mist, talons outstretched towards her. She  
screamed, ducking from the bird's attack. It disappeared. She sat on the  
ground, petrified.  
  
It was only a dream.  
  
She needed to wake up.  
  
Why couldn't she wake up??  
  
A horrendous screech filled the night air, sending a chill down her spine.  
A wail and then silence.  
  
She shut her eyes, pressing her palms tightly to her ears. Turning around,  
she saw a shadowy figure stumbling in the mist.  
She got up, wanting to run the the figure for help.  
  
But when she reached the person, blank eyes turned towards her. The man's  
throat was ripped and bloody. Dark streams of ruby liquid gushing down his  
throat, staining his shirt. His face was smeared with the sticky fluid.  
  
"Help me..." he croaked, reaching out a hand towards her.  
  
She screamed.  
  
Looking down onto her own hands, she saw blood....red and flowing down   
into pools from her palms.  
  
She backed away, staring in horror at her hands, then at the pale man  
dragging himself towards her, his throat still pumping blood from the   
wound on his neck.  
  
Her back bumped into a solid body as hard as a brick wall. Her head slowly  
turned in fear of the sight that was waiting to greet her eyes.  
  
Tall...dark...a face smeared with blood. A tongue coming out to lick at   
the red liquid.  
  
Her blue eyes widened in horror...  
  
"Darien..."  
  
Only, the man in front of her did not display Darien's usual expression   
of gentle caring or amusement. The blue eyes were hard as granite. His  
expression set in a sneer.  
  
He smiled a wicked grin, displaying his fangs. She had no doubt what had  
done damage to the dead man's throat...  
  
Her hand went to her own throat in fear.  
  
"Darien??"  
  
The blue eyes narrowed, a hand with nails like talons reached for her.  
  
She let out a scream and sat up, sweating in bed. Her breathing laboured  
and blonde strands of hair clung to her wet brow. Her fingers clutched at  
the bedspread tightly.  
  
The door burst open and Raye was in.  
  
"Serena??!!"  
  
A malicious laugh echoed in her brain. Evil and demented, it made her   
feel nauseous and violated.  
  
The sound, so much like Darien's tones chilled her to the marrow in her  
bones.  
  
*I'm always watching you....*  
  
  
Raye stared at Serena's heaving huddled form, shivering with fright on   
the bed. Her fist was clenched tight, holding balls of bedspread in her  
hands.  
  
"Serena, what's wrong?" asked Raye.  
  
Her heart was beating erratically, as if it were trying to explode from  
her chest. Blood rushed to her head, her lungs were burning, locked.  
  
The balcony doors burst open.  
  
All at once, he was there...dark and intimidating.  
  
She screamed.  
  
The dark figure reached for her. She struggled in his strong grip. A  
tender hand reached up to cup her face.  
  
"Serena...beloved, it's me."  
  
The voice. The voice from her nightmare. She squeezed her eyes shut,  
fearful of the face that she would see. The expression of chilling hatred.  
  
"Baby...baby, open your eyes, sweet." coaxed the silvery tone.  
  
Hesitantly, one blue eye opened. Then the other. She was staring into  
the face of the man she loved. There was only tenderness in his expression.  
A deep worry that lined his face. It was devoid of the icy expression in  
his eyes. The cruel sneer was not present on his lips.  
  
There was no blood on his face....  
  
With a sob, she threw herself into his arms, burying her head into the  
crook of his neck. She felt his arms envelope her, warm hands running up  
and down her back in a soothing motion.  
She felt the beat of his heart...thumping steadily in his breast. She   
felt her own heart slow to match his until they both thudded in synchronized  
rhythm.  
  
Yes, this was Darien. The man she loved. He was kind, loving, gentle and  
attentive. Inconsiderate at times, but he was the man she loved. So why had  
her mind created such a terrible picture of him in her mind?  
  
Cold, hateful, cruel, violent....evil.  
  
  
Darien frowned, his hands tightening around her. He had picked out the  
thoughts in her head. The confusion and the fear.  
He had seen the nightmare vividly in her mind. The blood...him.  
  
His eyes narrowed.  
  
He soothed her as best he could, asking his sister to make a special  
herbal tea for Serena. He had met her eyes over Serena's head and she had   
heard the message in his eyes even though he had not said a thing verbally  
or mentally.  
  
Raye had understood.  
  
He waited until she stopped sobbing. Lifting her face out of his black  
silk shirt. She looked up at him, her eyes red and swollen from crying.  
She rubbed her nose, sniffling.  
  
"I'm sorry...I had a bad dream. I didn't mean to alarm you.."  
  
She had no idea how alarmed he had been when she had awakened with fear  
pounding through her. He had very nearly lossed his raptor form and fallen   
out of the sky in shock at the myriad of emotions that had slammed into him.  
  
He had turned back without explaining to his comrades.  
  
"What was it about?" he prodded, hoping she would tell him freely, though  
he already knew.  
  
"I-It was nothing." she stammered.  
  
Before he could probe at her further, Raye returned...with the herbal tea.  
Why did sisters have the knack for bad timing??  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Closing the door to his chambers, he sighed and turned to face his sister.  
She was looking at him expectantly, already knowing what had happened.  
  
"It was him, wasn't it?" asked Raye furiously.  
  
Darien nodded. "It seems he managed to get into her dreams."  
  
"This is low, even for him!! How did he manage it??"  
"I have an inkling and yet, I did not know he was able to do this   
particular skill. Finding a person who has not exchanged blood with him.."  
  
Raye frowned. "Can that be done?"  
Darien looked at his sister and nodded. "Oh yes, I can do it. I should   
not have been surprised he is able to as well."  
"Can you stop him from invading her mind?"  
  
"Yes. But only consciously. If she falls asleep say somewhere without my  
knowledge, I would not know to put up a shield for her." sighed Darien,  
ruffling his dark hair.  
"That's why you're supposed to look in on her everytime, Darien."  
  
"Don't get too big for your skirts, brat." snorted Darien.  
"Who's a brat? You're only older by half a century." sniffed Raye   
haughtily. "You half killed yourself to get back here. How do you intend   
to take care of her if you do not take care of yourself?"  
  
"She was frightened. You know a male's first priority and instinct is his  
mate, Raye...doubtless if you were in a similar position, Jayden would have  
moved heaven and earth just to get to you." smiled Darien.  
Raye rolled her eyes.  
  
"Move heaven and earth to get to whom?" came a casual lazy voice.  
  
Raye turned to find her husband, Jayden amble in, a lazy expression on  
his face. A gleam appeared in his eyes at the sight of her.  
  
Raye snorted. "This lazy oaf? I doubt it."  
  
Strong arms locked themselves about her, pulling her securely against the  
warm body that owned them.  
"Who's lazy? Careful I don't starve you, flame." teased Jayden.  
"Like you could bear it." laughed Raye.  
  
Darien coughed. "Excuse me, lovebirds...remember me? A male in the middle  
of the mating cycle?? Be at least a bit considerate and take your   
inapropriate behaviour to an isolated area."  
  
Raye and Jayden chuckled. "We wish you good luck, brother." laughed   
Jayden as he and Raye vanished into thin air.  
  
Darien shook his head. He would need all the luck he could get...  
  
The air beside him shimmered, Geoffrey appearing in place. His face was  
grim. "You summoned, Darien?"  
"Yes. Dylan had been invading Serena's dreams."   
  
Geoffrey's eyes narrowed. "It is clear he is trying to split the two of  
you up."  
"Mmhmm...you still haven't been able to pick up his trail?"  
"No. Not with the new arrival of undead. But the recent killings reported  
are not his handiwork."  
"Damn.."  
"You will need to take stronger precautions to protect your mate, Darien.  
Why not just bind her to you?"  
  
Darien shook his head.  
  
"No...I do not want to force her. Nor do I want her coming to me under  
duress. It must be her choice. Her own free will. I would not take that  
from her. She means too much to me." sighed Darien.  
"Yet if she were one of our race, you would not hesitate."  
  
"No. I would not."  
"You love her..."  
  
"She is my mate for life. There can be no other."  
  
Geoffrey's lips twisted in a wry smile.  
  
"You are in love with her, Darien. A passion of the heart and soul that  
had nothing to do with her being your mate. Tell her, Darien. You might be  
surprised how much power these words hold. You were born into this world  
for her, as she was for you, and you have been blessed to be able to find  
the one destined for you."  
  
Darien stared at Geoffrey. His hand clapped his shoulder in brotherly  
affection.  
"You will find your mate someday, Geoffrey..."  
  
A brief smile curled his lips.  
  
"Perhaps, Darien....perhaps." whispered Geoffrey as he wandered off into  
the night's shadows.  
  
Darien stared off into the darkness...a worried look on his face.   
Geoffrey had been acting strangely lately and it only got worst with time.  
A frown crept onto his face. What has happened to you old friend??  
  
  
Geoffrey sighed as he exited the mansion into the night.  
  
How much longer could he take this?? His hands shook slightly. With a  
curse, Geoffrey clenched his hands into fists. He would stay as long as he  
was needed. He would not surrender to the demon that was consuming him  
slowly...he would not.  
  
  
Raye found her brother brooding in the library. His dark eyes staring out  
into the moonless night. She noticed the storm clouds gathering outside.  
It was clear Darien was displeased with something.  
  
"Darien?"  
  
"Raye. What is it?"  
  
"I know you still hunger. Should you not go out while we still have  
this rising?"  
"I do not want to leave Serena alone in this house."  
"She's not alone. I am here. Jayden and Geoffrey are here. Even Neph has  
returned. She would not be alone."  
"But I would not be here, and doubtless if she has anymore nightmares,  
you and the rest would not be able to help her." muttered Darien with a   
frown marring his face.  
  
Raye sighed and came to stand next to her brother.  
  
"Then it appears I will have to volunteer." she murmured, holding out her  
pale slim wrist towards Darien.  
  
Darien stared at the wrist in front of him, then turned his gaze towards  
her. He frowned.  
"What is the meaning of this, Raye?"  
  
"It means, I am offering, so that you may be at full strength." she   
replied softly.  
"Do not, little sister. I already took from Malcolm."  
"You are our leader in this land, brother. We depend on your guidance.  
Drink Darien. I offer you the strength to care for your life's mate."  
  
Darien could do nothing but sigh in consternation at his sister.  
  
  
It was nearing dawn as Serena awoke. Above her was Darien's face. There  
was such a tender look on his face that made her heart clench.  
  
"Darien..."  
  
She watched his eyes flare, turning a dark turbulent blue as wild as the  
ocean on a stormy night.  
  
"How are you feeling? No more nightmares?"  
  
"Mmm...I'm fine. But you should seek the ground. It is nearly dawn." she  
whispered worriedly.  
"Do not worry. I will seek the earth soon. I merely wanted to make sure  
you were alright."  
"I am fine, Darien. Please, go now before the sun rises."  
  
He chuckled. "What is with your anxiety, baby? I assure you, I can stand  
the early sun and I will not melt away before your very eyes." he teased.  
"Darien-!"  
  
She was cut off by his lips claiming hers. His lips were warm and pliant.  
His mouth was scorchingly hot. A shiver ran through her as his tongue  
brushed her mouth in tender exploration.  
  
He claimed, plundered and demanded...and she gave.  
  
Her arms came to twine round his neck, holding him securely to her. Yes,  
this was the man she had fallen in love with...this familiar seductive man.  
  
He was not the stranger that had invaded her dreams earlier in the night.  
  
That had not been Darien.  
  
  
She heard a growl and realized it came from the man above her. She gasped  
lightly when his hand claimed her breast, gently caressing through the  
material of her nightgown.  
  
It was him that pulled away for she doubted if she even had the strength  
or the will to stop the seduction of her senses. His breathing laboured and   
a certain light was shining in his smoldering gaze.  
  
She could only stare up at him.  
  
"It seems, baby....that I have a penchant for self inflicted torture."  
he groaned.  
"Darien..."  
  
He half groaned, half growled.  
  
"You cannot look at me that way, Serena...and I fear," he murmured,   
casting a glance at the rising sun, "I have to go now."  
  
He straightened, staring down at her.  
  
"We will finish this one day, love. I will see you this evening." he  
murmured, pressing a comforting kiss to her forehead.  
  
Serena sat up as he headed for the door. She watched as he opened it and  
stopped, turning back to look at her.  
  
"Do not at anytime, fall asleep when I am not near, Serena..." warned   
Darien. "Even though Dylan is undead, you might not even be safe from his  
nightmares in dawn's light."  
  
She nodded unable to speak as her voice was still lodged in her throat  
from his kiss.  
  
He smiled before closing the door behind him.  
  
Serena stared at the door for a few more minutes before falling back onto  
the bed in a groan. He was battering at her will with a single-minded  
determination. How could she ever stop herself from loving him?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was only a week later when the trouble came....  
  
Serena had fallen asleep one night waiting for Darien to return to the  
mansion...  
What followed, had been a horrendous nightmare.  
  
Serena wandered around the dark corridors. Why was it so dark?? There  
were no sounds. No sensations. Not even the chirping of a cricket to shatter  
the silence of the dark upside down world.  
  
"Serena...." came a singsong voice.  
  
"Who??"  
  
"I've always been watching you." taunted the voice that was the same   
eerie pitch as Darien's.  
  
"Where are you??! Why do you torment me this way??"  
  
"To get back at Darien. He was always the perfect child. Heir to the  
leadership of our people. The one that could do no wrong. He is even the  
first to find his mate..."  
  
"Dylan..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
A fog rolled in, blanketing the landscape, making it difficult for her  
to see.  
"This is a dream...this isn't real!"  
  
"Ah...but there are times, they can seem so real...can they not?"  
  
Out of the mist, a shadow appeared. Just like in her nightmare and memory.  
Why couldn't she wake up???   
*Darien!! Where are you??*  
  
"Tell me, Serena...have you ever heard the story of the scorpion and the  
fox?" asked the shadowy figure.  
  
"The scorpion and the fox?"  
  
"Once, there was a scorpion who wanted to cross the river and asked a  
passing fox to ferry him across. The fox declined, saying if he took the  
scorpion across on his back, the scorpion would sting him. The scorpion  
replied that if he were to do that, he too would die by drowning. Hearing  
that, the fox agreed, carrying the scorpion across on his back. But half  
way across the river, the scorpion stung the fox. As they sank into the  
water, the fox asked the scorpion, 'Why did you do that? Now you too will  
die.' The scorpion replied....'I cannot help it. It is my nature.'"  
  
"What are you trying to say??"  
  
"You are a human. A mortal. Darien is an immortal. You are the fox, he  
is the scorpion. He says you are his life's mate now, but your bond is  
fragile and easily broken."  
  
Serena shook her head. "No...I love him. I know he does too.."  
  
"Love can easily be made to be broken...how much do you ACTUALLY know   
about him? His parents? His friends? His past?? Darien can easily turn on   
you if he feels you will be a threat to his kind. You will find, it is  
his nature to protect his species first.." laughed the figure.  
  
"No. Darien's not like that!!"  
  
"Are you sure, Serena?? Are you so very sure?? Because, I know Darien..."  
  
Serena held her breath as Dylan moved forward out of the mist...  
  
Turbulent blue eyes filled with hate and hair as dark as a raven's wing.  
His lips curled in a sneer...  
"I am part of him..."  
  
"SERENA!!"  
  
Her eyes opened, focusing on the face in front of her...Darien.  
  
She screamed.  
  
"Serena??! Serena! It's me, Darien!! Serena, what-"  
  
She could only struggle and scream.  
  
"Darien! What-?" exclaimed Geoffrey.  
  
Batting Darien's hands away, Serena ran from the room. The nightmare  
still fresh in her mind. The hatred in those eyes were chilling. She ran  
from the house, out into the open air. She had to get away...  
  
  
Geoffrey frowned. "What happened?" he asked catching hold of Darien's  
arm. The dark haired man snarled at him, but Geoffrey did not flinch.  
"Dylan is what happened..."  
  
His eyes narrowed into slits.  
  
"Release me. I have to go after her." hissed Darien.  
  
"At least inform the others."  
  
"I have no time." snapped Darien as he dissolved into droplets of mist   
and streaked out into the night air.  
Geoffrey watched impassively as Darien disappeared into the night.  
  
  
*What do you think, Darien??* came a taunting voice.  
*Bastard, if you've hurt her. I'll kill you.* snarled Darien mentally.  
*As if you wouldn't have done that had you encountered me??*  
*I'll kill you with my own hands...*  
*Temper, temper. Your mate is so confused right now. Being mortal, she   
can't really tell who is who unless she tries to connect mentally.*  
*Dylan...I will hunt you and destroy you for what you have done.*  
*Not unless I kill your mate first.*  
  
The link was severed but Darien had nothing on his thoughts except   
reaching Serena. Geoffrey's short delay had done little to slow him down.  
Serena was in the woods ahead.  
  
  
She fell, her foot caught in a tree root. Why was she running?? What had  
propelled her out of the safety of the mansion?? Darien....why was she  
running from him? She loved him...and yet, she felt compelled to run.  
  
"Because you're under compulsion." came a voice.  
  
Turning to the sound, Serena saw Darien step out of the woods.  
  
"Darien."  
  
"It's alright, Serena. Don't worry."   
  
As he stepped toward her, every instinct she possessed was screaming at  
her to run away. To get as far as she could from this man. His gaze   
repulsed her and his gentle voice sounded oddly ingratiating to her. He  
did not draw her gaze and she could not sense his thoughts. He unnerved her.  
His presence did not make her heart race with passion and desire. She felt,  
nothing....  
  
"Serena? What is wrong?"  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HER!!" came an angry snarl.  
  
A second Darien dropped from the sky, landing in front of her, facing the  
other Darien.  
  
Two.  
  
There were two of them...  
  
Dear God...  
  
The new Darien that had dropped out of the sky was a mass of turbulent  
emotions. Anger, hatred, fear, despair, protectiveness...love. It burned  
brightly in him. He drew her attention. Made her heart beat a little quicker  
in anticipation.  
This was HER Darien.  
  
"Hello Darien."  
"Dylan..."  
"Nice to see you again." smiled Dylan, his face turning into a sneer.  
"I said I would kill you if you harmed her."  
"But I haven't even touched a single strand of hair on her head."  
"You sent her nightmares. Placed a compulsion in her to run from the  
mansion. You even killed in front of her..."  
"And you have not?"  
"I brought justice to that damned one."  
  
Dylan's lips turned up at the corners.  
  
"Bringing justice and killing...what is the difference?"  
  
"What did I ever do to earn your hatred of me, Dylan?"  
  
Blue eyes identical to his met his own. They were filled with hate and  
loathing.  
"You were born...FIRST."  
  
Dylan leapt at Darien with surprising speed and swiftness, a clawed hand  
outstretched to tear into flesh and muscle.  
Darien blinked, dodging the hand.  
  
Looking behind him, Dylan snarled.  
  
Vines shot from the ground, trying to ensnare Darien in it's grip. Darien  
shape-shifted, turning into a huge black owl, it's talons diving towards  
Dylan.  
Not to be outdone, Dylan too transformed himself into a black owl. The  
two birds fought in the air, falling to the earth to fight in the form of  
huge black wolves. They were evenly matched.  
  
Serena watched in fear as each wolf snarled and snapped at the other.  
The vines shot at one of the wolves once more. The wolf dissolved into mist,  
escaping from it's clutches.  
  
Unfortunately, the vines shifted and shot towards Serena who gasped in  
surprise. The vines wrapped around her arms and legs and yet, she felt no  
pain. Looking down at her wrists, Serena finally realized Darien was  
expending energy to protect her by shielding hersome type of force field .   
The vines had not wrapped around her, but the space surrounding her.  
  
Dylan smiled.  
  
"Can you protect her and defend yourself, Darien??"  
  
Picking up a stone, Dylan threw it with amazing force and speed towards  
Serena's chest.  
  
Before her eyes, the stone seemed to slow and stop in mid air, falling to  
the ground. The air in front of her shimmered, and Darien stood where once  
there was only thin air.  
Serena nearly cried out in horror as she noticed the lacerations on his  
body. Dylan too had injuries of his own. She tried to go to him, but foundd  
herself unable to move.  
  
*DARIEN!!*  
  
"You're pale, Darien. Perhaps you now realize my blood has poison?"  
  
He did realize. Dylan was indeed a specialist in poisons and herbs. The  
poison that was slowly spreading in his blood was causing him great pain.   
He was using energy to protect Serena as well as slow the spread of   
poison in his body. He felt slightly light-headed.  
  
Dylan attacked again.  
  
"DARIEN!!!" screamed Serena.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The dust settled, Serena sighed in relief as she saw Geoffrey in front  
of Darien.  
"Allow me to deal with Dylan, Darien. You should see to your mate."  
"Dylan is my responsibility-"  
"And your first priority is to your mate. Go."  
  
Darien sighed. Arguing with Geoffrey was like arguing with a brick wall  
at times.  
  
As he made it towards Serena, she rushed towards him. Tears were falling  
from her eyes.  
"Dear God..." she murmured, looking at the gashes on his body. She   
reached out a hand to touch his blood stained arm but was stopped but a  
strong hand. He held her wrist in a firm unbreakable grip.  
  
"It's not as bad as it looks, baby. I do not want you touching the blood.  
I am taking no chances you might be infected with the undead's poison.  
As you are mortal, you would not be able to withstand it as I can."   
explained Darien imperiously.  
  
"But-"  
  
"You will return to the mansion, Serena." ordered Darien in a hypnotic  
tone.  
The sound of his voice, so pure, sliding over her skin like water,  
mesmerized her for a few seconds before she shook off the spell he was   
casting over her.  
"No, Darien...you need help!"  
  
"I need to aid Geoffrey, love. You cannot be here as I battle with this  
monster."  
  
*Monster am I??* came the sneer in his mind.  
  
Darien turned to see Dylan elude Geoffrey and send a rock hurtling towards  
him and Serena at bullet speed.  
"Darien!!" screamed Serena. She threw herself in front of him.  
  
Fear gripped his gut as he reached out and halted the stone flying through  
the air, letting it drop harmlessly to the ground.  
  
His hands gripped her arms tightly. He glowered at her but turned to   
face the sudden man that materialized behind his left shoulder.  
  
"Zach, take her back to the mansion. Guard her with your life!" he ordered  
imperiously.  
"No!"  
"I will deal with you afterwards." snapped Darien as he pushed her from   
him into Zach's arms.  
  
Serena felt herself carried into the air. Fear gripped her throat as she  
saw Darien plunge back into the battle taking place between Geoffrey and  
Dylan.  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"It is no use, Serena. This is Darien's burden to bear. He will not   
listen, but you need not worry he would place his life in jeopardy. He has  
you to live for.." assured Zach calmly.  
"But, his wounds! How-?"  
  
"Do not worry, our species is quite hardy. We do not die that easily."  
murmured Zach.  
"But, why are the others not here??"  
"They would have made their way back, unfortunately...Darien has declared  
none may try to aid him in this."  
"How can he do that??!! How can you let him do that!!?" shrieked Serena as  
she started to struggle.  
  
"If you struggle anymore, I can promise you it will be myself and Darien  
who will be in danger. He would feel your emotions."  
  
She knew the truth in his words. Felt the love and protectiveness that he  
wrapped about her like a blanket.  
  
*Please...come back safely, Darien.* she whispered out into the night.   
  
*I know, love...*  
  
  
"Give in, Dylan." murmured Geoffrey.  
"Don't hope that the sun will rise in the west." snorted Dylan. "Why not  
join me?? I know you're close to turning already, Geoffrey."  
  
Geoffrey merely watched Dylan impassively.  
  
"Dylan. You hurt her. I swore if you hurt her, I would kill you with no  
mercy though you are part of who I am." snarled Darien.  
  
"Such a fiery temper, Darien. I never wanted your mercy, nor do I want it  
now. Though I am curious, not getting some, Darien?? Frustration??" taunted  
Dylan. "She was such a frightened little thing in her dreams. Really..."  
  
Darien saw red before his eyes as the demon within roared and consumed  
him. With a snarl of rage, Darien flew towards Dylan.  
He evaded.  
  
"Predictable."  
  
Geoffrey acted then, heading straight for Dylan.  
  
Unfortunately, Dylan evaded and delivered a blow to Geoffrey, a smug smile  
on his face at Geoffrey's shocked expression.  
  
"Geoffrey!" exclaimed Darien rushing to his side.  
  
He fell to the ground, clutching his stomach as blood poured over his  
hands, staining his clothes crimson.  
  
Darien turned to see Dylan standing in front of him, his eyes filled with  
perverse pleasure. Blood dripped from his hand.  
  
Lightning leapt across the sky as the clouds darkened and gathered. A  
rumbling was heard. Lightning hit the earth, splitting a dead tree wide as  
the heavens burst open, pouring rain down onto the silent battlefield.   
Tears from heaven.  
  
He was angry.  
  
He was furious.  
  
He was disappointed.  
  
He attacked.  
  
Darien and Dylan were locked in combat once more. A vine wrapped around  
Darien's legs, giving Dylan the opening he needed.  
  
Red seemed to glow in his eyes along with a mad grin of triumph. His  
clawed hand, straight for the jugular.  
  
Darien's eyes widened. He couldn't shift into mist with his Dylan  
locking him to solid form with his mind.  
  
*Serena...*  
  
In the mansion a mile away, Serena jumped up from the chair she was in  
and ran towards the patio doors.  
Zach caught her about the waist.  
  
"No no no nononono!!!" screamed Serena hysterically. "Let me go!!"  
*Darien!*  
  
  
It was a blurred streak in front of him. The clawed hand sliced through  
flesh and muscle. Blood spurted and poured from the wound. A deep gash at  
the neck.   
  
"Geoffrey!!" exclaimed Darien, breaking free of Dylan's power. He rushed  
to the fallen man's side. Geoffrey had staggered and crumpled to the   
ground. His face was pale, his great strength seeping from him with each  
gush of blood that exited his body.  
  
Darien swept his tongue over the wound at his neck despite the man's  
protest of the poison.  
"I am already infected. I will survive, old friend."  
  
Dylan stared dumbly at Geoffrey before snorting.  
  
"Fool." he spat with a sneer.  
  
Darien glared at Dylan. *Hear me, Geoffrey is wounded...come at once.*  
he telepathed to his unit. He knew they were close. He had forbade them to  
aid him....  
  
Dylan was his shame to bear.  
  
And now perhaps Geoffrey was going to pay the price.  
  
"Damn you, Dylan..."  
  
The undead merely lifted an eyebrow mockingly.  
  
"Am I not already damned, Darien?? You were lucky you had a scapegoat  
this time. But not the next. I know you've called Malcolm and the others to  
you, so I will now take my leave as the odds do not favour me." laughed  
Dylan as he disappeared before Darien had a chance to hold him to the earth.  
  
*You will not get away with this, Dylan. This I swear.*  
  
*And you would do well to watch your delight, for I swear the next chance  
I have, I will rip her heart out.*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Geoffrey was brought back to the mansion. He refused to sleep.  
  
"Heal Darien first." he murmured weakly.  
  
"I can heal myself. You need the attention more than I do." said Darien.  
  
"You are too weak...you are grey and I can feel your hunger. Allow   
Malcolm to heal you, and let me rest..."  
  
The group widened their eyes at his words.  
  
"NO!" Darien burst out in anger.  
  
Serena soothed Darien as he stumbled and winced.  
  
"You believe you cannot hold on anymore." whispered Serena.  
  
Geoffrey merely offered her a slight smile. "I have nothing to hold on   
for. I am not really needed as Darien has so many good friends to help him.  
He also has you now."  
  
"What about a mate?"  
"I know she exists somewhere. Yet I know not where or when. The demon   
gets stronger everyday. Perhaps she has crossed over to the next world and  
awaits me there..."  
"You do not know that for sure."  
"Perhaps not. But I am too old. Too tired of everything."  
"Too tired to protect the mate who might need you? And if you left, she  
would be condemned in this world." murmured Serena.  
  
The was silence for a moment.  
  
"You try to cajole me. But I still say Darien should be healed first.  
The poison is painful and eats away at you. Darien has been infected longer  
than I have."  
  
Serena nodded. "I totally agree."  
  
Darien turned to her in shock. "What?"  
  
"Malcolm will heal you first. Thinking about it. With yourself at full  
strength, you can aid in healing Geoffrey." whispered Serena.  
Darien frowned at her and muttered something about manipulative women   
before finally agreeing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
To be continued...  
  
Whew! I finally finished this chapter. Okay, so I revealed Dylan's identity  
a bit earlier. The next chapter will be about Dylan. (I think) Just a   
question...should I make Geoffrey die, or not?? I really can't decide.   
Review me and tell me. I have a week's holiday from school. (Thank Goodness)  
Trials are over...*and I hope I don't flunk history* So, REVIEWS!! EMAILS!!   
Whichever!! Some coments please!!  
7/9/02  
Edited:7/9/02 


	7. Dylan

Title:Dark Angel  
Author:Tapestry  
Email:Shaddow_Cat@hotmail.com  
Rating:R   
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
* denotes mind speaking  
15/9/02  
  
AN: SailorMoon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.  
The vampire's abilites are based on Christine Feehan's Dark Series.  
  
"Woman was created from the ribs of man  
Not from his head to top him  
Nor from his feet to be walked upon  
She was made from his side to be his equal  
From beneath his arms to be protected  
From very near his heart to be loved."  
--Anonymous--  
  
AN: Well, as my last day of holidays, I decided to get on with the story.  
:) There are plenty of reviewers who say Geoffrey shouldn't die and   
one or two who say either way. Anyway, I myself am still unsure as to  
kill him off or let him stay. (I never was very good at making   
decisions) Anyway, thank you for the support so far. :) So,  
Why doesn't anybody review 'Heretic'? (that's alright) I'll quit  
blabbing now and get on with it.  
  
REMINDER: This IS AN 'R' rated fic. So don't go around complaining that   
I didn't warn you.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was of a dark and ancient race on the verge of extinction,  
She was a mortal thriving on the light and beauty of the world,  
They met on a night of unspeakable horror...  
With her strange abilities, she ensnared him in a web of desire even as   
their souls called out to each other,  
Promising eternity and a passion more fulfilling than anything on earth.  
  
  
~ Chapter 7: Dylan ~  
  
He stumbled into the deep dark cave that was his lair. Blood stained his   
clothes, dripped from his wounds. He snarled in anger. In hatred. With  
loathing.  
Darien and his little unit would pay.  
  
They would pay.  
  
  
Darien and Malcolm stepped away, drained and weak from the healing they  
had done to Geoffrey. For Malcolm, healing Darien and Geoffrey had taken   
huge amounts of strength and time. It was going to be dawn soon.   
  
They had repaired Geoffrey's wounds and eliminated the undead's poison   
from his blood stream. They had then tried to feed him, but as weak as   
Geoffrey was, he had resisted mightily at being replenished when Neph had   
tried. It was clear Geoffrey did not want to be healed. They had had no   
choice but to put him into a deep sleep when he began to resist.  
  
Perhaps the sleep would help him overcome his demons. It also served to  
keep Geoffrey from damaging himself, which he would do if he used up  
whatever little strength he had left resisting them.  
  
Serena was at Darien's side immediately, shouldering his great weight.  
  
"Careful. You're just newly healed yourself. You need to feed and rest,  
Darien." she whispered. "I would offer myself." she continued quietly.  
  
His dark blue eyes jumped to her face in surprise.  
  
Their eyes locked for a moment. She felt mesmerized. She also felt loss  
when he broke their gaze. He looked away, shaking his head.  
  
"No."  
"Why??"  
"I hunger too much, baby. It is not that I would kill you, but I might  
take too much and need to replenish you." he whispered.  
  
Serena frowned. "So?? What's so terrible about that??" she asked. Inside,  
she shuddered. Drinking blood.  
  
Darien merely smiled and brushed her face tenderly with a hand.  
  
"You would become one of us..."  
  
"One-??" she frowned. "-of you??"  
  
"You would need blood to survive and you would not be able to see the sun.  
You would be like my race in every way. With all our gifts and weaknesses.  
Can you survive that way, Serena??" he asked seriously.  
  
Serena blinked at him, absorbing all he was telling her. He rarely called  
her Serena and his face was one dead seriousness.  
  
They stared at one another for a long while before Serena turned her head  
away in shame. He was right. How could she live that way?? Drinking the   
blood of others to survive. Never ever being able to stay out in the sun   
ever again. Sleeping in the earth that would feel like a live burial. How   
could she live that way??  
  
A tear slipped out from under her closed eyes.  
  
"Don't cry, love. It is enough that you offered. I will cherish those  
words." he smiled tenderly, brushing away the tears with the pad of his   
thumb. He placed a gentle kiss on her temple and smiled down at her.  
"I love you anyway. This is the way you live, so I will live it with you.  
Until you are no more and then I will follow you to wherever you lead."  
  
Serena could not help it. More tears spilled from her eyes until her face  
was awash with moisture.  
"Darien..."  
  
He claimed her mouth for a tender kiss.  
  
It was a cough that broke their display apart. The pair turned to see  
a grinning Jayden and Raye along with the rest of the group.  
  
"And you call us, indecent?" smirked Raye.  
  
Darien held Serena closer to him and merely smiled smugly at his sister  
while Serena wiped her tears, laughing.  
  
"I offer my blood, Darien." said Neph quietly, still grinning. "So you  
may be at strength to heal."  
  
Darien nodded. "Thank you, Neph. Jayden, think you're strong enough to  
move Geoffrey to safe ground?? Of course, with my pig of a sister as your  
mate, it is doubtless you can carry a light weight like Geoffrey."  
  
"I am NOT fat!!" protested Raye heatedly, crossing her arms over her   
chest indignantly. "I'm just still growing."  
  
"Growing my foot, you're getting fat. You can't even fit into your jeans  
anymore." snickered Jayden.  
  
"Actually, you're breeding." said Zach quietly, holding his wrist out to  
Malcolm so he could feed and replenish his strength.  
  
Raye faced Zach in surprise before covering her belly protectively.  
  
Serena watched the group grow silent. Their manner no longer teasing.   
Darien was staring at his sister while feeding. His eyes spoke volumes.  
She watched as he stopped, respectfully closing the small wound on Neph's   
wrist with a swipe of his tongue.  
  
"It's true, isn't it?"  
  
Jayden moved closer to Raye in a protective stance, noting the look in   
Darien's burning eyes.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Serena glanced at the hard faces of the males in the room. The light in  
their eyes told her they were fiecely protective. Now, with the addition of  
a new life, they were ready to die to defend Raye and the unborn child.  
  
"Why did you not say anything?" asked Malcolm as he himself finished  
feeding, closing the pinpricks on Zach's wrist.  
  
Raye shook her head. "I don't know. I guess, I just couldn't bear it if  
I told you all and I lost the baby. You know how hard it is for our women  
to conceive. And to actually be able to carry to term," whispered Raye   
sadly, tears slipping from her eyes. "That is even harder."  
  
Jayden hugged her comfortingly.  
  
Darien nodded. "I know."  
  
"God, I don't want anything to happen to this baby, Darien! I don't want  
to lose my baby." she sniffled.  
  
Darien rubbed his head. "We will discuss this on the next rising. It will  
be dawn soon. Jayden, please move Geoffrey to an underground chamber then  
take care of Raye."  
  
Jayden nodded. "Of course."  
  
Darien nearly stumbled when he turned to Serena. She was quickly there to  
catch him.  
  
"Careful!"  
  
"Thank you. Serena, I suggest you do not go out today. Stay inside and   
get some rest. It's been a long night."  
  
Serena snorted. "Listen to you. Still giving orders even when YOU should   
be the one resting. I will help you to where you rest, THEN I will go back   
to the chambers and sleep."  
  
Darien chuckled. "Yes, baby."  
  
  
They moved down a dark corridor silently. They said nothing, merely   
moving swiftly towards Darien's underground resting place.  
  
Serena looked up at Darien's solemn face, shadowed in the darkness. It  
was unmistakeble he thought the world of the new life in his sister's   
belly. All the males did.  
But why??   
  
With all his protectiveness and tender care to one close to him, she was  
sure Darien would make a wonderful father. Did he want to be a father??  
  
"Yes."  
  
Startled, her gaze jumped to his face. Had she said it aloud?  
  
"No, but we are bonded and I find myself, loath to release my link to you  
entirely." he admitted grudgingly. He offered her a tender smile.  
"Yes, I do want to be a father..."  
  
"But?"  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Unfortunately, my race isn't having much luck conceiving many children.  
Many of them are lost to miscarriage or if they do survive to be born,  
their struggle to live is difficult and even harder on the parents. The  
females grow despondent each time they lose a child." he murmured.  
  
Serena listened quietly, feeling sad at the words and all the loss that  
his people were clearly going through.  
  
"We do not even give birth to many females. Which is why it is so   
difficult for us males to find a mate for life. There can be none if there  
are no females born. I don't understand why our race is facing this crisis!  
We were once prosperous. Thriving. Is this a punishment for something our  
kind has done??!!" he shouted in anguish. His voice bouncing off the walls,  
echoing in the dark tunnel.  
  
She could sense his pain. It pierced at her, bringing tears to her eyes.  
His helplessness beat at her, making her want to enfold him in a comforting  
hug and never let go. The emotions that swamped her revealed the true   
extent of his fears, his doubts, his frustrations and his despair at the   
situation of his dying race.  
  
Not knowing what to do, she did the only thing she knew of. She hugged   
him, cradling his head to her breast, offering comfort.  
  
"Hush..."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How long do you think you'll have to sleep before you're completely  
healed??"  
  
"One day."  
  
Serena blinked at Darien's answer. He chuckled at the look of disbelief   
on her face. Lifting a hand to brush her cheek, he grinned.  
  
"Thank you, beloved."  
  
She watched as he sank deep into the earth. He offered a tender smile  
before closing his eyes and covering the deep hole in the soil. She could  
only watch with bated breath. How could he do this?? Night after night??  
This was too much like a burial. Being buried alive....  
  
*I am not human, baby...for me, this is normal. Now, get your pretty butt  
out of here and into bed to rest.*  
  
Serena sniffed in disgust. *Possessive chauvinistic male.*  
  
A deep chuckle echoed in her mind. *Only with you, baby. Only with you.  
Now do as I bid before I shut my body down.*  
  
She felt invisible arms pushing her towards the only entrance to the  
chamber.  
*Alright, alright! Pushy much??*  
  
Exiting the chamber, she shook her head and headed for the surface,   
towards the sleeping chamber.  
  
  
Getting into the large bed, Serena snuggled deep under the covers, her  
mind still on Darien. She felt slightly uncomfortable, as if an empty void  
yawned within her. It was just like a man to make a woman pine after them  
even though there was nothing to miss.  
  
Serena gathered the blankets about her in a huff. Darien was beginning  
to become an integral part of her life, the bond between them growing and   
tonight's revelation had only made it stronger.   
  
There was no way she could escape now. She didn't want to. All because  
she was in love with Darien Alessandros. Turning to look at the golden  
orb beginning to rise in the sky outside her window, she sighed.  
  
Love was definitely the bane of every logical minded being.  
  
With that thought in her mind, Serena James fell fast asleep, snuggled   
in the thick warm down covers of the large poster bed.  
  
  
It was sunset when next she awoke. She really was changing from a lark   
into an owl. Rubbing her eyes sleepily, she sat up in bed. A tender hand  
brushed a curl from her cheek.  
  
Her eyes shot open in surprise. Darien...  
  
He sat beside her, smiling.  
  
"Good evening."  
"Darien...are you better this evening?"  
"Yes. How did you sleep?"  
"Very well. No nightmares." her eyes shadowed. "How's Geoffrey?"  
  
The hand dropped and Darien sighed, turning to look out the window,  
he stayed silent for a moment before turning back to look her in the eye.  
  
"He still refuses blood. Malcolm thinks we should force him and I know  
I can do it. But,...it would only make Geoffrey resent us. I know."  
  
"Did it happen to you once? Did...somebody force you to live?"  
  
Blue eyes darkened, becoming as turbulent as the ocean on a rough and  
stormy night. A sudden bolt of lightning out of a cloudless sky struck,  
illuminating his features to the point of intimidating.  
"Yes."  
  
Serena sat on the bed silent. Waiting for him to elaborate. A shiver  
running down her spine at the thought of him, almost dying once. Wanting  
death. Embracing it and the peace it would bring...  
  
"I was injured badly once. The demons within me had been strong then,   
always on the verge of breaking loose. It was Dylan who pulled me back from  
the brink. Forced me to drink his blood so I would heal." he murmured, his  
eyes glazing over at the memory that appeared in his mind.  
"He wasn't always as evil as he is now. It's his demons that have twisted   
him. Made him a complete opposite of his true self."  
  
"He's your twin."  
  
Darien nodded.  
  
"Tell me. Please." She needed to know. To see through Darien's eyes and   
know the man he had once known as his twin.  
  
"Dylan was...charming. He was younger than me by five minutes. As a  
fledgling, he always had an easy smile. Ready to laugh. Easy going where  
I was dark and serious. He especially liked jokes and pranks. He played   
many on our father, which irritated father to no ends. Father also had a   
difficult time telling us apart, so father left the disciplining to our   
mother." murmured Darien with a soft chuckle, his face softening as he   
recalled happier times, beautiful memories.  
  
"He usually had a kind word for everyone and it was difficult not to like  
him. We were twins, Serena. We used to go everywhere together. Dylan loved  
to dabble in herbs. Learn the strongest poisons and how to neutralize   
them."  
  
He stopped, taking a deep breath. She felt the love he held for his  
brother. Felt the pain that burned within at the tragedy of losing such a  
good man.  
  
"But one day...Dylan began to change. He no longer smiled much. His   
laughs became less and less frequent. I knew he struggled to mantain his  
sanity. He felt emotions but the abyss within us males will grow until  
being able to feel emotions is like a curse. We will feel anger. We will  
feel hatred and all the other negative emotions that come with our ability  
to feel."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Tears slipped down his face.  
  
"One night, I still recall. It was stormy and rain and wind fell upon the  
land like the wrath of heaven. Dylan disappeared."  
  
"What do you mean-" breathed Serena. "-disappeared?"  
  
"He left. I could feel him but he wouldn't answer my calls. He said he  
had to walk alone now. He left and I could never follow as he moved over  
Europe frequently. I left Europe with my unit and came to America a decade  
later. Few months ago, I felt Dylan warring with himself. He had returned  
to our homeland. I thought, maybe he would be strong enough to fight  
himself. Maybe our family could help him through this dark time. Dylan was   
never evil as he is now."  
  
Pain radiated from him. Sorrow and regret. Tears ran freely down his  
handsome face that was timeless in its beauty. He turned away, presenting  
his large frame with muscles that rippled underneath the silk shirt he wore.  
  
Once again, Serena was reminded of how much she loved this man who was so  
strong to bear all the pain time and life had thrown at him. She knew he  
blamed himself.  
Not able to bear it anymore, she wrapped her arm around his waist,   
laying her head on his back.  
  
He stiffened.  
  
"You shouldn't blame yourself. You should not think of 'what ifs' but of  
now and how. Not of what if you'd stayed with him instead of allowing him   
him to walk alone. This Dylan now is no longer the twin you knew. You need  
to know how you can vanquish him."  
  
"Serena..."  
  
"Kiss me, Darien."  
  
He turned, looking down at her. Their gazes lasted only a fraction of a  
second before Darien claimed her mouth in a hungry kiss. A half-growl,  
half-groan emitted from his throat at the taste of her.  
  
Arms like iron bands locked about her, tasting her mouth like a ravenous  
wild animal.  
Slender arms reached up to twine about his neck, clutching at him   
frantically.  
Desire swirled around them as the flame of passion was fanned into a   
fiery blaze, burning out of control. They moved backwards, falling onto the  
bed as Serena's knees came into contact with it.  
  
Darien pressed her deeper into the soft yielding bed, his mouth beginning  
to travel down her neck, stopping to suckle gently at her wildly beating  
pulse. Blood rushed to her head, making her heady as his mouth once again  
claimed hers, suckling fiecely on her lower lip.  
She moaned as desire like liquid fire slid through her veins, her senses  
were bathed in the riot of sensual feelings it was being bombarded with.  
  
His hand reached down to brush her breast gently through the fabric of  
her nighty, his mouth doing wicked things to the tops of her breasts. His  
hand brushing over a firm pouty nipple.  
She couldn't breathe as she felt him place erotic sucking kisses down her  
neck. Her breath left her lungs with a whoosh as his hot mouth suddenly  
clamped down upon her nipple through the cloth.  
  
God, his mouth was HOT!!  
  
She could only gasp and clutch at his back, her fingers clenching and  
unclenching in the silky fabric of his shirt. She was dazed, her belly  
afire with lust.  
A hand slid down to her hip and to the end of her nighty, brushing the  
wispy cloth up to knead her thigh. A knee sneaked between her parted limbs,  
moving sinuously against her heated core.  
That action had nearly sent her arching off the bed.  
  
"Darien...Darien.."  
  
She felt as if her mind was stuck. She could only repeat his name over  
and over like a litany.  
  
She felt him look down at her face, his eyes dark with lust and passion.  
She felt the demon in him snarling, demanding its mate. Felt as his fingers  
pulled the ties at the front of her gown, swiftly parting the fabric to  
bare her upper torso to the cold night's air and the heat of his stare.  
She shivered not from the cold.  
  
She felt heat rush to her face as a blush bloomed pink all over her   
body at his hungry gaze.  
  
"God...Serena, baby...I want you so much. Please..."  
  
He bent, tracing her face with his lips. "Please, stop me before it's too  
late." he gritted out. Breathing in her scent. *Mine.*  
Serena did nothing, merely sliding her hands down his clothed back in  
avid curiousity, grasping his buttocks and giving them a teasing squeeze.  
  
"SERENA!!" he roared.  
  
She looked up at him in surprise.  
  
"If...you DON'T want to do this..I suggest you NOT do THAT and STOP me,  
NOW!!" he panted through gritted teeth, holding himself in check. His leg  
stopping its movements against her heated core.  
  
He waited.  
  
And nearly jumped when a small warm hand brushed his cheek in tenderness.  
Shining blue eyes gazed at him with such emotion he very nearly lost   
himself.  
  
"No."  
  
"Se-ree-na??" he gasped, one hand clenching a ball of sheets the other   
gripping her thigh.  
  
"No...I want you."  
  
Air rushed from his lungs as he leaned down closer to her, pressing her  
into the bed once more, lips moving over her face.  
"Serena...if you're- if you're joking about this,-"  
"I'm not. Please. I love you, Darien. Make me one with you." she   
whispered, her breath brushing his face tantalizingly.  
  
"Serena, you have to understand... If you join with me, there will be no  
going back. You will be bound to me for all time. Mine..."  
  
Serena smiled up at him.  
  
"I understand. I've already been yours, Darien. Since the first. Please,"  
murmured Serena, brushing back his dark hair tenderly, offering comfort.  
  
The demon within him howled in triumph.  
  
And Darien needed no other words.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was afloat on the sensations that he aroused in her. A touch here...  
A gentle kiss there. Fire stormed throughout them. Teeth scraped at her  
throat, over her pulse. It was lust...it was passion. It was desire...it  
was love.  
  
She wanted to heal him. Take from him, the lifetime of pain she had felt   
deep within. To make him whole once more and convince him his soul was  
not black beyond redemption. She wanted him to forgive himself and accept  
the destiny that had been laid before him. But most of all, she wanted him  
to know she loved him...  
  
A muffled shriek left her throat as she felt his hand at her most   
intimate core, pressing into her. She could only look dazely around, his   
face dark and beautiful above her, watching her.  
Her eyes slid helplessly down, watched as his hand moved beneath her  
night gown between her legs. Her hips jerked, her back arching as he   
brushed his fingers over her intimately through the cloth of her underwear.  
  
With shaking hands, she tugged him down to kiss him hard. She wanted,  
needed. The pressure within her building. She felt hot, wet and empty.  
This moment was for them. Only them...  
  
A growl left his throat, his hands grasping the material of her gown.  
She heard a rent and felt as his hands ripped the gown to shreds. Her  
body, flush against the dark silken sheets of the bed. Her hand tugged at  
his shirt.  
  
"Please, I want to see you.."  
  
He lifted his face from hers and merely smiled his devil's smile.   
Suddenly she felt the heat of his body on hers. Felt naked skin against  
her own. The breath left her lungs and could only moan as his lips once  
again fastened on a tight peak of her breast. Her hands buried themselves  
in the dark silky hair on his head.  
  
"Serena..."  
  
Vulnerable blue eyes met his own, dark with desire.  
  
"I want you. Baby, I cannot wait for you...." he groaned out. "-need you  
too much."  
  
He felt her gently touch his cheek again and could only groan, burying  
his head against her throat. His hands made short work of her underwear.  
His fingers probing her wetness, burying themselves inside her.  
She whimpered and gasped, her hips jerking in reply. Her back arched as  
she felt his fingers move.  
  
Eyes, so trusting helped him leash the demons within. This was his mate,  
the one who had brought a light brighter than the sun into his existence.  
The one he loved more than his soul. He could offer no words to express  
the emotions that were deep within his being.  
  
"You're so beautiful, I do not know what I did in my existence to   
deserve you." he choked, looking down upon her beautiful trusting face.  
She represented his life. His future, no matter how long or short it would  
be. Watched as she smiled at him. His hands left her and travelled upwards.  
  
"Serena..."  
  
He felt a profound feeling of tenderness sweep through him as her fingers  
entwined themselves with his own. His eyes were drawn to their hands, so  
tightly clasped together, it was as if they would never be apart. And from  
this moment on, they never would....  
  
She cried out at the wonderous feeling his body evoked in hers as she  
felt him suddenly slide slowly within. Her hand could only clench tighter   
within his. Could only feel the desire in him. And she gave... body, heart   
and soul. She heard words whispered within her mind, felt it bind them   
closer.  
  
*You are my mate for life. We are one. I give you my protection. I give   
you my soul, my body, my life, my love and accept your own in return. No   
one will part us. Bound together forever more. We are one for all eternity.*  
  
"I love you."  
  
Tenderness scored his eyes and suddenly, he was driving home, deep within  
her and she cried out. She explored the reaches of desire and love, unable  
to describe the feelings she felt. Dimly she heard herself crying out at  
the ecstacy and passion. Heard his own hoarse shout of desire and triumph  
as he flooded her and took away the loneliness that had once dwelled in   
the deepest part of her.  
  
She felt him place butterfly kisses and heard his hoarse words full of  
emotion, whispered into her ear.  
  
"We are one."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He rose from the earth, bursting through the ground, his skin was grey  
with hunger. His injuries were not yet fully healed. He still needed at  
least one more night of rejuvenating sleep.  
But hunger had driven him to awaken. He needed blood to heal, to grow  
stronger. Hate filled him, his entire being infested with the anger, the  
hatred and the loathing he felt at the entire world.  
  
Midnight hair fell into his beautiful unearthly ocean eyes. He snarled,  
launching himself into the air, black feathers shimmered as his body   
contorted, the bones reforming into a large black owl that sailed into the  
night, searching for prey. For a victim.  
  
He landed stealthily in a dark area of the city park. His unholy eyes  
landing on two lovers in the darkness of the park. Jealousy and hatred  
surged to the surface.   
The pair had yet to notice his arrival. Swiftly, he made his way towards  
them, invisible to the human eye. Fangs exploded into his mouth, hot saliva  
dripping from his lips. His eyes changing from their stormy blue to a   
flaming red.  
  
He jerked the man off the woman, crushing the man's windpipe slowly in the  
process. The man gasped and choked, struggling with the invisible fingers  
around his neck, trying to breathe. The woman screamed before he silenced   
her, his hand planted cruelly in her hair, stopping her from escaping.  
  
Blood. The hot flowing liquid of life that ran in their veins. He  
materialized before their eyes, his eyes blood red and fangs bared. The  
woman opened her mouth but no sound came from her lips.  
  
The man's eyes were round and wide with fear. Even so, he struggled,  
trying to break free, kicking out with his legs, his limbs flailing. The  
man made horrible gasping and gurgling sounds as his face turned a ruddy  
red from the lack of air.   
His eyes narrowed, dropping the man and lashing out with a terrifying   
blow at the man, his neck snapping backwards with an audible crack. The   
man slumped to the ground, his neck in an unnatural angle. Blood pooled   
under his head.  
The woman gasped and screamed, her hands clawing at the hand that held  
her hair in an iron grip, fearful for her life.  
  
"Humans are so fragile. One blows breaks them to bits." he murmured  
irritably. His gaze turned to the woman, she whimpered with fear.  
"Dead prey is of no use to me."  
  
His hand dragged the woman up from her position on the ground, yanking  
her head back to expose her neck. The woman stared wide eyed and fearful,  
her face pale. Her breathing became eratic as she looked up at the demon's  
face.  
  
Contorted with hatred and a twisted pleasure, the face that loomed before  
the woman like a spectre of death would have been handsome. Hauntingly  
beautiful. But the evil that was displayed clearly had ruined the face.   
Flaws were creeping in to distort its beauty.  
She could only scream when the being lowered his lips to her throat,  
the fangs sinking painfully into her flesh.  
  
He drank deeply, feeling the hot blood flow down his throat, feeling his  
cells swell with power. To heal and grow stronger. He drank greedily, felt  
the fear of the woman and reveled in it. Felt as she sank into   
unconsciousness and slowly, to death....  
  
Drinking his fill, he dropped the lifeless body of the woman onto the  
ground to join the male. He stared emotionlessly and merely licked his lips  
of the blood, an evil smile curving them.  
  
His thoughts turned to his twin. Darien.  
  
A growl left his lips as he felt the darkness slowly receding from his  
twin. The light growing and anchoring his brother forever more. Anger  
slammed into his being. Darien had completed the mating ritual....  
  
  
Ocean eyes snapped open.  
  
Darien sat up on the bed, the covers sliding to his waist. He frowned,  
slowly spreading out his senses, probing for the taint of the undead.  
Searching for Dylan. His twin.  
His frown grew when he felt nothing. Something had awoken him, sending  
his senses on alert. A rustle of cloth caught his attention.  
  
Looking beside him, he saw Serena open her eyes, a question in their  
blue depths. She was his mate. Bonded now and for always. Tenderness surged  
into his heart at the bravery his innocent mate had shown. To bond herself  
to a monster like him showed him the extent of her courage.  
A soft tiny hand brushed his cheek and he looked down in surprise. She  
merely smiled her enigmatic smile.  
  
Hunger burst through him. He hungered for her and was certain it was  
always going to be this way. Hot and demanding. He cursed softly. He was  
acting like an insatiable beast, wanting. If he was this uncontrollable  
now, what would he be like in the future when the mating heat intensified??  
He needed to gain control. She was mortal, not of his race. Not made for  
long, wild and demanding mating. What's more, she had been a virgin...  
It would be inconsiderate of him to take her a second time.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a bright flush stain her cheeks.  
Turning, he stared at her, arching an eyebrow. Surprised and charmed, he  
watched as she turned an interesting shade of beetroot. Lifting a hand to  
her chin, he tilted her face so her eyes met his. What he saw only made his  
gut clench tighter in desire. This was worse than when he had not had her.  
Now after knowing how heaven felt, his appetite for it had merely grown  
more acute. Weren't sensual appetites supposed to be satiated after a  
joining?? Why were they growing more intense?  
  
"Do you have to think so loud??" she whispered softly.  
  
Ah, she was shy!! A smile graced his face. He chuckled and felt her move  
closer to him, pressing her burning face into his chest. Her tiny hands  
clenching into fists and landing a blow on his shoulder. He chuckled again  
and wrapped his arms about her naked body.  
  
"You're mean."  
"What's wrong?"  
"You shouldn't THINK so loud. It might wake the dead!"  
"Baby, I find your shyness despite what just happened very cute and   
endearing." he teased.  
  
Her fist thumped him again. Catching it, he brought it to his mouth to  
press aa kiss against the soft inner skin of her wrist. He brushed his  
thumb over it in a caress. His eyes fascinated by the fine blue veins that  
ran within her translucent skin.  
  
"Tell me again.." he whispered in her ear.  
"Tell you?"  
"I love you.."  
  
Serena blushed. She hugged him tighter, hiding her face in the crook of  
his chest. Her heart beating with love and happiness, beating in a   
sychronized rhythm with his own. She was with Darien now, and no one would   
seperate them.  
  
"I love you."  
  
*So touching, Darien.*  
  
Darien's snapped up in alert, his preternatural senses scanning the area  
surrounding the mansion. He breathed easier when he sensed no disturbance.  
Dylan wasn't nearby. Serena looked up in alarm as his face hardened.  
  
*What do you want, Dylan?*  
*How's Geoffrey doing?*  
*WHAT do you want, Dylan?*  
*Just making conversation, Darien. Your tenderness with the mortal is so  
touching, so endearing. I'd cry if I knew how.* laughed Dylan cynically.  
*You've killed again...*  
*Mmmhmm...I do need blood to heal, you know. Don't worry, I'm just   
dropping a comment, brother dearest. I still need another night to heal.  
Oh yes, you'll need to get rid of the bodies, after all...don't want   
mortals to know of our existence, right?? So, better hurry to the east of   
city park.*  
*Damn you Dylan..*  
*I knew I could count on your clean up crew.* taunted his twin.   
*Oh right, Darien...I'm already damned.* snickered Dylan as his voice faded   
from his mind.  
  
A tear ran down his cheek as he hugged Serena tighter to him, needing the  
comfort she provided. Needing to believe she was real and he wasn't going  
to end up like his brother. His twin.  
  
"Darien..."  
  
Steeling himself, he sighed and kissed Serena's forehead in assurance  
that he was fine. He needed to find those bodies. He released her and   
got out of bed, unconscious of his nakedness. With a single thought, he  
was clothed and finally aware of his hunger for blood. He needed to feed.  
  
Serena pulled the sheet about her and headed for the dresser, slowly  
dressing herself.  
  
*I need to go, baby...*  
*I know. Go.*  
  
She felt invisible hands brush her throat, the fingers curving around  
her neck in a caress before he was gone. She sighed and hugged herself,  
looking at the gathering storm clouds in the horizon.  
  
How many more pieces of Darien's soul was Dylan going to take?? How much  
more pain was the monster willing to cause his twin?? Her heart pained at  
the thought of how much Darien was suffering because of his brother.  
  
  
Five owls circled the air over the eastern side of city park, scanning   
the ground below with their sharp vision. They spotted two bodies lying  
still on the ground and landed immediately.  
  
"The bodies have yet to be discovered." reported Malcolm. "Dylan's trail  
has vanished from this area."  
  
Hunger pierced him sharply at the smell of blood. Darien felt his   
incisors explode in his mouth.  
  
"Unfortunately, these bodies can never ever be discovered by humans."  
murmured Zach sadly as he monitored the surrounding area constantly.  
  
Darien nodded, tamping down his hunger, clamping his will of iron over  
himself. The bodies needed to be incinerated. He began gathering energy but  
a hand on his arm stopped him, making him look towards the owner of the   
hand.  
  
"You're weak Darien. You've just recovered. Let us do this duty." offered  
Jayden. "You can go feed first, you needn't worry about us."  
"Thank you, but Dylan is my burden."  
  
They stepped back as he gathered more energy, destroying the bodies with   
a single bolt of lightning, incinerating the corpses and the surrounding  
area. When all was done, he nearly collapsed under his own weight if Neph  
had not caught him.  
  
"You have to stop pushing yourself so hard, Darien.." muttered Jayden as  
he bit into his wrist and pressed it to Darien's mouth. Darien drank  
gratefully. The little blood Jayden had offered had restored a meager   
amount of his great strength.  
  
"My thanks. Let us go feed now. Then we still need to patrol."  
  
The men nodded their agreement as they inspected the site carefully one  
last time before disappearing into the night to find their own feeding  
grounds.  
  
Darien frowned and felt sadness envelope him once more. *Dylan...why'd it  
have to be you??*  
He was alone without his twin. Alone.  
  
Immediately, he felt invisible slender arms enfold him, shocking him.  
Heard the soft whisper of Serena's voice within his ear. He almost swore he  
could feel her lips on his jaw.  
  
*You are not alone anymore, Darien...We are one.*  
  
Love flooded him at her thoughtful gesture. *Yes..I'm not alone. Thank  
you, baby...and incidently, how did you do that??*  
  
Laughter filled his ears, filling his heart to the brim with happiness.  
  
*Hurry home to me...*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
To be continued...  
  
Another chapter down!! Unsure how many more to go. Not many though, promise  
you that. :) This could yet be the first story I have completed within   
less than a year!! Wow! REVIEWS pleeeeeease?? I haven't decided if Geoffrey  
should live or die, so I decided to leave him in limbo for the time being.  
Also, don't hurt me!! This is my FIRST R rated fic. Oh yeah, I didn't fail  
History!!! *yay!* :))  
18/9/02  
Edited: 18/9/02  
Second Edit: 28.9.02 


	8. Mortal Dangers

Title:Dark Angel  
Author:Tapestry  
Email:Shaddow_Cat@hotmail.com  
Rating:R   
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
* denotes mind speaking  
19/10/02  
  
AN: SailorMoon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.  
The vampire's abilites are based on Christine Feehan's Dark Series.  
  
"Woman was created from the ribs of man  
Not from his head to top him  
Nor from his feet to be walked upon  
She was made from his side to be his equal  
From beneath his arms to be protected  
From very near his heart to be loved."  
--Anonymous--  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was of a dark and ancient race on the verge of extinction,  
She was a mortal thriving on the light and beauty of the world,  
They met on a night of unspeakable horror...  
With her strange abilities, she ensnared him in a web of desire even as   
their souls called out to each other,  
Promising eternity and a passion more fulfilling than anything on earth.  
  
  
~ Chapter 8: Mortal Dangers ~  
  
As the sun began its slow descent, a heart deep beneath the earth   
stuttered and began to beat. Blood began to flow through the veins as the  
heart thudded a steady rhythm.  
  
A dark haired elegantly dressed man burst from the soil, imaculate and  
clean despite his recent time in the earth. He sent his senses to sweep the  
grounds. His unit reported themselves before taking their leave. He sensed  
his human servants moving about the house, heard the conversations. His  
mind then found the tiny figure huddled in a bed, sleeping.  
Hunger raged through him. But it was not a hunger for blood.  
  
Serena awoke to the erotic and sensual sensation of kisses and  
caresses of gentle and tender hands. A moan escaped her mouth before it was  
muffled by a hungry mouth. She felt seeking hands on her flesh beneath her  
oversized cotton T-shirt.  
Her eyes met turbluent blue eyes dark with hunger. A purr left her throat  
as she stretched and flexed her body beneath the caressing hands. Watched  
as his eyes deepened, turning them almost black.  
  
"Darien..."  
  
Her hands brushed his face tenderly, losing themselves in his thick  
black hair.  
"My love..." he grinned, brushing her lips with a butterfly kiss before  
claiming them. His large hand encircled her throat, stroking the fluttering  
pulse lovingly.  
  
The strength in his one hand could crush her throat and yet, were so   
gentle. Loving and knowing. Heat gathered at the pit of her belly. His  
hands stroking her body even as his mouth devoured hers, making her   
restless and aching.  
"Darien....please,"  
  
"Easy, baby..." he smiled that devil smile of his. Watched as he lowered  
his head, kissing down her body. Watched the fascinating way his clothes  
disappeared from his body with a single thought.  
  
He returned to her, nipping her ear the lapping a soothing caress over her  
ear with his tongue. Heard his loving words is a strange language that he  
muttered hoarsely within her ear. But she understood the last three he  
uttered before she could no longer think....  
  
"I love you..." he whispered, panting. She was lost after that, keening  
a soulful cry as her lover claimed her...  
  
  
He took her twice more before letting the both of them out of bed. Once  
slow and tender, making her want to scream, and once fast and hard, making   
the both of them scream.  
She sat curled in a big old chair by the fireplace, enjoying the warmth  
of the fire and the pleasant ache of her body. Darien had left for the  
night to feed and scour the city for clues to his brother's whereabouts.  
  
It wasn't long before she fell into a light sleep.   
  
  
A cruel face swam before her mind. She sensed his hatred, his sadistic  
and perverted nature. He was a man who enjoyed the suffering of others and  
wanted absolute control over women.  
Serena tossed restlessly. Greedy grasping fingers reached for her...  
  
She awoke with a scream.  
  
  
Darien who was on the other side of the city felt the fear that slammed  
into him. Knew the origin of it. Immediately, he searched her mind for  
the source of the fear, calming himself when he realized she had merely  
awoken from a nightmare.  
Inhaling deeply, he reached for her through their mind bond. Matching his  
breathing and beating heart to hers and to slowly calm the rapidly   
functioning organs to a slower pace.  
  
Across the city within the mansion, Serena felt her heart and breathing  
slow to a calm steady rhythm. Felt strong invisible arms envelope her as  
warmth and love flooded her being. A small tender smile touched her lips.  
If she ever lived to a hundred, she would never forget this. She would  
still always love him merely because of who he was and what he stood for.  
He was a dark angel in the night, bringing justice to those who threathened  
mortals and immortals alike. He was HER dark angel...  
  
*You make me a humble man, baby. I am no angel, but I am flattered you  
think so highly of me.*  
*And you think so low of yourself.*  
*I am none of the good things you think me, beloved. I have centuries  
worth of blood on my hands.*  
*Only of those who are twisted, rotten and evil. Give yourself more   
credit for who you are, Darien...*  
  
She felt his smile, felt fingers brush her chin lovingly.  
  
*If you desired it, baby...I would lay the world at your feet. I would be  
your dark angel.*  
  
Serena could only wonder how her little cup of happiness could contain  
all he gave her. *You already are, Darien. I love you...*  
  
Darien felt his heart turn over in response. It was times like these he  
could believe his soul wasn't dark and dangerous. Hungry for blood at all  
times.  
*You bring a light, brighter than the sun into my life...*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien was winging through the night when a surge of hatred hit him,  
almost knocking him out of the sky in surprise. He frowned and concentrated.  
It was Dylan, but the hatred was not directed at him. It was directed at  
a young human couple.  
He sensed his brother's bitterness at young lovers and his unsatisfied  
hunger for death and blood. His brother was in a blood frenzy.  
Darien wondered, if Dylan had sensed his presence yet.  
  
He landed while Dylan was about to sink his fangs into the terrified   
man's throat. The disturbance caused Dylan to lift his head and snarl in  
rage.  
  
"Hello, Darien." came the greeting in an almost sardonic manner   
bordering on contempt.  
  
Darien did a quick scan on the girl, releasing his breath in relief when  
he realized the girl was merely unconscious from fright.  
"Dylan."  
  
The man in Dylan's clutches whimpered in fear. With a wave of Darien's  
hand, the man was silenced. The human's gaze glazed over, a peaceful look  
stealing over his face. Darien had put the man into a trance.  
  
Dylan snarled and shoved the man away angrily.  
  
"You are interupting my meal, brother."  
  
"It's over, Dylan. Justice has found you. Let me send you to rest. Bring  
peace to you." murmured Darien hypnotically. He used the purity of his   
voice to manipulate, embedding a good compulsion within the words.  
  
Dylan's eyes glazed slightly before they flamed a blood red. Shaking his  
head, Dylan hissed. "You underestimate me, Darien. I'm offended. I would  
have thought you'd try a different approach. I am no fledgling to fall for  
your tricks. You disappoint me."  
  
"It doesn't matter. You're no longer my brother. He is gone from this  
earth. You are merely the monster within."  
  
"Oooh, have you been listening to your little human mate?" taunted Dylan,  
an evil grin lifting his lips.  
  
Darien frowned.  
  
Then, all hell broke loose.  
  
  
Dylan launched himself into the air straight towards Darien,   
shape-shifting in mid air into a huge black wolf. Bones cracking and muscles  
contorting to accomodate the shape. A muzzle took shape, bursting with   
snapping teeth as the animal sprang at him, aiming for the belly.  
  
Darien barely managed to step back in time from the attack. It had been   
luck that had kept his brother from laying his belly wide open. Not to be   
outdone, Darien shape-shifted as well, his form that of an identical huge   
black wolf with blue eyes.  
  
He met the next attack, head on.  
  
The wolves snapped and snarled at each other. Each animal trying to   
inflict more wounds on the other.  
Blood spurted from wounds as both fought viciously.  
  
Black clouds rolled overhead as the wind howled whipping thin branches  
and plants, sending leaves whirling and keeping any other human from the  
battle ground. The weather made sure any human about would scurry home to  
safety from the oncoming storm.  
Veins of lightning crackled above, jumping from cloud to cloud. Building  
in strength overhead.  
  
  
Serena heard the faint rumble of thunder and frowned, her eyes drawn   
to the black weather outside the mansion. Watched as the wind picked up in  
intensity and strength.  
She worried for Darien, every instinct in her being screaming that he was  
in danger. Standing by the large picture window, she peered out into the   
night. Something was terribly wrong....the storm couldn't be occuring   
naturally.  
Rubbing her head, Serena could not dismiss her fears for Darien. He was  
in trouble. She tried to call to him, merge her mind with his to warn him.  
But he was blocking her atempts. Had cut himself off from her.  
  
Her fear escalated.  
  
*Darien....where are you?? Are you safe? God, please let this be my  
imagination.*  
  
  
He heard her mind cry. Her being crying out for his touch, for reassurance  
that he was safe. Shutting out his thoughts, he did the hardest thing he  
had ever done in his life. He cut himself off from Serena.  
He would not expose her to the horror and danger of battling the undead.  
Did not want her to see the brutality of his life, nor the horrors that he  
had to face, within as well as without.  
  
*Serena...*  
  
  
Dylan snarled in fury as his claw-like hand went into a wide arc, barely  
missing Darien.  
The battle raged furiously. The weather matching the brutal display of  
the 'vampires'. Lightning slammed into the earth, blackenning the earth.  
The ground rolled beneath their feet at the anger and hatred of the men.  
Rain pelted the earth, pouring from the heavens, making the weather   
treacherous to any who dared venture out into the roiling black storm.  
  
It was then when Darien suddenly felt the first faint traces of   
uneasiness seeping into his mind from his link to Serena. Fear slammed into  
him, enabling Dylan to score a hit against him.  
  
"You were off-guard, Darien." murmured his twin. "What's wrong?" he hissed  
tauntingly.  
  
Darien crouched in a defensive position, his body aching. He felt weak,  
his lifeblood seeping from his body. But he had to get back to Serena...and  
at the same time, he couldn't leave Dylan to terrorize the populace. He   
felt as if he was being torn into two. Something was threathening Serena.  
  
The mind merge was so swift, so sudden, Darien had no time to block his  
twin's entry into his mind. Knew his undead brother would know all he was  
thinking and feeling.  
  
*What a predicament you are in, brother. Which shall you choose?? Battle  
and attempt to destroy me? Or do you return to your lifemate to protect   
her from whatever threat she is facing?*  
  
Darien snarled in warning, red flames rising within his blue eyes. The  
predator in him was growling, his every instinct to rush back to Serena's  
side. Nothing must harm her lest humanity paid the price.  
  
"You know which you will choose, Darien. Your first duty and obligation  
is to your lifemate. You know that....why care for any of these humans?  
They are expendable..." grinned Dylan slowly.  
  
*We come, Darien...return to Serena. We shall deal with this unclean one.*  
came Malcolm's voice.  
  
*I thank you, brother.*  
  
Darien moved with preternatural speed, blurring, looking as if he headed  
to attack Dylan.  
The real assault came from above, slamming Dylan to the earth while  
Darien leaped into the pouring sky, shape-shifting in mid-air. It was a   
skill not easily mastered by many, but he executed it flawlessly. He quickly  
became one with the mist overhead, streaming as quickly as possible back to  
the mansion. His senses flared out, trying to detect the danger, the source  
of Serena's uneasiness.  
  
Merging his mind with hers, he was determined to protect her. He saw  
through her eyes. The pouring rain...the cloudy night. Nothing hindered his  
sight or senses. He saw no one, but he sensed humans prowling outside the  
compound of his mansion.  
No one would threathen her...and live.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena paced the gleaming tiled floor restlessly. She felt uneasy. As if  
something was stalking her. She had not had this feeling since Claire's   
attack. Was another vampire stalking her?   
  
*Darien!*  
  
She ran a trembling hand through her blonde hair, needing to feel Darien,  
to know he was safe and that he would never leave her.  
Lightning struck overhead even as thunder rumbled above the house. Leaves  
and twigs struck the house, torn from the branches of trees by the vicious  
storm.  
  
Surely no one would venture out into this weather?  
  
The ringing sound of the doorbell startled her, drawing her attention to  
the massive oak doors.   
  
Apparently not.  
  
The doorbell sounded once more. Her heart pounded while everything within  
her being screamed for her to run. Run far away from the door. But surely  
she couldn't let anybody visiting to stand outside in the storm, right?  
  
Slowly, she opened the door a crack.  
  
Outside, she saw three wet men. They were soaked from head to toe.  
  
"Hello? Can you let us in?? Our car broke down. Do you think we could   
use the phone?" asked a man.  
  
Every fiber of her being told her to call out to Darien. These men were  
not who they seemed. Warmth and strength flooded her. She felt strong arms  
steal about her to wrap around her body.  
  
*Do not be afraid baby. What you see, so will I.*  
*These men make me feel uneasy, Darien.*  
*I am returning. Do not open the door to them!* snarled his voice within  
her mind. She sensed though he was worried about her, a good portion of   
his anger was attributed to jealousy. The males of his species probably  
were still half cavemen.  
  
She knew he was still blocking her attempts to fully merge with him. He  
was injured. And he was hiding the true extent of his wounds.  
  
*I feel your hunger and weariness, Darien.*  
*It is nothing.Do not admit them in!*  
*It's pouring Darien. They could get pneumonia.* argued Serena stubbornly.  
  
Her heart lurched when she felt Darien falter slightly in flight. He was  
weakening.   
*Oh Darien...please please, don't worry about me. Attend to your injuries  
first.* she pleaded.  
*I'm sorry baby, I can't. You are my main concern.* he whispered within   
her mind.  
  
Rebelliously, Serena flung open the large doors admitting the men within  
the dry warm interior of the mansion. They were sopping wet and dripping  
water all over the expensive oriental carpet. But that wasn't what was   
holding her attention.  
The men held revolvers in their hands and one was quickly stepping behind  
her to pull a blindfold over her eyes.  
Another man yanked both her arms painfully behind her back and cruelly  
tying a pieve of cord tight about her wrists. She gasped back a small cry  
of pain. A surge of red hot fury hit her at the sign of her distress.  
  
"Devilspawn, we're going to prove you and your companions are vampires.  
Evil endead creatures who have no right to be in this world." hissed a man  
close to her ear. She felt his warm breath on her neck and cringed.  
Before she could protest, a gag was tied over her mouth and the next   
thing she knew was a world of darkness as she slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
  
Darien felt her slide into unconciousness and his anger grew. Those  
bastards had conked her over the head. Fangs exploded into his mouth as  
red flames danced within his eyes.  
Humans...  
  
The idiotic society of human vampire hunters that had been judged as  
nonsensical by his race. A snarl left him as he faltered once again. Blood  
was still dripping from his wounds and the poison left by his brother stung  
like the fires of hell. Of all the times for those humans to strike. It  
had to be now...  
  
Some people just had the worst timing.  
  
  
Darien made it to the mansion, stumbling onto the gravel as he regained  
his humanlike form. Rain still poured heavily from the skys, drenching  
him. The humans were gone. His open front door was testimony to that fact.  
And Serena with them.  
  
Lightning struck a tree, splitting the thick wood in half as flames leaped  
burning the wood. Thunder boomed and vibrated through the air accompanied  
by the angry scream of one man.  
The beautifully paved gravel path cracked and split as the earth rolled   
beneath his feet.  
  
*Darien...*  
  
He launched himself into the air, unheeding of his wounds and his   
weakness or the calls of his family.  
  
*Darien! You are wounded. And....we have lost Dylan.*  
*Darien please!*  
  
*Serena is gone.* were his only words.  
  
Silence came through the family link. Of shock and anger.  
  
*Those human bastards took her.* snarled Darien.  
  
*Darien, you must wait for us. You are injured and weak. Allow us to aid  
you. You need blood.* pleaded Raye.  
*You should return to the mansion, sister. Do not meddle in what is not  
your concern. Serena is MY mate. I cannot survive without her.* snapped  
Darien, his anger causing him to lash out at his sister. *I can care for  
my wounds.*  
  
His mind worked easily on different levels, assessing the damage done to  
his body as he flew through the air, tracking the men who had taken Serena.  
He quickly sent himself seeking within his body, sealing off wounds to  
prevent further blood loss. Examining the undead's poison and quickly  
destroying it to stop any further damage it would cause.  
  
Hunger gnawed at his gut, but he pushed it aside for the time being. His  
mind striving constantly to Serena. He would kill all that he found related  
to the kidnap of his mate. The demon within snarled with pleasure at the  
thought. He was caught up in the haze of blood lust.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena felt a pounding in her head as a hissing compulsion forced her  
awake. The room she occupied was empty. Sensed she was in a cottage near  
the outskirts of town. Probably directly after the woods next to the   
mansion. She felt Darien's rage directed at her captors.  
  
Her blood chilled sending a cold shiver down her spine. She could sense  
the insidious whispers of the men within the building. Their fanaticism.  
The dark ugly thoughts as well as the lust and hate driven by the sadistic  
thought of causing pain to others.  
  
Her head throbbed from the whack as well as the filthy thoughts invading  
her sensitive psyche.  
  
*I am coming, my love...*  
  
Before she could reply, the door to the room was thrown open. A few men  
stepped in. Three were the men who had kidnapped her while the two were  
unknown to her.  
  
"Well, you think she's a vampire?"  
"She's been marked."  
"Pity. She's a pretty bitch. A demon's whore, but still pretty."  
  
She cringed, huddling herself in the corner of the bed, trying to make  
herself as small as possible.  
  
"You people are mad." she choked.  
  
"We know you and you bastard men are vampires. Nobody has ever seen them  
about in the day."  
  
"And that constitutes that they're vampires? You're insane!"  
  
Her cheek stung as she felt the man's hand connect with her face. She  
tasted blood and her head was pounding even harder than before.  
  
"We're trying to protect humanity from those foul dirty monsters. We know  
what they're like. Our group encountered some of them in Europe twenty   
years ago." he snarled, planting a fist cruelly in her hair, yanking the  
long strands brutally.  
"You? You're selling the human race out to those devils."  
  
Serena gasped painfully. "You're the monsters. I can see it in your eyes!  
The flecks of blood on these walls! You kill without thought. You're   
perverse and fanatics! You're the demons!" screamed Serena.  
  
"You dumb bitch, what would you know? Your demon has abandoned you and   
we're going to take pleasure in you before we kill you." snarled one of the  
men.  
  
Serena felt sick.  
  
The atmosphere of the room suddenly turned ominous. An unmistakable threat  
with the promise of death weaved through the air.  
  
*Darien...*  
  
*I'm here. These men will not touch you any longer.* he growled.  
  
Thunder boomed overhead, causing one of the younger man to jump, pointing  
his gun fearfully at the dark shadows dancing in the room as if possessed  
with a life of its own with each jagged bolt of lightning.  
  
"It's watching us!" shrieked the man frightened.   
"Stay calm, Donald! We don't need you blasting that gun off at every   
shadow that suddenly moves." snarled one of the men.  
  
She felt the cold steel barrel against her head. Heard the click of the  
hammer.  
  
"'Sides, we've got this woman. Let any 'o those demons try anything and  
it'll be her brains on the floor." sneered another.  
  
Lightning crashed and the soil beneath rumbled.  
  
"He's in the ground!" shrieked the man called Donald. The young man let  
his bullets fly, shooting hysterically at the ground.  
  
An older man caught his arm, wrenching it. "You idiot!!"  
"Watch the woman!"  
  
Suddenly, Serena heard whispers. The sound sent cold fear down her spine.  
Insidious whispers echoed in her ears, the purity of the voice drawing her  
attention even as it scared her.  
The voice whispered of violence. Of slow painful deaths. It took her a   
moment to realize it was not meant for her, but to her horror, the men.  
  
A scream caught her attention. She watched in mute fascination as the  
man who had been holding the gun on her, suddenly turned it upon himself.  
Darien was in her mind, seeing through her eyes. She felt the monster   
within, sensed the red flamed licking his blue eyes, turning them the colour  
of blood.  
  
She watched as the man tried to release his hold on the gun. He tried in  
vain. Saw the men watch their comrade in horror as his finger squeezed the  
trigger. The sound echoed like an explosion in her ears, shocking her.  
She did not register as the man fell lifeless to the floor. Blood pooling  
around his head, his unseeing eyes wide with fear.  
  
Did not pay any heed to the other men as they stared at her, bringing   
their guns up shakily to shoot her. She was far away from the blood and  
gore. Far from the incidents happening about her.  
  
  
The door burst open, shattering the wooden door. The humans turned to   
face the demon standing in the doorway.  
The man standing there would have been constituted as handsome if his  
appearence did not also feature blood red eyes and snarling fangs. His hair  
was wet and slicked to his face. His white shirt ripped and bloody. His  
features portrayed the face of a fallen angel.   
  
A demonic fallen angel from hell.  
  
Darien felt the madness within himself. The demon overjoyed, urging him  
to kill all who had tried to seize his mate. He didn't hesitate.  
  
His body shifted to that of the wolf, his muzzle snarling as he thrust  
his jaws towards one of the men, ripping through bone and organs. The man  
howled in pain before dropping to the ground to die painfully bathed in his  
own blood.  
  
Darien felt two bullets rip through his body. He paid no heed to the pain  
and the blood despite his weakened state. Turning on the rest of the men,  
he watched in satisfaction as two of them died of heart failure, their  
hearts simply stopping, ceasing to beat. The rest died as the first man  
had. Of their own hand.  
  
He felt pain and terrible hunger. A red smear appeared on his forehead  
as he reached Serena. Pain burned through him. The smell of blood about him  
did not help, adding to his biting hunger. His gaze was drawn to her face,  
a bruise marring the milky whiteness of her skin.  
  
Serena had buried herself deeply within her mind, fearful of the deaths  
around her.  
  
*Serena....Serena, come back to me. I need to hear your voice, baby.* he  
whispered weakly.  
His legs gave out, his head resting on her lap as he called to her.  
Blackness swirled before his vision. He was so tired. So damn tired and  
hungry. Some of his internal organs had been damaged earlier by Dylan's  
poison and right now, his wounds felt like hell. He had not the strength   
left to move nor speak. He slowed his heart, too weak to seal his wounds.  
  
Rest. That was what he needed. Serena was safe now. He just needed to  
rest.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena heard a voice calling to her, getting weaker until there was  
silence. She recognized that voice. Darien...  
  
Fear ripped through her at the implication of what the could silence mean.  
Was he dead? Had he left her alone? Fear and love was what brought her  
back.  
  
The first thing she saw were her captors, lying dead on the ground, blood  
pooled on the floor like a small pond. Her first instinct was to vomit. To  
run screaming far from this place of death and madness.  
  
But it was the slight weight on her lap that caught her attention. Had  
her eyes looking down. Wet midnight hair met her gaze. Darien. Her fear  
subsided but rose again at his condition.  
  
His face was grey and his clothes bloody. His breathing and pulse were  
there, barely. Her fear escalated as she touched his face. It was cold and  
clammy. Devoid of its usual warmth.  
  
"Oh God! Darien," choked Serena as she slid to the ground beside him. He  
did not respond to her vocal or mental calls. Felt his presence when he  
tried to answer, but he was just too drained.  
  
"Darien! Dear God...." *Please, what do I do?*  
  
A chuckle ran through her mind and with it, a fearful chill shot through  
her soul. It was Darien's twin. His undead killer twin. Dylan.  
  
*My, my, is Darien dying? Pity. I expected more from the heir to the   
throne.* came the sing song voice much like Darien's.  
  
Serena wished Malcolm and the others would hurry, as she cradled Darien's  
head.  
  
*Tut tut. Darien's unit won't get there in time, sadly. I was so looking  
forward to our little game too.*  
  
*If you're going to mock us, why don't you come here and kill us now!?*  
she spat bitterly.  
  
There was a disgusted snort. *I would if I could. Unfortunately, I like  
Darien, did not escape unscathed from our little battle. 'Course, Darien's  
in a much more worse shape than I am right now. Anyway, it's a pity, but  
I wish you a good life.* laughed the voice before it faded to nothing.  
  
She shivered.  
  
Darien could not die...she wouldn't allow it. No matter the cost, he had  
to survive.  
  
Her eyes roamed the room, landing on a knife by the table in the corner.  
With growing determination, she rose and made her way to the table, grasping  
the blade. She moved back quickly towards Darien.  
  
She knelt by him, stroking his hair. His breathing was laboured now.   
She watched as more blood slowly seeped from his body. His face grey and  
sunken over his cheeks. No matter the cost.  
  
He would live.  
  
Without hesitation, she slashed her wrist, biting back a cry of pain as  
her blood began to flow. She pressed her wrist to his mouth, willing him  
to drink. Her other hand stroked his throat. Watched as a hand instinctively  
came up to clamp her wrist to his mouth. Watched as he drank.  
  
A slight wave of dizziness hit her.  
  
Leaning into him, she closed her eyes with a sigh, her wrist still   
gushing blood, feeding Darien's starving body. Happy memories flitted   
through her mind. Though their time had been short, she knew she loved him  
and had no regrets doing this.   
She cared not she would die from this act. At least her beloved Darien  
would be alive..... That was all that mattered to her.  
  
*I love you, Darien. Forever....*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Something had jolted him awake. Some part of him screaming to return to  
consciousness, telling him it would be too late if he did not awaken now.  
  
A slender wrist fell from his hand and his eyes snapped open. Fear pounded  
through him as he saw the still bleeding wrist.  
Quickly, he lapped his tongue over the angry gash, sealing it. His mind  
cried out even as his heart stopped.  
  
Serena.   
  
"Serena! God, baby...what have you done?"  
  
Her face was ashen, her heart and lungs struggling to work. She was   
dying. His distress caused blood to pour from his wounds. He bit his wrist,  
forcing it over her mouth. His blood would keep her alive until he was able  
to provide for her.  
  
He then turned his attention to his wounds. Serena's gift would be in  
vain if he allowed the blood to pump out of his body onto the floor.  
Assessing the damage, he quickly repaired the damage minimally and stood up.  
The repairs to his body would be enough to last him until he saved Serena.  
He needed to feed. Fast.  
  
Before he could leave, his unit materialized before him.  
  
"Darien."  
  
They had felt his fear, his distress. His lonely cry echoing in their  
minds.  
They spared a short glance to the pale woman lying on the bed before  
taking in their leader's bedraggled appearence.  
  
"I offer, Darien, so you and your mate can heal and survive." said Malcolm  
softly, extending his wrist to Darien.  
  
Stormy blue eyes met ice coloured ones.  
  
Darien needed no further invitations as he took hold of the proffered  
wrist and sank his fangs deep, drinking the liquid he so needed to heal and  
save his mate.   
  
Blood flowed through his veins, swelling shrunken and starving cells.  
Malcolm made no move to stop his ravenous feeding. No sign that the loss of  
blood affected him. He merely stood calmly. Accepting of his bestial state.  
Darien quickly swept his tongue over the pinpicks, closing the wound.  
Immediately turning towards Serena, his attention solely on her, anchoring  
her to him. Not giving her a chance to slip away from him.  
  
He cradled the small blonde closely to him, slashing a line over his  
chest, forcing her head to the wound.  
  
*Drink, love. Please...For me. For our lives.* he whispered, embedding  
compulsion within his words. He knew not what would happen to her with this   
exchange of blood. But he knew if he did not do this, life would cease.   
For her, for him. For the both of them.  
  
And what Serena had done this night, would be for naught.  
  
*I love you, baby. Wherever we go, we go together. We will always be   
together. You'll never be alone, never again. We live or we die together.*  
  
He stopped her feeding when he assured himself she had enough to survive.  
Lifting her into his arms, he surveyed the cottage. This place held the  
screams of death and pain. Madness was embedded into the walls.   
Dispassionately, he glanced down at the bodies and looked up, meeting the  
eyes of his unit. This place would be destroyed.  
  
No trace of the men or what had happened here would remain.  
  
"We will take care of this, Darien. You should return with Jayden to the  
mansion. You need to feed and then go to ground." advised Zach.  
  
Darien met the green eyes of his friend cooly.  
  
"I cannot. Serena has yet to go through the conversion. She will need me."  
  
Zach nodded. "Return then. We will follow shortly."  
  
Darien nodded, needing no further urgings. He launched himself into the  
sky, taking with him, his precious burden. His mind flew back to the night  
he had carried her in his arms just like this. But in vastly different  
circumstances.  
  
The memory disappeared with the wind as he focused his attention on   
getting home. Nothing mattered now except Serena.  
She had to survive.  
  
Because if she didn't....  
  
Neither would he.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
To be continued...  
  
*Blink* *Blink*. I actually finished this chapter? Really?? Amazing!! Okay,  
it's shorter than my last chapter but I didn't think I'd actually get it   
done with my exams and all. This chapter will be my last. Until December   
that is. Final exams are here and this will determine if I can make it. :p   
Wish me luck people!! I really do want to get good grades! Thanks for all   
your patience and support in this story.   
  
8/11/02  
Edited: 9/11/02 


	9. Conversion

Title: Dark Angel  
Author:Tapestry  
Email: Shaddow_Cat@hotmail.com  
Rating:R   
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
* denotes mind speaking  
14/11/02  
  
AN: SailorMoon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.  
The vampire's abilites are based on Christine Feehan's Dark Series.  
  
"Woman was created from the ribs of man  
Not from his head to top him  
Nor from his feet to be walked upon  
She was made from his side to be his equal  
From beneath his arms to be protected  
From very near his heart to be loved."  
--Anonymous--  
  
AN: Much thanks to the reviewers :) for your comments on Chapter 8.  
CrystallineLily, I purposely wrote that last bit at the bottom for   
dramatism. :P Judging by your review, it worked....hehehehehehe.  
Anyway, I won't bother you as most people don't read AN's anyway.  
And by now, since it will be December, my exams are now over! Of  
course, comes the hard part of waiting for the results. :p  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was of a dark and ancient race on the verge of extinction,  
She was a mortal thriving on the light and beauty of the world,  
They met on a night of unspeakable horror...  
With her strange abilities, she ensnared him in a web of desire even as   
their souls called out to each other,  
Promising eternity and a passion more fulfilling than anything on earth.  
  
  
~ Chapter 9: Conversion ~  
  
Rain was falling.  
  
Thunder boomed and echoed, vibrating the very earth as the wind howled  
and lightning raced through the sky like jagged whips, illuminating a lone  
figure hurtling through the night sky, carrying with him, a very precious  
burden.  
  
The lone individual that kept the darkness at bay.  
  
His life.  
  
His light.  
  
His love.  
  
His Serena...  
  
His heart was pounding, threathening to burst from his chest. She felt so  
light in his arms. Limp and unresponding. Cold.  
He bent his head over her golden one in an effort to protect her from the  
falling drops of water, uncaring it was a futile effort. Both were soaked   
to their skins, their clothes plastered to their bodies. He would never   
forget tonight....  
  
Not even a hundred years from now.  
  
He would never forget the horror, the sacrifice she had done. For him.  
Would never forget holding her pale limp body in his arms. The air of  
fragility and vulnerablity that had encompassed her dying being. He felt  
as if he was an extra hundred years old at the moment.  
  
He wouldn't be surprised if he found white and grey in his raven black   
hair, though God above knew he had never known any of his race with greying  
and white hair due to old age.  
  
*We are nearly home, baby...* he whispered tenderly in his mind. He held  
her locked to him, mind and body. Not allowing her to slip away in fear  
from him.  
  
He landed on the slippery balcony, his foot sliding to the floor, falling  
to one knee. He grimaced, struggling back up, trying not to jostle his  
precious burden. The balcony doors burst open, banging the wall, not caring  
as most of the glass panes cracked, some shattering and falling to the   
ground.  
  
Stepping into the room, he laid Serena gently on the bed as if she were  
made of glass and needed gentle tender handling. Her skin was pale and wet.   
Laying a hand over her brow, he cursed. Her forehead was hot as hellfires!  
Tearing at her wet garments, he automatically fashioned a thick fluffy   
towel, rubbing her down.  
While he could naturally regulate his body temperature, Serena was still   
human and could not do the same. He worried for her.  
  
She was still unconscious and the conversion, he was certain, would take  
place soon. He brushed a damp strand away from her face.  
  
*Serena...baby, baby...please, awaken. I need you.*  
  
Her eyelashes flickered. Slowly, he saw blue eyes that were dazed and  
confused. The fever...  
  
"Serena."  
"Darien?" came her soft whisper.  
"I'm here, love."  
  
Laying a hand over her head, he attempted to soothe her, bring down her  
fever, but she grasped at his hand, clutching at it like a lifeline.  
"You're alive..."  
  
"Yes, love. I am." he murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Her  
colour alarmed him. No longer a pale grey white but burned a ruddy scarlet   
colour. Beads of sweat gathering on her forehead. He felt the first ripple   
of unease rip through him.  
  
"Darien!"  
  
His eyes locked with her own, desperate, confused and scared. She looked  
so vulnerable, so frightened. Her grip was harder now and he then knew that   
the conversion was taking place.  
  
"It hurts, Darien...why does it hurt?" she whimpered, clutching his   
hand and squeezing her eyes shut. Tears slipped out beneath her lashes.  
She felt as if she were burning one moment and freezing the next. Pain hit  
her body, felt as if someone had ripped out her internal organs.  
  
She heard someone screaming and realized it was her own voice. She   
screamed loud, a shrill cry of pain that lasted as long as each wave of  
pain.  
  
Darien watched in fear as her body shook. He was in her mind, trying to  
soothe her, take away as much of the suffering that was possible. He cradled  
her body within the crook of his arms, laying a hand on her belly. Held  
her tightly as her back arched, contorted only to slam back down against  
him.  
Sweat and blood beaded on her head just as he knew there was the same on  
his own. Serena huddled against him, trying to muffle her cries against his  
chest.  
  
A blood red tear slipped from his eyes at the pain she was going through.  
All because she had chosen to save him. She was suffering because of his  
carelessness. He held her close as she tried to crawl from him, watched as   
she vomited over the side of the bed, her body rejecting the last vestige   
of its human origins, the toxins and fluids.  
  
He lay her down on the bed, the rain still beating down outside the house.  
She opened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
Darien winced. Her eyes were glassy pools of pain, shining with unshed   
tears. His thumbpad brushed the moisture away from the corner of her eyes.  
He knew this was only a brief moment of relief.  
  
"Darien....?"  
"What is it, love?"  
"It's starting again." whimpered Serena, shutting her eyes as the pain  
came once more, shooting up her spine, invading her limbs from her belly.  
  
It felt to her as if every last cell in her body was rejecting her. She  
thrashed on the bed and cried out. Every part of her burned. It felt like   
fire ants crawling over her skin, under it.  
  
Darien held tightly to her wrists, stopping her from injuring herself,  
stopping her from trying to claw her skin away. His heart ached at her  
efforts.  
  
Shutting his eyes and hugging her, he swiftly took control of her mind  
and commanded her to sleep. She welcomed the swift blackness that took her  
from the pain. The last thing she remembered before giving herself over to  
the swirling void, was Darien bending over her, whispering in her ear.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien dared to breathe a sigh of relief as the final stages of   
conversion ended. He felt a faint prickle of unease, a warning. Glancing  
over his shoulder, he knew the sun would rise soon.  
With a wave of his hand, the balcony doors slammed shut, the tinkle of  
glass echoing as broken pieces fell to the floor. The thick balcony drapes  
closed out the light.  
  
Wearily, he cleaned up the mess that had been made and glanced back to  
the pale woman that lay like dead above the covers. He needed to rest, but   
was reluctant to leave Serena. He did not want her awakening tonight to   
find herself beneath the ground. He would not subject her to it.  
  
Standing over her, he pulled the covers over her naked body. Her blonde  
curls spread about her, her face angelic. He spied the bruise by her mouth  
and brushed over it tenderly with his thumbpad. His blood boiled. Those  
men had hit her. If they were not already dead, he would have once again  
delighted in killing them, tearing them piece by piece.  
  
"I love you, Serena..." whispered Darien as he brushed a kiss over her  
forehead, her eyelids and her mouth. He needed the healing earth...he   
needed to be at full strength to help Serena face the challenges ahead.  
He pulled the thick bed curtains shut. He would take no chance that the  
wind would disturb the balcony drapes.  
  
Lastly he placed the strongest safeguards he knew to protect Serena. No  
one would disturb her and live.  
  
  
Descending to the chamber beneath the earth, Darien examined his injuries  
once more before opening the soil and gently floating in. He worried about  
the problems that would come with the next rising. Worried about Serena.  
  
She was sure to reject his way of life, unable to stomach the idea of   
drinking blood. They had already established that fact earlier in their  
relationship. So what could be done now? She was already like him. One of  
his race. Able to tolerate the light but barely. Her human mind would no  
doubt protest.  
  
These troubles assailed his mind until he closed the earth about him and  
shut down his body, sending himself into the resting sleep of his people.  
The rising would bring with it, terrible complications and pain, but one  
problem stuck out brightly within his thoughts.  
  
Had Serena made it through the conversion? It was his last thought before  
the resting sleep claimed him.  
  
  
It was hours later when the first sound of life once again echoed in the  
deep chamber. Soil spewed from the earth like a geyser. Darien hovered over   
the air scanning his surroundings for any disturbance.  
  
Rain was still beating a rhythmic tattoo on the roof. His human servants  
went about their duties unconcerned. His unit was already awake and   
beginning to roam about the mansion.  
Malcolm reported back Geoffrey was better, that he was accepting blood,  
but felt it was still a risk to allow Geoffrey to wander lest he try to  
destroy himself.  
  
Darien agreed and broke away from the link, his restless mind searching,  
always coming back to center on the tiny being in his room. Worry ate at  
him. What if something had gone wrong? Was she insane now? His heart   
clenched unable to bear the thought.   
  
He streaked through the house with his speed, puzzling a few maids at the  
sudden gust of wind that had swept by them. Stopping outside the door, he  
stayed his hand at the door. Pushing it open slowly, he stepped into the  
chamber, shutting the door behind him.  
The room was dark, but he saw everything as clear as if it were day. The  
window drapes were still in place, as were the bed curtains. His senses   
picked up no movement within the room.  
  
Serena still lay on the bed as if dead.  
  
Brushing the curtains open, he sat down on the bed. He stared at her face,  
afraid to awaken her in case she had become a deranged vampiress. A part of  
him wanted to keep her this way, so he would not have to know the answer.  
Would not have to know if something had gone awry and he had to destroy  
her. He would not survive that. The selfish side of him whispered that at  
least she would be by his side.  
  
His large hand cupped her face, feathering over her smooth alabaster skin.  
His eyes moved over her face lovingly until they narrowed at the faint  
bruise marring the skin beside her lower lip.  
  
His thumb feathered over it. Rememberance of the night before scored his   
mind. Anger lanced through him.  
  
In the end, he awoke her for the simple reason that he wanted to see her  
eyes. Wanted to see the life in them. Needed to know she was alive.  
He leaned close to her, felt a puff of breath on his face and smiled. He  
waited for her to open her eyes, his hand still brushing her face while his  
free hand clutched one of her hands to his chest.  
  
"Baby, baby..."  
  
Her ridiculously long eyelashes fluttered, lifting to reveal crystal blue  
eyes. His breath caught as she stared up at him and suddenly revealed a  
dazzling smile.  
  
"Darien...you're alive." she whispered. Her hand lifted to brush his face  
for confirmation. "You're real..."  
  
Darien felt tears at his eyes.  
  
Staring at her, he felt them run down his face. She brushed it away with  
her fingers. Her eyes puzzled and questioning. His lips trembled, as she  
stared up lovingly at him.  
He gave a jagged cry of joy, burying his head within the crook of her neck,  
his arm gathering her body to him, hugging her within his protective   
embrace.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena awoke to the night, knowing she was not human anymore. She could  
hear all that went about in the house. Hear the butler and the housekeeper  
argue. A maid's amourous doings somewhere close. Her sense of smell was   
stronger. She could smell Darien sitting beside her.  
  
The moment she had opened her eyes, she knew all her senses had been   
enhanced. She could see Darien clearly as if it were day. Her fear had then  
been swept away with the look in Darien's eyes. The worry. The fear. The  
leap of joy. She had not been able to help but smile. He was alive. That  
was all that mattered. She loved him.  
  
She would not be the cause of his pain. She had brushed his tears away,  
puzzled with them. He buried his head in the crook of her neck, hugging her  
to him. One of her hands were clutched within his, so she only had her one  
hand to stroke the dark locks of his head.  
  
She watched his face as he lifted it from her neck. He stared straight  
at her, his eyes hard with intent.  
  
"You will NEVER do that again, baby." whispered Darien as he claimed her  
lips in a kiss. His mouth hungry and needy, exploring her own. Her blood  
boiled within her veins.  
  
When they broke the kiss, she stared dazed at him. "Do what?"  
  
"Do what?! Do WHAT??! You will never place your life in that sort of   
danger again. I cannot survive it." growled Darien imperiously, his breath  
warm against her lips.  
  
Serena wriggled, glaring at his face.  
  
"You can't just order that, Darien! You were dying! I did what I did   
because I didn't want you to die!" hissed Serena.  
  
"Still, it is better you live, than I lose you."  
"What do you think about me?? I want you to live too!"  
  
Darien stared at her.  
  
"I would rather you were alive too! I don't want you to die! I couldn't  
bear it, especially when I would know I could have saved your life." cried  
Serena, tears falling from her eyes. "It's just like you to look a gift   
horse in the mouth! You and your stupid male chauvinistic backward ways!  
Well, I won't have it, Darien! You're just as import-"   
  
Darien cut her off with a breath stealing kiss.  
  
Her cheeks flushed. "That's another bad habit of cutting me-"  
  
He kissed her again, effectively silencing her tirade.  
  
"Darien! Stop-"  
  
His lips fell on hers before she could finish the sentence again.  
  
"Darien!"  
"Hmm?"  
"Will you stop it!?"  
"Only if you stop badgering on and on." grinned Darien. "And who is   
chauvinistic and backward?" exclaimed Darien feigning outrage.  
  
"You. Prince Barbarian."  
  
Darien tickled her. "I'm Darien, heir to the leadership of my people and   
your mate for life."  
  
"Prince Egghead."  
  
Darien mock growled and tickled her until she was gasping. Retaliating  
with a deep hot kiss that left the both of them breathless.  
  
They stared at each other in silence, their breathing heavy.  
  
"You're still recuperating." murmured Darien.  
"I'm fine." whispered Serena as she looped both arms about his neck.  
"Serena...."  
"You talk too much."  
  
He was pulled downwards and instantly, forgot about his excuses. God, he  
wanted her as never before! Needed to prove to himself she was alright. That  
she would be with him forever.  
His mouth played at her breasts as his hand went south, brushing the   
curls between her legs. Serena whimpered.  
"Darien..."  
"I love you."  
  
He was gentle, not wanting to hurt her. His tongue stroked a warm caress  
over the bruise near her mouth. His saliva carrying a healing agent, soothed  
the hurt.  
His hands clasped with both of hers, tears falling from his eyes as he  
stared down at her.   
  
She was beauty in his world. She was the only one who could bring the  
gentleness within him, out. And he feared she would hate him because of   
what she had become.  
  
His lips claimed hers as he loved her, moving his hips at a frantic pace,  
wanting to escape reality just a little while longer. Before he had to   
feed her and see the revulsion in her eyes.  
  
Serena gasped, his mouth hot and demanding. She sensed his thoughts. Knew  
the guilt that was eating at him. She felt sad to know that he thought she  
would ever hate him. She could never hate him. She had chosen this path   
with full knowledge of what she would become.  
  
She loved him.  
  
"Darien..."  
A growl answered her.  
  
Unintimidated, she forged on even as she felt her breath catch and her  
pleasure rise and peak. Her mind went blank for a moment before she   
recalled the point she needed to make.  
  
"Your fear is unwarranted. I could naver hate you, or turn from   
you in revulsion. I am your mate for life. I love you. More than anything   
in this world. You mean everything and I hope you will be here to guide me   
through this time in my life." whispered Serena, kissing his jaw lightly.  
  
Surprised, she felt moisture fall on her cheeks.  
  
"God Serena, how had I ever existed without you? I love you, baby..."  
"I love you too. Now, no more talking please."  
  
A gruff chuckle answered her as he kissed her, his hands tightening on  
hers. She lost thought then as his loving picked up pace again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was later when he returned from feeding. He had left her sleeping on  
the bed, sated and content. He had felt insatiable. In fact, he still  
wanted her. But first thing was first, he would feed her.  
  
"Serena..."  
  
She snuggled deeper into the bed.  
  
"Baby, you have to feed to keep your strength up." he chuckled, nuzzling  
her bare shoulder.  
Her hand came up to swat him away, burying her head into the pillows like  
some woodland creature bent on hibernating.  
  
He chuckled. "Serena," he purred. He saw a blue eye open and shut back  
again. A humph came up muffled from the pillows.  
"C'mon lazybones. I swear, you're the laziest woman I've ever met."  
  
Her eyes opened again, glaring at him. "And just how many have you met?"  
  
Darien grinned and inclined his head. "Oh, a few here, a few there over  
the centuries. But you're definitely the laziest." he teased jokingly.  
  
She caught the laughing tone in his voice and smirked up at him.  
"Only after sex."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"You must feed, baby." he said afterwards, sobering. Watched as her nose  
scrunched up. "Come on, lazy." he swighed, dragging her languid body up.  
  
"But Darien, I can't drink blood." whispered Serena.  
"Serena..."  
"I just can't."  
"I could help you, Serena. Put you in a trance."  
  
Serena shook her head. "Then you would have to do that everytime. That   
would probably be damned inconvenient at times."  
  
Darien frowned.  
  
She watched as a gleam entered his eyes and she backed away on the bed,  
warily. Watching his expression reminded her of the old black and white  
movies that were sometimes aired on television. The way mad scientists   
looked.  
  
"We could try it another way."  
"What way? And why are you smiling like that? It's creeping me -OUT!"  
shrieked Serena as she suddenly felt hands all over her body. Knew Darien  
was projecting the thought in her mind.  
  
He gathered her to him. Felt him kiss her shoulder.  
"Wasn't this a feeding session?"  
"Mmhmm..."  
  
  
Serena lay dazed on the bed, staring at the canopy. She had no idea where  
Darien had gotten off to, and she didn't want to know. Not until she  
recovered. Oh, he had fed her alright. Fed her when she'd been distracted  
by hot wild lustful love making.  
  
Gods, she never knew feeding could be so erotic and arousing.  
  
  
Darien wandered downstairs, a smug smile on his face. He bumped into  
his sister. Her puzzled eyes eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"You're in a good mood."  
"Mm-hmmm." He seemed to be doing that a lot this rising.  
"How is Serena?"  
"She's resting." smiled Darien. "Have the others gone out already?"  
"Jayden is still here. Malcolm is checking on Geoffrey again, so yes, the   
others are out." said Raye ticking her fingers.  
  
"Thank you. I will go out to patrol now." nodded Darien.  
  
Standing outside and looking up at the sky, he inhaled. The night was   
damp, houses and trees dripping wet from the recent storm. He smiled.   
Serena was fine and was slowly coming to accept what she had become. At   
the moment, all was right in the world except for the dark cloud in the   
horizon. Dylan.  
  
*Darien?*  
A grin creeped onto his face. *Yes, baby?* he purred.  
*Stop being so smug! I just wanted to tell you I'm very unhappy with you.  
You tricked me!*  
  
Serena sensed his chest swell with pride, which was so goddamn irritating.  
She had sat up from the bed, feeling limp and sated, every part of her   
anatomy tingling embarrassingly, plus, she had not been the least bit  
hungry. Another way to feed her my foot. He had merely distracted her.  
  
*Tricked you in what way, love?*  
*Distraction is not considered another way of feeding. I thought you   
meant intravenously.*  
*Whatever works.*  
*Stop that!*  
*Stop what?*  
*That! Being so smug, like an intentful panther twitching its tail in  
victorious satisfaction.*  
*You must admit, I deserve the 'tail-twitching', love.*  
*Oh, go away!*  
*You started the conversation.*  
*Yes, and I'm ending it.*  
  
Laughter echoed in her mind and faded as Serena felt lips travelling down  
her cheek to her throat, a nip of teeth and it was gone. She shivered and  
with a groan, sank down onto the bed, pulling the covers over her head.  
  
Darien chuckled. Leaping up into the air and changing shape in mid-air,  
he flew upwards into the night in the form of a bird of prey.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He sank his fangs into the vulnerable throat of the blonde, blue-eyed   
woman. His hatred festered. The woman struggled in his arms, trying to push  
him away even as she felt her life drain from her body. Her mouth was open  
in fear, but no sound came out.  
  
He knew the woman was mute. All the better, as it would have been messy   
with her screaming and causing a ruckus.  
In his mind, he invisioned another blonde with blue eyes. A blonde with  
a laughing smile in the arms of a dark haired man looking just like him.  
Rage rose at the image. He wanted the woman dead.  
  
He wanted Serena dead. It wasn't fair. His brother was the heir. Their  
parents' favourite son. The perfect son that could do no wrong. The brother  
who had even found and gotten a mate first.  
  
The blonde slid to the ground, lifeless. With cold frightened eyes, he   
stared at the corpse that lay before his feet. This woman wasn't his   
brother's mate. No, his brother's mate was no longer human, but one of   
their race. The first human to have been successfully converted.  
  
Cruelly, he kicked the dead woman back into some thorny bushes, out of   
sight from humans. With that, he walked out into the night, his hatred   
hanging about him like a cloak.  
  
  
  
Serena paced about the mansion feeling trapped. Tonight would be her  
twelth night as a 'vampire'. She had recently begun the habit of sleeping  
underground with Darien, which to her felt like a burial. Although she   
did awaken in a bed feeling refreshed.  
  
However, she was in a foul mood tonight. Darien hadn't allowed her to   
leave the mansion without him. The argument which had occured after their  
usual bout of 'bed activities', had entailed shouting.  
Well, actually she had been the one shouting. The idiot didn't shout. No,  
never at her. It was a nice thing, though at the time she'd only felt  
aggravated by him.  
  
He'd kept her in for almost TWO WEEKS! All because his undead twin had   
been silent lately and he'd been uneasy finding the blonde blue-eyed corpse  
left behind by Dylan. Darien had not understood the saying 'no news, was   
good news.'  
So, she'd opted to stay in, AWAY from him. And, arrogant princey male   
that he was, he'd merely shrugged and left to find any clue on his brother's  
whereabouts, reading her desire to be alone.  
  
*Serena?*  
*....*  
  
There was a sigh. *Are you still angry at me? You cannot not talk to me  
forever you know. I only do this for your safety, baby.*  
  
*Go away.*  
  
*At last, some words.*  
*You stink, you know that, Darien?*  
*I know I am the sexiest most handsome stinker alive. You like my eyes,  
my hair, my lips, my shoulders....and you think I have great buns.*  
  
Serena's face flamed. Oh, he was teasing her. He was probably 30 miles   
away, and he was teasing her. So what if she did think he had a pretty  
backside? Wasn't he suppose to belong to her?  
  
*Mmm-hmmm...I belong to you and you, are MINE.* he purred.  
*Oh shut up.*  
*I love you too." came laughter.  
  
It faded in her mind as a flood of warmth and love assailed her. Serena  
huffed and flopped into a chair. It was so difficult staying angry at the   
man. Especially since they ran about each other's head.  
  
The ringing of the telephone snapped her out of her contemplation.  
  
"Miss Serena, there is a call for you. A Mr. Andrew Roland?"  
"Andrew!" exclaimed Serena surprised. "Thank you."  
  
Lifting the receiver to her ear, Serena smiled. It had been awhile since  
she'd saw him.  
  
"Andrew?"  
"Serena! Where've you been? It's been awhile. Oh, sorry about the last  
time I called you out."  
"What?"  
"You know, losing you in the fog?"  
  
Her mind sped back to the horrible night. The night she had seen Darien's  
twin brother. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to banish the memory of   
that night from he mind. Trying to school her voice into a breezy laugh,  
Serena swallowed.  
  
"It's alright, Andrew. No harm done."  
"Are you alright, Serena?"  
"Yes, fine. I'm just tired."  
"I should say! I called once in the morning, oh-say...3 days? They said   
you were out. I've never known you to go out in the mornings."  
  
"Yes, well...Darien insisted, and since I'm on leave from work, I really  
had nothing to do."  
"Say, why don't you come out for a drink? Talk abit. I could call the  
gang."   
"That would be lovely, but-..." Serena stopped. It was just a harmless  
drink. What could happen? Besides, the apeman was being very stuffy and at  
the moment, she was still feeling a tad bit rebellious.  
  
"But?" prompted Andrew.  
"Nothing. Call the gang, I'll meet you guys at San Francisco's in half  
an hour?"  
"Perfect. See you there. Lita and Mina are really missing you. Of course,  
Alan and Melvin still can't believe you're dating Mr. Big-Shot." laughed  
Andrew.  
"Yeah, tell them I'm okay alright? I guess Alan will be bringing Ann?"  
"Yup. I'm telling you, that girl's got no friends of her own. Oh yeah,  
Mina will want to bring her new hottie boyfriend."  
  
Serena laughed. Mina changed boyfriends as often as she changed socks.  
Which was frequent.  
  
"Who?"  
"Some guy named Alanisdair Lucas Walling the third."  
"Alanisdair?"  
"It's a family name. He's from England."  
"I'll bet."  
"Yeah, wait 'till you see him. Brownish hair streaked with blonde. Blue  
eyes. Nice build. 'Course, he's nothing if you're comparing him to your  
man and his friends. " teased Andrew.  
"Okay, okay...see you."  
"Yeah. see you."  
  
Serena laughed as she replaced the phone on the hook. At least Darien  
didn't know she was going out. He needed to cut with the babying. This  
baby was rebelling.  
  
*Are you alright?*  
  
Serena jumped in surprise. *Darien? I'm fine, why?*  
  
*I got this huge surge of satisfaction and triumph. Are you up to   
something? Because I have this funny feeling of foreboding.*  
  
*Oh, leave it Darien! Can't a girl feel triumph over somthing? Where's  
the big sexy stinker attitude?*  
  
*Being wary because he knows his mate is a troublemaker.*  
  
Serena rolled her eyes. *Go stick your head in ice.*  
  
*Impertinence baby. Impertinence. This impudent behaviour will tempt me  
to turn you on my knee and spank you.* growled Darien playfully.  
*Really kinky, love. But I'm not a masochist. And I know for a fact   
you're not a sadist.*  
*I love you, Serena...you have to stay safe.*  
  
Serena felt a surge of love wash over her. Warm arm holding, and   
protective. A twinge of guilt assailed her at her little rebellion. She   
could feel his love, his need of her in his life. The madness that lay  
simmering at the bottom.  
Ruthlessly, she quashed the guilt and merely sent reassurance back to him.  
She was fine. Nothing was going to happen, right?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena reached the coffee shop, feeling uneasy. Something was wrong, but  
she couldn't put her finger on it. The uneasiness was growing every minute  
she was outside the mansion.  
She had a sense as if something was waiting to happen. Much like the time  
when she'd felt the presence of someone watching her and Claire.  
  
Claire.  
  
It was almost 3 months since that time. Was she missing Darien, or were  
her strange abilities that Darien had decreed psychic senses, warning her  
of danger?  
  
"Serena!" called a feminine voice.  
  
Smiling she waved her hand. It had been so long since she'd seen these  
people. She had of course, missed Lita and Mina. They had known each other  
in college. The three of them drawn together, instinctively knowing they  
were different from others.  
  
  
Andrew smiled, hiding his in-drawn breath of awe. Serena was looking even   
more beautiful than the last he'd seen of her. Haunting was probably the  
word to describe her beauty.  
  
"Andrew, Mina, Lizzie, Lita, Alan! It's been so long!"  
  
Mina and Lita moved to hug Serena. Squeezing the petite blonde fondly.  
  
"Yes, well...you should try to keep in touch more often, even if you DO  
have a boyfriend now." Lita mock reprimanded.  
  
"You're looking more enchanting than ever, Serena." murmured Alan,   
mesmerized.  
  
The look in his eyes startled her. She'd always known Alan had had some  
feelings for her, but this time, he was staring at her in an odd way that  
made her skin crawl.  
She recognized the look from Darien's eyes. Desire. It discomfited her  
where with Darien it made her feel sinful.  
  
"Rena, this is my boyfriend, Alanisdair Lucas Walling the third." smiled  
Mina, introducing the blonde man next to her.   
  
"Nice to meet you." said Serena.  
"A pleasure. Call me Lucas."  
  
Offering her hand, the man grasped it firmly, shaking it. His thumb  
feathered over the inside of her palm. Her stomach recoiled.  
  
Her eyes jerking upwards, she met his burning blue eyes, flaming with  
lust. Tearing her hand away, Serena clenched it by her side. This brought  
her attention to her heightened senses.  
  
She heard the rush of blood through veins, almost deafening her. Smelled  
the night air as well as the overpowering smell of food and arousal. Garlic  
and onions in sandwiches, sausages and mustard. It made her nauseous. She  
could feel the eyes of men around her, staring, lusting, leering. It was  
enough to make her bolt for the safety of the mansion or Darien's arms.  
  
Fearing he would sense her apprehension, Serena forced herself to relax.  
Sitting between Lita and Mina, away from Alan and Lucas provided a bit of  
relief but did not chase the strange sensation in her stomach away.  
  
Her eyes rested on Ann, staring at her intently. She sensed her jealousy.  
  
"Where's your handsome boyfriend, Darien Alessandros?" asked Ann.  
"He had family business." replied Serena. Her senses were working   
overtime, trying to pinpoint the strange feeling that filled the air.  
  
The wind picked up, leaves and branches rustling. Dark clouds moved  
overhead in the night sky, the moon, a silver orb emerging behind the cover  
of clouds shining brightly.  
  
Lita sighed and stared up at the sky.  
  
"Looks like rain. We've been getting a lot of that lately."  
"Yes, a very damp month." agreed Elizabeth.  
  
Suddenly, an evil presence thrust into her mind, the invasion so   
aggresive even Darien who was not monitoring her mind on the other side of   
the city felt it. She knew it had to be Dylan.   
  
Shooting up from her seat abruptly, the chair overturned. Her friends  
rose, worried. Lita and Mina especially. She felt sick as the undead  
proceeded to invade her memories, pulling out the ugly scene of Claire's  
death.  
  
*Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Darien, help me!* screamed Serena afraid, as   
the vision of blood and death danced before her eyes. She felt violated,   
unclean.  
  
*Leave her, Dylan.* snarled a familiar voice.  
  
The pounding pressure in her head merely intensified. She stumbled to her  
knees and Mina and Lita were instantly by her side.  
  
The horrible silent cries that echoed in her mind, the fear in Claire's  
eyes as her face turned white, leaked of all colour. Remembered the vile   
evil stench that had filled the air. The horrid laughter that had seared   
itself into her mind.  
  
The splatter of blood that had stained her person. The sticky red liquid   
that had left a puddle on the ground.  
Th cold eyes that had pierced her. Of insidious whispers telling her she  
would be next.  
  
The sky darkened and Serena screamed.  
  
  
"Serena!" exclaimed Lita.  
  
*Oooh, Darien...look, more psychics.* taunted Dylan.  
  
Darien searched for the mental path that his brother was using, intent on  
eradicating it, even as he streaked through the sky. Damn it, why did   
Serena have to be so stubborn and leave the mansion?  
  
Finding it, Darien proceeded to extinguish the mental path.  
  
  
Serena lay curled on the ground, the invasion no longer there, but the  
images and memories still vivid and alive in her mind. She couldn't focus  
on anything. Not the dark clouds, not the stinging chill of the winds.  
  
*Serena, I need you to look about you! You are still in danger! Dylan is  
close by, baby.* exclaimed Darien fearful.  
  
Tears leaked out from her eyes as the bloody images loomed before her  
eyes. She shut her eyes, wanting merely to drift off into the healing sleep  
of the race she had become.  
  
*Serena!*  
*I'm sorry, I'm just so tired...* she protested weakly in a small voice.  
  
A shadow loomed over her.  
  
She sensed a presence. The in-drawn breaths. The silence of her friends.  
She felt the pounding sense of fear radiating from the people around her.  
  
Her eyes opened, and she saw Darien's face grinning evilly down at her.  
  
Dylan...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
To be continued...  
  
It's only slightly longer than the previous chapter. Sorry for not getting  
this chapter out earlier, but I wasn't sure how to write it as well as my  
desire to be free and letting go for awhile. (Hey! My final exams were over  
and it was end of school! Of course I'm taking advantage to hang with   
friends!) I had planned to make this chapter longer with Dylan...but I  
decided finally on cliffhanger. :p Hope you like this chapter. It really  
doesn't seem as dark to me anymore. *Compared to my first few chapters*  
Reviews please! This story of course, is ending soon. *Whew*  
  
18/12/02  
Edited: 20/12/02 


	10. Fury

Title: Dark Angel  
Author:Tapestry  
Email: Shaddow_Cat@hotmail.com  
Rating:R   
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
* denotes mind speaking  
2/1/03  
  
AN: SailorMoon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.  
The vampire's abilites are based on Christine Feehan's Dark Series.  
  
"Woman was created from the ribs of man  
Not from his head to top him  
Nor from his feet to be walked upon  
She was made from his side to be his equal  
From beneath his arms to be protected  
From very near his heart to be loved."  
--Anonymous--  
  
AN: Sorry for the delay in the story. I went away to visit relatives for  
the Christmas and New Year, plus a painful dose of shingles to keep me   
thinking of aspirin. It's not a nice experience mind you. I still have  
the virus at the moment, but I am fast on the road to recovery. Thanks  
again to all the reviewers, you're the best. ;) *wink*  
Oh yeah, clearing up an inquiry, since Serena is now "vampire", she is  
of course, meeting her friends at night.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was of a dark and ancient race on the verge of extinction,  
She was a mortal thriving on the light and beauty of the world,  
They met on a night of unspeakable horror...  
With her strange abilities, she ensnared him in a web of desire even as   
their souls called out to each other,  
Promising eternity and a passion more fulfilling than anything on earth.  
  
  
~ Chapter 10: Fury ~  
  
*Darien!* screamed Serena mentally.  
  
Dylan bent and grasped her by the neck, dragging her up using one arm to  
hold her above his head.  
  
Serena grimaced as her hands locked about his wrists, trying to break  
free of his iron grip. Her feet dangled in the air, her throat hurt and she  
had trouble breathing as his fingers slowly tightened over her airway.  
She felt a strange stinging in the side of her neck.  
  
"Darien, what are you doing?!" shouted Andrew who rushed towards the   
dark-haired man slowly strangling Serena.  
  
"Let her go!" screamed Mina hysterically, rushing at him and thumping his  
back in an effort to help Serena. Lita and Mina could pick up Dylan's deep  
longing to kill, the turbulent dark emotions raging and rolling off him  
like waves upon the rocks, somehow feeding the dark dangerous quality of   
the storm.  
  
Alan and Lucas gaped at the scene while Ann had already fainted dead to  
the ground. Dylan glanced at the mortals beating futilely at him. With a  
snarl and an angry swipe, Andrew landed to the ground a hoarse cry of pain  
erupting from his lips.  
  
"Drew!" screamed Elizabeth, bending to help her brother.  
  
Serena coughed, her lungs burning for air and her throat aching. She felt  
dizzy, as blackness swirled before her eyes, feeling herself losing   
consciousness.  
  
  
The night exploded with thunder and lightning as well as the streaking  
form of one angry Darien Alessandros. He blasted out of the wet night sky  
like an avenging angel with the speed of a comet. His eyes burned red in  
a killing fury.  
Serena was dropped in his arms as Dylan blurred to dodge the assault,  
releasing his hold of her neck.   
  
"Darien."  
  
Darien held Serena tightly to him, crouched low to the ground, he glared  
up at his brother, answering him with a furious snarl. His mind at the  
moment more beast than man, the primal need to kill his mate's attacker  
beating at him.  
His fingers brushed the bruises beginning to appear on her neck, his  
anger increasing at Serena's husky groan of pain. His eyes finding the  
fingerprints and the prick in her skin. The wound didn't bleed by he knew  
Dylan had most probably done something. Serena whimpered, hiding her face   
against his shoulder.  
  
Andrew stared dazed at the two dark-haired men. One was standing calmly,  
his face twisted with snide mocking jealousy and hatred, while the other   
dark-haired man was crouched low to the ground holding Serena close, his   
face a mask of rage and loathing.  
  
Maybe someone had hit him too hard and he was now hallucinating? For the  
two doubles could be nothing other than twin brothers. He hadn't known   
Darien had a twin.  
  
"Oh my God, there are two of them." exclaimed Mina, shocked.  
"I never knew Darien Alessandros was a twin. The tabloids missed that   
one." gulped Lucas.  
"Yeah? The tabloids didn't catch the part about him being able to fly  
either." muttered Alan.  
  
They tried to sidle off, leaving the two combatants to face each other.  
Unfortunately, before they managed to make a break for it, four other men  
literally fell from the sky before them, cutting off their escape.  
  
The men except for Andrew gave hoarse screams. Ann, who had been beginning  
to wake, screamed, shrill and loud, her eyes nearly popping from their   
sockets. Lita, Mina and Elizabeth gave a yelp of surprise.  
  
Jayden rolled his eyes at the piercing scream. With a wave of his hand,  
all except for Mina and Lita were in a trance.  
  
Mina and Lita glanced at the faces around them before turning back to   
stare at the strange men and Darien along with the twin.  
  
"My God, what are you?" whispered Lita.  
  
Suddenly, to their right materialized a petite woman with long dark raven  
hair, her amethyst eyes flashing.  
  
"Raye, what in the devil's name are you doing here!?" snarled Jayden  
moving immediately to her side.  
She stuck her chin out defiantly. "I came because of Serena of course."  
she snapped. "And, those are my brothers over there."  
  
For the first time since arriving, Malcolm and Neph tore their eyes away  
from the two startled human women.  
  
"Dylan is a monster now, Raye. He's no longer your brother. No longer one  
of us." growled Malcolm.  
Raye didn't back down, staring at the four males rebelliously.  
  
"Zach.." came Darien's low growl.  
  
The man was immediately at Darien's side. His eyes all the while watching  
Dylan. The undead looked too smug at the moment for his own good. He was  
undoubtedly up to something. A smug undead was a dangerous one.  
  
"Take Serena and guard her, get Malcolm to examine her....he's done  
something and I want to know what." hissed Darien as he slowly relinquished  
the precious bundle, forcing himself to release her into Zach's arms when  
every instinct cried out at him to crush her close and not let go.  
  
Zach knew how tenuous Darien's control was. It was hanging by a thread.  
Careful not to provoke Darien, he slowly tucked the woman closer. Darien  
was dangerous at the moment, and could just as easily attack him instead of  
Dylan.  
  
Serena was afloat on a sea of pain. She felt as if the injuries on her  
neck had swollen to twice their normal size. It hurt to speak. It even  
hurt to breathe.  
She was aware of Darien passing her into the arms of another. Zach...  
She whimpered and clung to Zach's clothes. She felt the waves of aggression  
rolling off Darien. He tensed at her sound before slowly easing once more.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh god...are we going to die?" whispered Mina, clutching Lita's hand.  
  
"No little one, you are not going to die." answered Malcolm steadily,   
appearing suddenly before the two girls.  
  
They gave a start, backing away cautiously.  
  
"Malcolm, you're frightening them." snapped Raye irritably.  
  
*This blonde is my mate for life, Raye. It was not my intention to  
frighten her. Indeed, I would protect her with my life.* growled Malcolm  
telepathically.  
  
Neph nodded. *Her companion is mine.*  
  
Raye blinked at the two men. Their faces hard and seemingly devoid of all   
emotion. She had known these two men since she was a child. She had grown  
around them. And yet, at this moment...the pair felt like strangers to her.  
  
"Malcolm, Serena's hurt." called Zach carrying the pale woman in his arms.  
  
He tore his eyes away from Mina to inspect Darien's mate. She was at the  
moment, priority. If they lost her, they would lose Darien...as well as   
a female precious to their dying race.  
  
"God, Serena..." gasped Lita.  
  
Mina and Lita watched as Malcolm knelt beside Serena. That was when all  
hell broke loose...  
  
  
Mina and Lita moved suddenly. Mina, shoving Malcolm away from Serena's  
side and Lita grabbing Zach by the neck. They read the emotions radiating  
off the pair easily. It wasn't because of any ill intent that they were  
attempting to stop them, but they feared they were trying to harm them.  
  
"You stay away from Serena! And release our friends. God, she needs a  
doctor..." choked Mina.  
  
"No human doctor can help her." stated Raye calmly.  
  
Darien and Dylan who had been circling each other apparently realized the  
commotion happening behind. Darien felt Serena getting weaker and the  
cause of it was because the blonde wouldn't allow Malcolm near.  
  
His eyes glowed red, his senses turning feral. Serena had to live.  
  
Dylan, obviously knowing his opportunity, smiled a terrible gloating  
smile as Darien turned his back on him, intending to attack the blonde  
keeping his mate from recovery.  
  
  
Raye glimpsed Dylan smiling evilly, noticing Darien turning towards them.  
Her eyesight taking in Darien's insane expression. His eyes were glowing   
red.  
  
*Malcolm, Neph! Get the women away from Serena! Darien sees them as  
threats to her right now! My love, you have to stop Dylan...* exclaimed  
Raye mentally.  
  
Jayden nodded.  
  
Zach turned his head slightly in Darien's direction. It was clear, Darien  
at the moment was more beast than man.  
  
"Release me, woman. Do not make me harm you. Neph would not take kindly  
to it." said Zach in his most seductive and compelling voice.  
  
Lita's arms wavered a moment before she shook her head to clear the fog  
from her brain.  
  
"Step away from Serena, if you do not, I will be hard-pressed to protect  
you." murmured Malcolm, staring at Mina.  
  
Mina merely glared at him defiantly. "Go to hell."  
  
"Woman, you do not understand." growled Malcolm frustrated. "HE," he  
pointed towards Darien coming towards them. "-is going to kill you and your  
friend if you do not step away from Serena and allow me to heal her."  
  
"You can't threaten me. I don't believe you." hissed Mina, her eyes   
flicking for a moment towards Darien's form. Her eyes widened as the man  
suddenly picked up speed, diving straight at her, a hand outstretched,   
reaching for her throat.  
  
"No, Darien! Stop!" screamed Raye horrified.  
  
Mina couldn't see anything except for the man's crazed glowing red eyes.  
Felt the need to kill rolling off him.  
  
She felt wind, and saw blood spray from a wound. She waited for pain but  
realized she had moved, and someone was holding her.  
  
Mina looked up and saw the tall white-haired man with ice eyes looking  
down at her, his shoulder bleeding profusely. She gasped at the wound. It  
was real...the dark-haired man had tried to kill her.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." she choked as Malcolm gripped his  
injured shoulder. Her eyes turned to find Lita. She was already a good  
distance from Serena, the man with long curling chocolate locks holding her  
tightly.  
  
Darien snarled loudly. His form wavering between that of a large black   
wolf and that of a man.  
  
A soft groan from Serena caught his attention. She watched as the man  
stopped snarling his attention fixated on the prone woman on the ground.  
  
"Oh Lord, stop him! He'll kill her!" screamed Mina trying to push past  
Malcolm. But the man restrained her with one hand. Lord, he was strong. His  
grip didn't budge even though it wasn't hurting her wrist.  
  
"No, Serena is the safest person here. He would give his life to protect  
her.." said Malcolm softly.  
  
  
"Darien? Malcolm? Zach? Raye..." called Serena softly, her senses fogged.  
Every part of her body hurt. She felt as if she were dying. Wanted so much  
to let go and slip away from the pain.  
  
Feral emotions assailed her from the link to Darien.  
  
"Serena...."  
  
Malcolm released Mina to step forward. "Darien..."  
  
Darien turned, his eyes confused. "Malcolm...your shoulder? I did that?"  
  
"You were not yourself, my friend. Allow me to help Serena."  
  
"Malcolm? Darien? It hurts...it hurts so bad." coughed Serena finding it  
difficult to speak.  
  
"JAYDEN!" screamed Raye's voice.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dylan grinned evilly. This was too easy. Darien had turned his full   
attention to his mate. Killing him would be easy now, but it would have   
been so much more fun to turn him into the very thing he hunted. Undead.  
  
Too bad.  
  
Lifting his hand to strike Darien down, another hand suddenly barreled  
towards him, forcing him to retreat. His idiotic brother-in-law. Jayden.  
He faced the blonde man, eyes narrowed.  
  
"You can't defeat me, Jayden."  
"It is you who is weak, Dylan. You allowed the demon to destroy you. You  
couldn't even hold out for your other half."  
  
Dylan sneered. "Not all of us are as fortunate as you to have found their  
mates easily and so early. Of course YOU would think it easy as Raye was  
born only half a century after you. You never had to face the demon.   
The darkness within all of us males."  
  
"Yes, I know I was lucky. But you could have held out. You SHOULD have!"  
  
"I will enjoy killing you, slowly." snarled Dylan as he lunged for Jayden,  
his body shifting to that of the wolf.  
  
Jayden's form leapt to meet the black wolf, his body contorting to that  
of a rare golden coloured wolf, meeting the challenge head on.  
  
The two wolves snarled, blood erupting from torn flesh. Unfortunately,  
even to the untrained eye, it was clear the black wolf had the advantage of  
size and experience over the golden wolf.  
  
Powerful jaws snapped, rending and tearing at flesh. Powerful legs dug  
into the concrete ground, finding purchase on the tiles as the wolves  
grappled for superiority.  
  
Without warning, the black wolf suddenly leapt high into the air, its  
form blurring. Feathers erupted, shimmering and all at once, it wasn't a  
wolf anymore. But a large wicked looking black owl with a six-foot wingspan,  
cruel beak and razor sharp talons, diving towards the golden wolf.  
  
Surprised and unprepared, Jayden had no way to counter the attack from   
above as the owl swooped downwards, talons extended.  
  
The bird's claws struck, slashing through flesh. Blood spurted onto the  
ground, the wolf giving a pained yelp. The animal was flung backwards,  
hitting the ground with a hard thud that possibly broke bones.  
  
Raye screamed. "JAYDEN!"  
  
  
Darien turned and saw the golden wolf lying weakly on his side. Raye  
rushed towards her mate, bending over the furry animal. She felt sick. The  
talons had punctured wounds in his ribs and chest as well as leaving a long  
wide gash on his throat as well as the side of the wolf's head, nearly   
blinding the animal. Blood poured from the wounds onto the ground.  
  
Raye gave a pained cry. Not having the strength anymore, the golden wolf  
shimmered, leaving in its place, the blonde man. Raye choked, her hand   
reaching out to touch the terrible wounds on his face and neck. Jayden   
merely looked up at her, his face pale, eyes filled with pain. A faint   
smile eased his face before he closed his eyes, shutting down his heart   
and lungs, conserving what blood that was left in his veins.  
  
Mina and Lita screamed.  
  
Zach, grimly kept the powerful winds and storm up, keeping any other human  
eyes from witnessing the battle that had begun. Thunder and lightning  
cracked, nature howling its fury.  
  
Darien snarled, his teeth bared. A blaze of fire and lightning shot out  
of the night sky, a fiery ball of flame heading for the black owl in the  
air.  
  
However, before the fiery blaze could strike, the owl vanished. The ball  
of flame exploded on the ground. Instead on an owl, a tall dark looking man  
reappeared. The man smiled, exposing fangs in a sardonic grin.  
  
Darien got up from the ground, his teeth bared and growling. Without   
looking behind him, he spoke.  
  
"Neph, Zach, help Malcolm, Serena, Jayden, Raye and the humans away from   
here."  
  
"But Darien-"  
  
"Get AWAY from here!" roared Darien.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Even in the whipping winds and spattering raindrops, a sudden buzzing was  
heard. The soft beating of a thousand wings followed as insects and bats  
boiled out of the night. The bats screeching something horrible. The bugs  
bit and stung any in their path, rushing to their evil master's call.  
  
Neph managed an air barrier around the humans and those injured, nodding  
to Darien. Zach was already lifting Jayden into his arms. Raye choked as  
she put her worries aside and volunteered to take control of the humans.  
  
Malcolm stood woozy from fighting the poison in Serena's system. He had  
only managed to stay its destruction for the moment. Neph helped Malcolm,  
holding him to his feet.  
  
Offering his blood to Malcolm, Neph extended his wrist. The white-haired  
man muttered thanks as he bent his head to drink and replenish his body  
of his lost fluids.  
  
Taking enough to return a portion of his strength, Malcolm waved away   
Neph's steadying hand.  
  
"I will manage." he groaned. Neph nodded and lifted Serena into his arms.  
  
"We will have to take them back to the house." called Zach.  
  
Raye shook her head. "Not the humans."  
  
"The women come with us," snarled Neph.  
  
"Damn right you are, I'm not letting you do some weird things to Serena."  
snapped Lita.  
  
Zach's lips grew thin. "Fine. We will need Geoffrey's help. Hopefully, he  
won't try to destroy himself afterwards."  
  
"The two women will go, but I won't bring these others. I will take them  
to a safe place and erase their memories of this night before I follow."  
said Raye.  
  
"Raye, you will not-" growled Zach, his protective instincts rising.  
  
"I will! I am not a healer. Jayden and Serena are in grave danger. I am  
the most logical to do this." argued Raye. Her eyes wandered to Jayden's  
face. She lifted a hand to brush the wet blonde strands of hair away from  
his face.  
"Please...save him." whispered Raye.  
  
Zach finally sighed and nodded. "Come straight home, little sister. Stay   
safe."  
Raye nodded.  
  
Moments later, the group vanished, leaving Raye, rather reluctantly, to  
take care of Serena's human friends.  
  
  
The mansion doors burst open with force, nearly unhinging the heavy oak  
doors. Dripping water onto the Aubusson rug in the foyer stood three men  
carrying two precious beings as well as two shocked women.  
  
"Oh my God!" exclaimed Lita breathless.  
  
"Zach, I will head out and feed. We will need blood this night. You can  
help Jayden and Serena down to the underground chambers." said Neph still  
holding Serena.  
  
Zach nodded. "I will waken Geoffrey, and see to Malcolm and Jayden's  
injuries."  
  
Malcolm lifted his arms toward Neph's burden, but Neph shook his head.  
"You are weak and injured, Malcolm. Zach will take her down."  
  
Malcolm growled in irritation. "I am older than five, Neph. Fine, Zach   
will carry Jayden below first. Place Serena down, I need to check on her  
internal organs. No doubt the poison has started its attack again."  
  
Neph nodded. "I go then," placing Serena carefully onto the floor.  
  
Zach had already disappeared with Jayden. Mina and Lita gaped as Neph  
disappeared before their very eyes. Mina turned to look back at the white-  
haired man. He kneeling by Serena, eyes closed and holding her hand.  
  
  
Her gut clenched at his starkly handsome face. She felt drawn to him like  
she had felt for no other. Compared to the man named Malcolm, Lucas paled  
considerably. Her eyes flew over Serena's face. She seemed so pale....  
an ethereal glow seemed to encompass her. Even so still akin to death,   
Serena still radiated peace and serenity.  
  
She heard footsteps, expecting the blonde man, Zach. What she saw caught  
her breath and her heart in her throat in fear. Zach had been gone fifteen  
minutes...and now a dark brooding stranger that oozed danger and power  
was striding towards them.  
  
He didn't look well, his features still tired.  
  
Malcolm looked up, turning towards the dark-haired man.  
  
"Geoffrey..."  
  
"How is she, Malcolm?" asked Geoffrey.  
  
"I have slowed the poison and manufactured the antibodies, but the poison  
is fast acting and lethal. I am not sure if I can stop the poison from  
mutating."  
  
Geoffrey eyed Malcolm. "We will save her together. Have faith in your  
abilities Malcolm. It is your weariness and hunger talking. After all, you  
forced me to live, did you not?" murmured Geoffrey with a faint grin.  
  
Malcolm returned the small grin. "We need to get her down."  
  
"Zach has already started on Jayden. I told him I would bring Serena   
down. Come, my friend."  
  
"Hold it a darn second! Where are you taking Serena!?" snapped Lita  
loudly.  
  
Geoffrey looked up, seemingly noticing the two human women for the first  
time. His eyes narrowed, lips turning down in a frown of puzzlement.  
"Who are these women?"  
  
"Serena's friends...mine and Neph's mates for life." said Malcolm slowly.  
  
Geoffrey stared at the women a moment longer, lifting Serena into his  
arms, he snorted and turned. "Very well."  
  
"Hey!" shouted Mina, angry.  
  
The dark-haired arrogant man merely kept walking. Mina pivoted on her  
heel to glare at Malcolm.  
  
"Who is that arrogant man!? Where's he taking Serena!?"  
  
A faint smile of amusement curled Malcolm's lips. "Geoffrey is a skilled  
and dangerous hunter of the undead. Serena is being taken to a place of  
healing and safety." he answered beginning to follow in Geoffrey's wake.  
  
"We are going to this place, too! Who knows what you monsters might do  
to Serena!" protested Lita.  
  
"It is deep underground,"  
  
"You're not scaring us away."  
  
Malcolm frowned and snarled in warning. "If I wanted to scare you, you  
wouldn't be here already. You may do, as you wish." growled Malcolm   
continuing to walk. He stopped a moment later and turned back to face them,  
a frown on his face. "Just don't go poking your noses anywhere else in the  
house."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The faced each other in the howling rain, thunder rocked the earth and  
lightning danced in the sky, lighting the night with it's bright fearful  
displays. A tree had already knocked out a nearby power generator, plunging  
the roads and nearby houses into darkness.  
  
This was a night where little children would hide under their beds, a  
night where even grown-ups huddle in the darkness together, seeking comfort  
from each other.  
  
The two men, dark mirror images of each other stood silently in the wet  
air, rain drenching them. Brother against brother.  
  
"You know I cannot let you live, Dylan."  
  
"I do not need your permission, brother. I am master of my own destiny.  
It is you, who will die tonight. You and your mate."  
  
Thunder boomed overhead as lightning flashed.  
  
The buzzing of bugs filled the air even as it thickened with malicious   
intent. A gust of wind swept the noxious atmosphere leaving an icy chill  
that prickled skin.  
  
A swish of air was the only warning and evidence to the movement of the  
two men. Dylan dived at Darien, talons outstretched, a move to cleave flesh.  
Darien dodged the oncoming claw, his own fist moving to impale itself into  
Dylan's chest.  
  
Darien cursed as his undead brother disappeared, shifting into mist.  
  
"Why play these games, Dylan? Come to me, I will give you the rest you   
have been so eager to find." called Dylan, embedding a strong compulsion   
into the words, pitching his voice to a seductive and alluring sound, so  
pure and beautiful that a lesser being could not have denied it.  
  
A deep laugh echoed in his mind. *You seek to entrap me with your voice,  
think you I am such a rank fledgling to fall for your entrapment, brother   
mine?*  
  
From the depths of the sewers, rats rushed out from drains not overflowing  
with water, rushing towards Darien.  
  
Darien hardly spent a glance at the rats and insects attacking. Trying  
to shape-shift, he heard a spell spoken in his mind. Darien's mouth thinned  
and countered it.  
  
*Think that you can bind my body to the earth, Dylan? You have indeed   
grown arrogant in the short time you have turned.*  
  
*You will never be able to comprehend the power I have, Darien. You are   
nothing...*  
  
  
With a wave of his hand, the rats scurried away, even turned on each   
other, biting and scratching. Darien frowned up at the bugs trying to get at  
him. Concentrating on the clouds above, he built a ball of flaming   
electricity, directing it towards the swarms of insects above his head to  
incinerate them.  
  
Gaseous fumes rose into the air as a hissing and sizzling sound sounded.  
The sound of burning insects. The bugs turned to fine ash, falling around   
him like fine powder in the air, quick to be washed away from the ground.  
  
"These are trick an amateur would use, brother..."  
  
A prickle at the back of his neck had him diving away from the spot where  
he had once stood. In its place, a giant black wolf stood. Blue eyes   
gleaming with a hint of madness dancing like flame within its eyes. Darien  
frowned. The vibrations of evil would surely act like a beacon to any other  
undead about their whereabouts.  
  
Darien launched himself into the air, taking the form of a black raptor,  
talons out-stretched, but veered away when Dylan shifted his form, spikes  
protruding from his body.  
  
Darien was willing to wager the spikes were poisonous.   
  
Dylan streaked towards Darien, claws out-stretched. The hand connected  
with Darien's arm, slicing through cloth and flesh. The pain was   
immediately blocked from Darien's mind.  
  
Ramming his fist towards Dylan's chest, unheeding the spikes spearing his  
arm and shoulder. Pain lanced through his system, a burning on his hand and  
internal organs.  
  
Dylan hissed, clawing at his brother, talons raking his chest. Blood  
soaked their clothes, a red stain spreading on their already wet shirts.  
Darien suddenly faltered, offering Dylan the chance to break his hand.  
  
  
Across the city in the large mansion, deep below the earth, a beautiful   
chant with pure voices blended in the air.  
  
Geoffrey, who was seeing to Serena's injuries, felt the jolt and the  
sudden weakening in Serena's resolve to hold to the earth. He did not allow  
her to shy away, to let go. Instead, he locked her firmly, whispering of  
Darien's need of her...the beauty of their world. A world she needed to be  
in for Darien to experience.  
  
*For Darien, little one. Live for him...*  
  
  
Darien cursed beneath his breath, he had to defeat his brother and get  
back to Serena....quickly. Dylan was already injured, the major wound in his  
chest pouring blood, weakening him.  
  
Serena....  
  
His beloved one. She was back at the mansion, ready to give up on life.  
He would not allow it! He would not let her leave him alone in the world.  
Not when he needed her so.  
  
With that thought locked tight within his mind, Darien attacked. Dylan  
screamed something obscene at him, but Darien poured all his strength into  
speed, slicing and tearing at his brother.  
  
As soon as he felt Dylan weaken, his body weary from its injuries and   
blood loss, Darien sent a compulsion and powered through, his fist going  
straight for the wound on his brother's chest.  
  
His fist plunged through muscle and flesh, gripping the organ that was  
his brother's heart.  
  
He stared into Dylan's face twisted with hate, eyes blazing with anger  
and contempt at him. Sadness poured through him. He remembered happier times  
when he and his brother had laughed and joked with each other. Eyes that  
had been filled with joy, laughter, love and caring.  
  
A friendship and brotherhood that had afforded them a unique relationship  
as brothers and twins. They had been part of each other.  
  
Ignoring the scratches and gouges being done to him, he extracted the   
black shriveled heart with a sucking sound. His brother hissed and spat at  
him.  
  
Blood like acid burned his skin and the ground. He dropped the organ  
unfeeling and stared at the body of his brother, flopping helplessly, his  
mouth pulled into a snarl, glaring up at him.  
  
"I hate you." whispered Dylan.  
  
Lightning struck the body, reducing it to ashes as the blazing bolt then  
jumped to the black organ, leaving only dust that was quickly washed away   
by the pouring rain.  
  
Darien felt weary and sad. His mind sought Serena's. It gave him comfort.  
She was going to survive. He stood in the pouring rain for a few moments  
more, his injuries oozing blood. He made no attempt to stop the flow from  
his body. He looked up into the sky and cried out in despair. His brother  
was gone from this earth....  
  
"Why did this happen? All this should never have been..." whispered   
Darien bowing his head, his heart heavy with loss. He was alone and a  
monster to have destroyed his own brother...  
  
A faint presence stirred in his mind. Love filled his mind. Serena....  
it was faint and weak, so very far away.  
  
*I love you, Darien. You will never be alone, ever. And you are no   
monster. You are merely a man who has set the one he loves free from the  
pain of torment...* whispered her voice.  
  
She was a miracle to him. His heaven sent angel.  
  
Another voice spoke into his mind, a gruff disapproving voice.  
  
*Darien, you are weak and your mate is in even worse condition. She is  
being stubborn and will not conserve her energy as I tell her. Come home and  
feed so that this woman of yours will heal and stop making a nuisance of  
herself.* growled the voice.  
  
Geoffrey.  
  
His heart slammed. Geoffrey was right... Serena was still weak.  
  
*Don't you be like him too.* groused his mate.  
  
A smile lit the sadness in his heart as well as his face. Love filled him.  
He had family and people who loved him. He would never be alone again.  
  
*Hurry home.*  
  
He laughed aloud, launching himself upward into the sky, his body   
disappearing into mist even as some of his muscles and body parts protested.  
He streaked as fast as possible towards home, his heart leading the way.  
  
*Dylan...wherever you are, I hope you have found peace.*  
  
He could almost have sworn he'd heard his brother reply a whisper on  
the wind reaching his ears. *I have, brother...*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Well, this was the last chapter. Don't miss the epilogue which I will write  
to tie up some loose ends. Yes, I decided not to kill Geoffrey off,   
afterall. I really had fun writing this story. I hope you had fun reading  
it too. My latest story, 'Twilight' should offer loads of fun too. Hehehehe.  
Tell me what you think. I know I took awhile to get this out. :p  
  
27/1/03  
Edited: 27/1/03 


	11. Epilogue: Peace

Title: Dark Angel  
Author:Tapestry  
Email: Shaddow_Cat@hotmail.com  
Rating:R  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
* denotes mind speaking  
26/04/03  
  
AN: SailorMoon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.  
The vampire's abilites are based on Christine Feehan's Dark Series.  
  
"Woman was created from the ribs of man  
Not from his head to top him  
Nor from his feet to be walked upon  
She was made from his side to be his equal  
From beneath his arms to be protected  
From very near his heart to be loved."  
--Anonymous--  
  
AN: I'm really sorry, I had the previous version of the epilogu all  
written out. But my brother crashed the drive and so, everything was  
*poof* GONE. *sob sob* My MP3's, my stories, pictures, MIDIs,   
downloads. Life ain't FAAAAAIR! On another note, I'll be starting  
college this May. You have been warned.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was of a dark and ancient race on the verge of extinction,  
She was a mortal thriving on the light and beauty of the world,  
They met on a night of unspeakable horror...  
With her strange abilities, she ensnared him in a web of desire even as  
their souls called out to each other,  
Promising eternity and a passion more fulfilling than anything on earth.  
~ Epilogue: Peace ~  
  
Two weeks had almost passed since that night. Dylan was dead, and  
Serena had recovered. Jayden was up and about much to Raye's relief. The  
nightmare had finally ended.  
  
Darien stood facing his study's picture window, looking out into the  
night. It almost seemed as if everything had happened just yesterday.  
  
The first night he met Serena.  
  
The feeling of joy Serena had brought with her.  
  
The pain and sorrow Dylan's turning caused.  
  
The horror and fear that had dogged at their footsteps, threathening  
their lives.  
  
The disappointment they faced....  
  
It was all over.  
  
Peace had descended at last.  
  
A knock on the study doors brought him out of his reverie and turned to  
face the two men that entered.  
  
"Geoffrey, Zach."  
  
There was silence a moment as both Geoffrey and Darien stared at each  
other...  
Darien finally looked away with a sigh before turning back to meet his  
friend's eyes.  
  
"You are leaving."  
  
Geoffrey merely nodded. "You know I do not belong here. I cannot stay  
in any place for long. I am too restless. Besides, I am so tired."  
  
Darien frowned. "You-"  
  
"No, old friend...I already promised you I would not destroy myself at  
the moment. But I will hold out as long as I am able." said Geoffrey with  
a rare smile.  
  
"Where do you go?"  
  
Geoffrey turned to look out the window, contemplating his answer.  
  
"It has been a long time since I visited Asia. I thought...perhaps,  
Japan." said Geoffrey.  
"When do you leave?"  
  
"Tonight. Night has just fallen. We should have time before the sun  
rises. We merely came to say farewell." said Geoffrey.  
  
Darien frowned in confusion. "We?"  
  
"I am going as well." spoke Zach for the first time since entering the  
room.  
  
Darien stared in surprise.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena entered the study, a smile on her face. Lita and Neph were   
getting on well as were Mina and Malcolm. Though, she thought she DID hear  
Mina reprimand Malcolm about something.  
  
It was so strange. Who knew her friends were actually the mates of  
her mate's unit? Fate moved in mysterious ways.  
  
The room was dark upon entering, but with her vision, she easily picked  
out Darien's shape in the chair by the window as if it had been day.  
He was quiet. There wasn't the usual smile he gave her the moment she   
came. In fact, he was solemn and seemed...almost sad?  
  
"Darien?"  
  
"Serena..."  
  
She picked up flickers of thoughts from his mind.  
  
"Geoffrey is gone?"  
  
"Yes...and Zach had gone with him."  
  
"What!? Why?"  
  
"I can understand his reasons..."  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"You're leaving to go with Geoffrey? Why?"  
  
"I need to find my place in this world. Find some peace before I can  
come home. With everyone else discovering their mates...it is difficult  
to exist here. The sounds...the smells. I really do apologize, Darien.  
But I need to do this. Maybe find my other half." said Zach.  
  
"Zach..."  
  
"It's alright, Darien. It isn't your fault. It isn't the fault of  
others either. I just can't live here now. Later. When I have the  
confidence to keep the demon at bay. I'll come back, Darien. This isn't  
forever." smiled Zach.  
  
"Zach...I, I really don't know what to say. But, I understand. You go  
with my blessing." he murmured mistily as he pulled both men into a hug.  
  
"I'll be back, Darien. Don't worry. We'll keep each other safe."   
chuckled Zach.  
  
"Stop being so mushy, Darien. It's shameful." muttered Geoffrey gruffly.  
  
"We shall see who is mushy when you meet your mate, Geoffrey." snorted  
Darien as he pulled back from the pair.  
  
The three of them shared a hearty laugh before quieting down.  
  
"We have to go now." said Geoffrey.  
  
Zach nodded. "Tell the others farewell for us, Darien. I'll come back...  
one day."  
  
"Farewell and luck with you my friends."  
  
"You too." they murmured before shimmering and disappearing before his  
very eyes until there was no trace they had ever been there.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
"Japan?"  
"Mm-hmm.."  
"Why Japan?" asked Serena. "Do they even KNOW how to speak Japanese?"  
  
Darien chuckled. "Baby, baby...all of us can speak a multitude of   
languages. We have to...its the only way to move around from place to   
place."  
  
"Can YOU speak Japanese?"  
  
"Of course. Being over a couple of centuries old does help one learn  
languages." chuckled Darien.  
  
He became solemn once more as he thought about the two of them.  
  
"Do you think they'll ever meet their mates, Serena?"  
  
Serena smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. "I believe so, my love.  
I believe so..."  
  
"Let us hope it is soon. I would wish Zach and Geoffrey return soon."  
  
"So do I..."  
  
Silence reigned once again...  
  
Then, it was broken again...  
  
"Everything's over isn't it? Dylan's gone?" asked Serena softly.  
  
Darien looked at her before enfolding her into his arms, tucking her  
head beneath his chin.  
  
"Yes, love...everything is at peace for now..."  
  
"I love you, Darien."  
"As I will always love you."  
The moonlight shone, casting a pale glow on the couple. As the clouds  
moved to cover the white orb hanging in the sky, the only thing anybody  
would see, was the silhouette of the couple sharing a kiss in the night.  
In moonlight white,  
Dark in the middle of the night;  
When shadows grow,  
And sorrow comes in tow,  
Love will light the way,  
And bring about another day...  
  
*Let love bring a miracle to your life.*  
  
~ Tapestry ~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
The End...  
  
Yay! I'm not sure if this epilogue is shorter than the original or not.  
But I definitely wrote that poem! Wee! I rhymed! Wa-hoo! But my PC drive  
still got busted. That's SAAAAAAD!!!  
Anyway, I dunno when I'll get another chapter of 'Twilight' out for all   
you 'Twilight' readers. But, I reeeeeally do wanna apologize. Also, as I  
said earlier, I'll be entering college, so I'll see when I have time to   
write. Plus, answering a question...nope, Geoffrey's mate isn't Amy.  
If I'm free, I'll write a little tidbit concerning Geoffrey and Zach. :))  
I already have it planned who their mates are. :p  
Thanks for reading.  
  
ps: No, I've not stopped writing!  
  
27/04/03 


End file.
